Apa Ini?
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: My 1st story, tentang OC yang nyasar ke alam DW... Pairing LX-OC, tks 4 R&R
1. Chapter 1

Iseng-iseng lg ga da kerjaan bikin ini ^_^ Kisah OC yang nyasar ke Jaman Three Kingdoms tapi kostumnya ala DW-nya Koei,

*DW Charas are belongs to Koei

...

Fiona berlari riang menuju lift. Hari ini kepastian dia diterima bekerja di PT Sip, sebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar di kotanya. Besok ia akan memulai hari barunya sebagai Junior Accountant PT Sip. Sebagai fresh graduate dari perguruan tinggi ternama tentunya sebuah kebanggaan untuk langsung diterima di perusahaan terbesar itu. Fiona menelpon ayahnya agar menunggunya di area parkir dan segera menuju lift.

Fiona menekan tombol 1. Saat pintu lift terbuka, tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang dari arah belakangnya, mendorongnya ke dalam lift yang terbuka. Namun lift itu tidak seperti lift biasa, tidak berpintu, hanya berupa sebuah lubang hitam besar. Dengan sangat ketakutan Fiona meraih dinding pembatas agar tidak terdorong masuk kesana. Namun angin itu sangat kencang, bahkan teriakan minta tolongnya kalah kencang dibanding suara angin itu. "Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku? Kemana semua orang?" Pikir Fiona sambil tetap berusaha bertahan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengenai kepalanya, sesaat pandangannya kabur, pegangannya merenggang, dan "Aaaa..." Fiona terbawa kedalam lubang hitam itu...

...

BRUUK! "Aduuhh.." Aku cuma bisa meringis saat terhempas di antara daun kering ini. Astagaaa, dimana ini? Hutan? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Uuhh, kepalaku sakit..

Aku mengedarkan pandangan dengan kepala yang masih pusing. Benar-benar hutan belantara, hanya ada pohon, semak belukar, hari yang menjelang malam, aaarrgghh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika nanti aku bertemu harimau, singa, beruang, atau hewan buas apapun? Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak bisa keluar? Bagaimana nanti jika aku bertemu hantu? Tunggu! Apa barusan? H A N T U ? ? Tidaaakk... Jangan sampai bertemu dengan makhluk yang satu itu! Aku lebih baik mati diterkam singa! Astagaaa, tidak, tidak...

Sebentar, apa itu? Aku mendengar bunyi sesuatu, manusia kah? Atau... Ah, syukurlah, aku begitu lega saat melihat sesosok manusia, ya, meskipun tidak begitu jelas karena mataku minus 1, sementara kacamataku entah dimana, didukung suasana yang mulai gelap, melengkapi kekacauan pandanganku.

"Ah, Pak, anu, saya tersesat, bisakah Anda menolongku?" Aku bertanya karena sosok itu memang terlihat seperti bapak-bapak, sekitar 40 tahunan. Dia berjalan kearahku.

"Ada apa, nona? Kau... Tersesat?" Heh? Nona? Bahasa apa itu? Kuno sekali! Aku baru bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok brewok itu menyeringai dengan senyum menyeramkan sambil terus berjalan ke arahku. O-o, it's not good. Aku melangkah mundur. "Hm? Kenapa, nona? Kau meminta bantuanku kan? Aku akan membantumu nona cantik, hehehehe.." Tiba-tiba ia bersuit, dan 1,2,3,4, ya, 4 orang temannya lain muncul. Ya Tuhan, apa ini?

"Ada apa, teman? Hm? Siapa gadis kecil ini?" Kata yang berbadan kurus. Apa? Gadis kecil? Aku sudah 22tahun! Tapi aku hanya diam, sepertinya berbicara hanya akan mempersulit keadaanku. Pria brewok itu menjawab, "Nona ini butuh bantuan kita, bukan begitu, nona?" Aku tidak menjawab, hanya melangkah mundur. "O, aku tahu, sekarang sudah menjelang malam, cuaca mulai dingin, dan dia butuh kehangatan, betul kan, nona? Hmm, aku akan memberikan kehangatan, lihat pakaiannya yg sudah tidak berbentuk itu, pasti dingin ya? Hahahahah.." Kurang ajar! Akupun baru sadar kalau blazer yang tadinya kupakai sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Blazer maroon itu lengan sebelah kirinya sudah tidak ada, sementara bagian perutnya robek, termasuk kemeja didalamnya, dan tentu saja sebagian tubuhku kelihatan. Astaga, kenapa bisa begini? Mana semuanya compang-camping lagi. Celana panjangku malah tinggal 3/4 dengan potongan yang juga tidak jelas. Seperti gelandangan!

"Ternyata gelandanganpun ada yang berwajah cantik begini ya, kukira hanya para bangsawan saja yang setiap hari bersolek." kata yang paling pendek sambil melangkah maju. Aku mundur. Kakiku menyentuh potongan kayu yang cukup besar. Secepat kilat aku meraihnya,"Jangan mendekat..!" Aku memegang kayu itu. Si brewok malah tertawa,"Hm? Tentu saja kami akan mendekat, nona, karena kau butuh bantuan dan kami akan membantumu hehehehehe.."

Saat si pendek melompat ke arahku, akupun mengayunkan kayu itu sekuat tenaga dan mengenai wajahnya, ia terjatuh, "Grrrhh, nona, kau membuat kesalahan besar!" Aku langsung berbalik dan lari sekuat tenaga, meskipun kepalaku masih terasa sakit, meskipun tanpa sepatu, meskipun tubuhku luka terkena ranting aku tak peduli.

Aku terus berlari hingga tak menyadari ada ranting membentang, aku terjatuh, kayu tadi terlepas dari genggaman ku. Si brewok dan teman-temannya muncul,"Bocah itu harus membayarnya! Dia melukai wajahku!" Seru si pendek yang tadi kupukul dengan kayu. Yang paling kurus pun bergerak maju, aku menendangnya dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku. "Oow,gadis nakal ini harus diberi pelajaran" katanya. Si brewok melompat ke arahku, tanpa bisa kuhindari dia meraih tanganku, aku tak bisa bergerak. "Lepaskan! Dasar orang gila, lepaskaaann.. Toloong!" Teriakku. "Tentu saja, tapi setelah kau membayar ini!" Kata si pendek menunjuk wajahnya yang lebam. Aku terus meronta dan berteriak minta tolong, tapi pegangan si brewok ini begitu kuat.

Saat tangan si pendek terulur ke arahku, tiba-tiba, "Hey, lepaskan dia!" Seseorang berkuda berteriak ke arah para bandit ini. "Siapa kau? Berani ikut campur urusan kami!" Balas si brewok. "Nona itu tadi berteriak minta tolong. Aku hanya minta kalian melepaskannya."

"Kau! Anak kecil sok tau!" Si kurus menyerang orang itu. Ah, tidak begitu jelas, dari suaranya jelas ia masih muda, seumurku barangkali? Memakai baju merah keemasan dan membawa 2 pedang. Pakaian mereka aneh, bahasa yang mereka gunakan juga. Lalu, memakai kuda? Tempat apa ini? Sementara pemuda itu bertarung dengan keempat penjahat itu, aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si brewok.

Sebentar saja, keempatnya sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Pemuda itu melihat ke arahku dan si brewok, "Lepaskan dia"

Si brewok mulai kehilangan akal,

"Kau mendekat, kubunuh dia!" Tiba-tiba si brewok mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya dan mengarahkan ke leherku. Seketika aku yang dari tadi merunduk untuk melepaskan diri mengangkat wajahku dan melihat ke arah si penolongku. Ya Tuhan, ternyata dia... Tampan sekaliiii (astaga mau pingsan rasanya) Aku bisa melihatnya jelas sekarang, dari jarak yang (mungkin) hanya 5 meter ini. Pemuda berusia sekitar belasan tahun, atau 20? Memakai topi (yang menurutku seperti topi vampir china di tipi2). Eh tunggu! Aku merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya? Ah, kepalaku sakit.. Dia menatap si brewok,

"Kau coba saja" ujarnya.

Setelah itu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dia sudah berada dibelakang si brewok, memukul belakang kepala si brewok, dan, si brewok pun pingsan.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona?" Astaga, dia memegang bahuku. Aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih telah menolongku.." Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing dan berdenyut-denyut, ada apa ini..? Aku berbalik dan berjalan, ya, aku tidak tahu mau kemana, yang pasti aku harus menemukan jalan kembali ke tempat asalku, atau tempat untuk istirahat dan menjernihkan pikiranku. "Nona, tunggu, dimana rumahmu? Kondisimu.. A..aku akan mengantarmu!" Katanya sambil berlari ke arahku. Mataku berkunang-kunang dan aku menunjuk sebuah arah, jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang kutunjuk, aku sudah tidak sanggup berpikir, aku..bahkan..tidak sanggup..berdiri.. "Nona,nona! Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah.." Itu...kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar...


	2. Chapter 2

Gelap... Dimana ini? Saat aku masih mengira-ngira, sebuah bayangan hitam menerjangku. Aaaahh, aku terlempar. Bayangan itu mendekat, dia menggenggam sesuatu ditangannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas. Tangannya yang satu lagi tiba-tiba mengarah ke leherku! Ugghh.. Aku...sulit...bernafas...

"Lepaskan cucuku!" Sebuah cahaya putih membuat bayangan hitam itu terlempar dan kemudian hilang.

Setengah sadar aku melihat ke arah bayangan putih yang menolongku, "Maafkan kakek, Fiona. Kakek yang membuatmu begini.." "Ka..Kakek?" Jujur, aku tidak pernah bertemu kakek. Hanya saja Papa sering berkata bahwa kakek sangat ingin melihatku, cucu perempuannya. Sayang, beliau telah meninggal saat aku lahir. Aku, sangat senang bisa bertemu kakek, apalagi setelah kejadian penjahat itu, senang rasanya ada keluargaku disini, rasanya sangat dekat, aku memeluknya. Sangat erat, dia membelai rambutku penuh kasih. Airmataku jatuh, aku memeluknya semakin erat, "Kakeekk..hiks..hiks..kakeekk.."

"Umm..no,nona,maaf,tapi,aku..bukan kakekmu.." What? Itu bukan suara kakek! Sedetik kemudian aku membuka mata, lho? Dimana lagi ini? Dan kemudian aku sadar aku sedang memeluk seseorang, dan itu BUKAN kakek! Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan beringsut mundur, apa ini? Dimana ini? Aku melihat kearah orang yang baru saja kupeluk itu, dan astaga, dia! Pemuda tampan yang menyelamatkanku! Aku sangat malu, "Ma..maaf.." Aduh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku baru saja dinyatakan lulus sebagai pegawai PT Sip, lalu tiba-tiba berada di hutan dan dikejar-kejar penjahat, lalu bertemu kakek yang sudah meninggal, dan sekarang? Berada di sebuah ruangan yang menurutku adalah sebuah kamar dan baru saja melakukan hal memalukan dengan memeluk seorang pria yang kukira kakek!

"Kau bermimpi buruk nona, saat aku hendak membangunkanmu, kau tiba-tiba memelukku dan memanggilku kakek." Dia menjelaskan sambil tersenyum geli. "Kemarin di hutan itu kau tiba-tiba pingsan, aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, jadi aku membawamu kesini." Sambungnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan,umm, siapa namamu?" Suara perempuan, aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, ya, seorang gadis seumurku, berambut pendek dihiasi bando bunga dikepalanya, berbaju merah dan menurutku sedikit tomboy. Ternyata ada orang lain, sungguh aku tidak menyadarinya. Disebelah kanannya berdiri laki-laki, umm, astaga, sok keren sekali, ga pake baju? Tapi kuakui dia cool, dengan rambut spike, anting ditelinga, tubuh bertato, dan senyum mautnya. Dikirinya, cowo', berambut panjang ekor kuda, ada tahi lalat dibawah matanya, ok, dia juga cute. Aku pun menjawab pelan, "Fiona" "Oow nama yang bagus, Li Yu Na? Hey, kau tinggal dimana? Apakah di Wu, Wei, atau Shu? Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari Wu" Tanya si spikey asal. Ni anak cakep-cakep kok budeg ya? Apa maksudnya Wu Wei Shu? Yang kutau hanya ada olahraga Wushu! Saat aku akan membuka mulut, cewe tomboy itu berkata,"Sudahlah, Gan Ning, dia baru sadar, dan baru saja mengalami hal mengerikan, biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu, ya kan Yu Na? Lagipula, sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang, kita harus bersiap menyambutnya."

"Putri Shang Xiang benar, XingBa" sahut cowo berambut panjang itu.

"Aku tau, dan kau GongJi, tidak usah sok mengajariku."

"Apa? Aku hanya membenarkan Shang.."

"Sudah kalian berdua!" Gadis itu memukul kepala kedua cowo itu. "Ah, maaf Yu Na, mereka memang begini, oiya, namaku Shang Xiang, laki-laki cerewet ini Gan Ning, yang tidak kalah cerewet ini Ling Tong, dan yang tadi kau panggil kakek itu Lu Xun." Kedua cowo' itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha.. Kakek.."

Sementara pemuda tampan, umm, namanya Lu Xun, tersenyum simpul dengan wajah memerah, ya ampun, cute banget.. "Mereka kadang-kadang memakai panggilan khusus anak laki-laki, jadi jangan bingung ya.." Ah, aku sudah cukup bingung dengan apa yang sudah menimpaku, tapi menurutku dia gadis yang baik.. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan posisi masih menyudut di tempat tidur.

"Kami harus pergi. Ayahku baru saja kembali. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu ada pelayan yang akan membantu. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Yu Na. Nanti aku akan kembali, dan, oiya, aku akan membawa Xiao kesini. Kau butuh baju. Dia tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk menjahitkan sebuah baju untukmu. Tidak mungkin kau keluar dengan baju tidur yang kebesaran seperti itu kan?" Lanjut Shang Xiang tersenyum geli. Ah, aku baru sadar, baju yang kupakai adalah baju tidur.. Lu Xun kulihat juga menahan senyum. Kemudian mereka pun pamit keluar.

Hhh.. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Berapa lama aku pingsan? Bukannya aku harus ngantor, arrrgghhh... Ini mimpi kan? Masa namaku yang cantik Fiona Angel Riyadi diganti jadi Li Yu Na? Yang bener cuma "Na" nya saja! Lagipula tempat ini, nama-nama mereka, seperti... Wait a minute! Kalo ga salah nama-nama itu pernah kubaca, tapi dimana? Dan wajah-wajah mereka... Ah ya! Aku ingat, aku pernah memainkan game itu! Game-nya si Karen, temanku yang tergila-gila dengan budaya China Kuno. Tapi dia ngamuk saat aku membuat tokoh idolanya mati, siapa ya namanya? Zhou Yu kalau aku tidak salah. Habis gimana, aku kan tidak bisa mainnya. Hmm, China kuno, tapi penampilan mereka tidak seperti orang China kuno. Benar-benar aneh, semua terlihat kacau. Sepertinya akupun harus membiasakan diri memanggil mereka dengan sebutan "tuan" atau "nona" atau "nyonya". Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Ya?" Dan masuklah wanita setengah baya membawa nampan berisi teh dan sup.

"Nona Li, tuan muda Lu Xun menyuruhku membawakan ini, sejak semalam nona belum makan apapun kan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tuan muda Lu Xun?" Tanyaku. "Ya, dia anak yang baik. Selama 2 tahun aku melayaninya tidak pernah sekalipun dia membentakku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri. Yah, karena akupun tidak memiliki anak.." Lanjutnya. "Nona Li sungguh beruntung." Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Apa maksudnya? Bibi itu memberikan secangkir teh hangat kepadaku, "Silahkan, nona"

"Terima kasih, umm.." Sebaiknya aku mencoba bertanya pada wanita ini.

"Panggil saja bibi Chu, tuan muda Lu Xun juga memanggilku begitu.."

"Uumm, baiklah, terima kasih, bibi Chu.." Aku meneguk teh itu, rasanya sangat enak, tidak seperti teh yang biasa kuminum.. "Anu, bibi Chu, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja nona,"

"Ini.. Dimana?"

"Ini adalah istana Wu, kamar ini adalah kamar tuan muda Lu Xun. Tadi malam dia membawamu sepulang dari menemani Pangeran Sun Ce berburu. Kau terkena racun ular nona, badanmu panas tinggi, dan banyak luka di tubuhmu. Kami memanggil tabib Luo untuk mengobatimu. Pakaianmu sudah tidak karuan, jadi tuan muda Lu Xun memintaku memberikan baju tidurnya ini." Bibi Chu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Jadi..ini..bajunya Lu Xun? Pantas kebesaran. Dan kamar ini kamarnya? Kenapa ia melakukannya? Aku harus berterimakasih padanya. "Baru kali ini tuan muda Lu Xun begitu perhatian kepada seorang wanita. Ah silahkan dimakan supnya nona Li.. Nanti dingin.." Bibi Chu buru-buru menyerahkan sup hangat itu kepadaku. "Nona Li, tuan muda Lu mengatakan menemukanmu dihutan. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau berada disana? Apa kau tersesat? Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari Wu.."

"Aku..tidak tahu.. Saat sadar aku sudah berada disana dan dikejar-kejar penjahat itu, sampai kemudian dia datang menolongku. Hanya itu yang kuingat.." Tentu saja aku bukan berasal dari Wu! Aku orang Indonesia asli!

"Keluargamu..?"

"Aku..tidak tahu.. Aku..tidak punya keluarga" ya, seingatku aku tidak punya keluarga DISINI. Keluarga ku di Indonesia, bukan di China!

"Ah,maafkan aku nona Li, aku tidak tahu.. Sejak pemberontakan dan perang itu, China terbagi menjadi 3 negara, Wu, Shu, dan Wei.. Sejak itu banyak anak yang tidak memiliki keluarga, atau orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya. Ah tuan muda Lu juga tidak punya siapa-siapa.." Aku mendengarkannya sambil menikmati sup yang diberikannya. Apa? China yang sebuah negara memiliki negara lagi didalamnya? Seperti Vatikan di Italy kalau begitu! Apa benar begitu? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak berminat pada pelajaran sejarah! Dan ternyata orang tua Lu Xun sudah meninggal. Sesaat aku merasa beruntung masih memiliki Papa dan Mama. Tiba-tiba aku merindukan mereka..

"Nona Li, kau cantik dan masih sangat muda, berapa usiamu?"

"22 tahun"

Bibi Chu tertawa, "Nona, kau ini seperti tuan muda Lu, selalu mengatakan usia yang lebih tua dibanding usianya. Tuan muda Lu juga sering mengatakan umurnya 22 tahun, padahal dia masih 19 tahun. Hmm, biar ku tebak, kau masih 16 tahun, iya kan? Hmm, atau paling tidak kau pasti lebih muda dibanding tuan muda Lu.."

"Ha? Tapi.." Hey, aku benar-benar 22 tahun, sudah lulus kuliah, dan senin besok akan segera bekerja sebagai Junior Accountant, you know! Baru saja akan membuka mulut, bibi itu berkata,

"Benar kan? Hahahaha, dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang.. Nona Li, beristirahatlah dulu, kalau perlu sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku.." Lanjutnya sambil membereskan mangkok dan cangkir tadi. "Bibi Chu, terima kasih.."

"Ah sudahlah, tidak perlu begitu, ini adalah kewajibanku. Aku senang melayani orang baik seperti nona Li dan tuan muda Lu.. Aku permisi dulu nona" Lanjutnya tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar. Hhh.. Aku menghela nafas.. Ini, mimpi yang aneh dan panjang..

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Yu Na, apa kami boleh masuk?" Ah suara Shang Xiang, hmm kalau tidak salah dia seorang putri, aku harus memanggilnya putri Shang Xiang. Aku bergegas membuka pintu, "Putri Shang Xiang.."

Dibelakangnya ada 2 gadis cantik tersenyum padaku.

"Silahkan Putri Sha.."

"Jangan memanggilku putri, kau ini sama saja seperti Lu Xun, panggil aku kakak Xiang, kau lebih muda dariku kan?" Potongnya sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Tapi.." "Tidak ada tapi! Kau tidak boleh memanggilku putri!"

"Umm, baiklah.." Kataku pelan, tidak ada gunanya melawan seorang PUTRI. "Jadi, ini gadisnya Lu Xun?" Tanya gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dan berponi itu. Astaga, apa tadi? Telingaku ga salah kan? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti pacarnya? Wajahku memerah.

"Manis ya, aha, aku sudah bisa membayangkan model baju yang akan kubuatkan untuknya..!" Timpal gadis cantik yang satunya, berambut coklat diikat dua. Apa-apaan mereka ini? Shang Xiang tersenyum geli melihatku. "Xunnie kan sudah dewasa.. Aduh hampir lupa mengenalkan mereka padamu, ini lady Da, istri kakakku, Sun Ce, dan ini adiknya, lady Xiao, istri saudara angkat kakakku, tuan Zhou, penasehat kerajaan Wu. Xiao akan menjahitkan baju untukmu, jadi aku membawanya supaya dia bisa tahu ukuranmu" lanjut Shang Xiang. Xiao menuju ke arahku, "Hmm.. Tidak akan banyak kain yang digunakan. Baiklah, rentangkan tanganmu, Yu Na." Aku mengikutinya, sementara Shang Xiang terus bicara,"Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu Yu Na, beliau sangat bersimpati atas kejadian yang menimpamu dan mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama nanti. Seluruh Jendral perang dan keluarga kerajaan akan hadir." Apaaaa?

"Ta..tapi..aku hanya rakyat biasa.. Tidak pantas untuk itu.."

"Jangan begitu Yu Na, tuan Sun mengundangmu, tidak baik menolaknya.." Kata Da.

"Tidak perlu ragu, lagipula, sepertinya kau pun adalah anggota kerajaan meskipun bukan dari negara Wu, benar kan? Wajah dan sikapmu menunjukkan itu. Jadi, anggap saja kau ini adalah tamu kerajaan Wu, Yu Na." Lanjut Shang Xiang.

"Ba..Baiklah.." He? Kerajaan? Kerajaan apa? Aku hanya tinggal di sebuah rumah bersama orang tua dan 3 orang adik-adikku yang nakal! Tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah, sementara Xiao sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ukur-mengukurnya. "Kalau sudah selesai kami akan kembali menjemputmu, masih ada waktu 5 jam lagi, beristirahatlah.." Ujar Xiao. "Terima kasih,aku..benar-benar berterima kasih.."

"Sudahlah, kami pergi dulu, ya" lanjut Shang Xiang menuju pintu diikuti Da dan Xiao. "Selamat beristirahat" dan pintu kembali ditutup.


	3. Chapter 3

Waaa... ada yang review, makasi y Putri() ^0^

Awalnya si iseng aja ga da kerjaan pas liburan natal.. Tadinya mo bikin grup band anak-anak Wu, tapi malah jadinya ini (drama panjang gaje ahahaha). Nah, sekarang Ch 3, wa mo sedikit ngegambarin wujud tokoh OC wa (disini jadi banyak OC) n awal kedekatannya dgn LX. Meskipun ngelantur n ngawur, enjoy aja y^^

...

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur.. Saat beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku melihat sesuatu diatas meja kamarku. Apa itu? Baju? Waaaah.. Ini bajuku? Bagus sekali! Disebelahnya terdapat kotak kecil berisi beberapa hiasan rambut. Ini pasti dari Shang Xiang dan Qiaos. Aku suka! Baju China dengan warna pink lembut dan kerah Shanghai merah dihiasi ukiran dari benang emas, lengan 3/4, ada belahan dikedua sisi lengannya. Mulai dari siku sampai sisanya berwarna merah. Bawahannya celana 3/4 berwarna senada. Lengkap dengan sandal bertali tinggi untuk kakiku. Ukurannya pas. Aku menyukainya! Kapan mereka mengantarkan? Pasti saat aku tertidur tadi.

Lalu aku mendengar pintu kamar diketok lagi, hmm, bibi Chu. "Masuklah, bibi Chu." Bibi Chu masuk, "Nona, ada yang kau perlukan?" Tanyanya. "Uumm, aku..ingin mandi.. Rasanya gerah sekali.."

"Ah? Tapi,bukankah nona belum begitu sehat? Masih sedikit panas dan luka-lukamu belum semuanya sembuh" katanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bi,"

"Baiklah, hmm, perban-perban itu juga sudah saatnya diganti, tunggulah disini, bibi akan menyiapkan handuk dan air hangat."

Bibi Chu menyiapkan handuk, ember air hangat, dan beberapa gulungan perban. "Maaf nona Li, di kamar tuan muda Lu kamar mandinya tidak seperti tidak seperti kamar mandi wanita. Maklumlah, kamar mandi anak laki-laki, aku harap nona tidak keberatan." Kamar mandi kecil, ya memang, hanya ditutupi dengan dinding hias lipat, tapi sudahlah, yang penting bersih dan aku bisa mandi. "Tidak apa-apa, bibi Chu.."

"Nah, sudah selesai, silahkan, nona Li"

"Terima kasih"

Hmm.. Rasanya segar sekali. Aku segera berpakaian, bibi Chu membantu mengganti perban dan merapikan rambutku. "Nona Li, rambutmu bagus, panjang dan bergelombang. Sebaiknya dibiarkan seperti ini." dia kemudian memasangkan jepitan merah dikedua sisi kepalaku. "Hm? Bagian sampingnya pendek?"

"Itu namanya shaggy, bibi Chu" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Segi?"

"Ya," Astaga aku lupa, tentu saja dia tidak tahu apa itu shaggy! Bahkan salon pun dia mungkin tidak tahu.. Aku harus membiasakan diri berbicara dengan bahasa mereka. Untung saja mereka tidak berbahasa China! Semua ini benar-benar membingungkan! Lama-lama aku bisa stress!

"Ah sudahlah, diterangkan juga bibi tidak akan mengerti hahahaha.. Nah, sudah cantik." katanya setelah merapikan poniku ke samping. Syukurlah dia tidak banyak tanya. "Ponimu hampir menutupi mata, nona Li, jadi aku biarkan ke samping, aku harus menyiapkan yang lainnya, tentunya sebentar lagi akan ada yang menjemput nona. Aku permisi dulu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih bibi Chu." Aku melihat kaca, ya ampuun, tanpa make up, wajahku terlihat seperti anak SMU! Pantas saja mereka mengiraku berumur 16 tahun. Ditambah tinggi badan yang cuma semeter setengah lebih sedikit, lengkap sudah.

Aku menunggu Shang Xiang yang katanya bakal menjemput, sampai pintu kamarku diketok. "Nah, itu pasti dia" Aku segera berlari membuka pintu. But, O MY GOD, yang menunggu di luar bukan Shang Xiang tapi LU XUN? Dia sempat terdiam sebentar (mungkin terkejut karena aku membuka pintunya terburu-buru) lalu berkata,

"Tuan Sun memintaku menjemputmu, begitu kata putri Shang Xiang tadi.." Disertai dengan senyum innocentnya.. Dia terlihat segar dan rapi dengan baju dan topi merahnya itu. What a nice guy.

Lho? Bukannya tadi Shang Xiang yang bilang akan menjemputku? Ah sudahlah, mungkin aku yang salah dengar.

"Begitu ya..?"

"Sudah siap kan Yu Na?"

"Ya"

Aku pun mengikutinya.

Baru kali ini aku melihat sisi lain istana Wu selain kamar Lu Xun. "Ruangan perjamuan berada di bangunan utama disebelah utara, sementara semua kamar berada di sisi barat. Gudang senjata dan ruangan khusus pengawal di sisi selatan, dan persediaan makanan serta ruangan khusus pelayan ada di timur. Tiap bangunan dijaga pasukan khusus istana." Lu Xun menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Kamarku, paling ujung dari kamar para Jendral Wu. Kolam di depan kamar itu adalah pembatas dengan kamar keluarga kerajaan dan kamar untuk tamu kerajaan disisi yang satunya." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kolam disisi kananku. Bicara soal kamar, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu,

"Umm, tuan Lu Xun,"

"Jangan memanggilku tuan, ada apa Yu Na?" Dia menghentikan langkah dan menatapku. Kini kami saling berhadapan. Aduuh, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Jadi grogi nih..

"Mmmh, terima kasih!"

Dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih...untuk semuanya, terima kasih sudah menolongku, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan kamarmu, dan terima kasih sudah menjemputku!" Aku tidak berani melihatnya.

Dia tertawa kecil, "Sudah seharusnya kan?"

"Tapi, tuan Lu Xun, kenapa? Kau kan tidak mengenalku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya.." Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri melihat kearahnya. Eh ternyata dia cukup tinggi, berapa ya? Sekitar 170an mungkin?

"Hmm,cara untuk berterima kasih kan? Kau hanya harus berjanji 1 hal." Dia mendekat, astagaaa, kenapa aku bisa grogi di hadapan anak ingusan ini?

"Aku..harus berjanji?"

"Ya."

"Tapi..janji apa?"

"Sangat mudah, kau hanya harus mengulangi kata-kataku setelah ini" Aaah lagi-lagi senyum itu..

"..."

"Yu Na?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, jangan melakukan hal aneh ya.."

"Hahahaha, tentu saja tidak anak nakal" Eh? Apa dia bilang barusan? Anak nakal? Maksud looee? Aku sudah 22 tahun!

"Aku bukan anak nakal!"

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu dengarkan aku." Cuma itu tanggapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba aku sadar, dimatanya aku pasti terlihat seperti anak berumur belasan tahun. Baiklah, Let's see!

"Nah, kau menghadap ke arahku dan ikuti kata-kataku, aku, Li Yu Na, berjanji."

"Aku, Li Yu Na berjanji" Perbuatan bodoh apa ini? Seperti anak kecil! Kenapa aku melakukannya? Aaarrrgghh.. Sebodo, wong namaku Fiona, bukan Li Yu Na, yang berjanji kan si Li Yu Na hehehehe..

"Mulai saat ini, tidak akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'tuan Lu Xun' lagi. Aku akan memanggilmu... Terserah mau panggil apa."

"Tapi.."

"Kau sudah berjanji, Yu Na" katanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hhh, baiklah, mulai saat ini, tidak akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'tuan Lu Xun' lagi.." Aku terdiam.

"Aku akan memanggilmu?" Sambungnya.

"Nngg..ng..a..aku akan memanggilmu.."

Aduh, apa ya? Aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu cutie kan? Aku tidak mau dikira orang aneh karena memakai bahasa yang mereka tidak mengerti!

"A..aku akan memanggilmu Xun.." Ah, aku benar-benar tidak punya ide.

"Xun?" Katanya.

"Iya"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, akupun hanya akan memanggilmu Na. Dan kalau kau melanggar janji akan dihukum, mengerti?"

"Apa? Tidak mau!" Dasar! Seenaknya saja! Aku bukan anak kecil!

"Tentu saja harus mau, kau kan sudah berjanji.."Aku menghela nafas, lagi-lagi aku dikalahkan anak ini. "Baiklaah..."

Kami pun kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong istana ini. KREK! "Hah,apa itu?" Tanpa sadar aku memegang tangannya. "Na? Ada apa?"

"Aaa..aku tadi mendengar, ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.." Sumpah, aku takut hantu, apalagi melewati lorong yang panjang dan sunyi ini. Kemana semua orang? "Mmhh, tuan Lu Xun,"

"Melanggar peraturan, harus dihukum"

"Aaah? Tapi aku kan.."

"Tidak bisa, hukum harus ditegakkan, nah, hukumannya..."

"Baiklah, baiklah, hukumannya apa? Aku harus lari mengelilingi istana Wu sambil minta maaf?"

"Tidak harus begitu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Harus menemaniku belajar.."

"Ha?"

"Begitulah, nah, sudah diputuskan!" Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sialan.

"Jadi kau tadi mau bertanya apa, Na?"

"Tidak jadi!"

"Hahahaha,aku tahu, kau pasti bertanya kemana semua orang? Iya kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Wajah bingungmu itu menjelaskan semuanya, tentu saja mereka berada di bangunan utama, Na" Ah iya, bodohnya aku.. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bodoh kalau sedang didekatnya? Aarrrgh.. Kemudian kami melewati lorong yang sedikit gelap. Aku kembali memegang tangannya, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum geli, "Ini kamar Jendral Huang Gai, beliau tidak suka terang, jadi yah seperti ini, jangan takut.."

"Ta..tapi tetap saja aneh.." Dia tertawa. KREEK! Suara itu lagi! Trap, trap, trap.. Se..seperti langkah kaki. Makin dekat, aku merapat ke Xun, langkah itu semakin kencang, dan "Hey..!" seseorang menyentuh bahuku dan "Huaaaaaa.." Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil memeluk Xun. Astaga sudah 2x aku melakukannya.

"Bwahahahaha..." Suara tawa cempreng yang ku kenal. "Na, itu cuma Gan Ning.." Ujar Lu Xun lembut berusaha menenangkanku yang menangis nyaris mati ketakutan. Tangannya mengusap rambutku perlahan. Aku masih memeluknya. "Xing Ba, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, kau menakutinya."

"Kenapa? Hey, Yu Na, kau takut hantu? Dasar aneh. Hantu itu tidak ada. Kalaupun ada dia tidak akan mengganggumu karena ada aku hahahaha.. Lagipula mana mungkin hantu itu menapak di tanah. Kau benar-benar penakut ya..hahahaha"

"Ya, semua hantu takut pada bajak laut aneh sepertimu XingBa" timpal Lu Xun. Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap Gan Ning kesal. "Aku tidak takut, aku hanya terkejut!"

"O? Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin. Kalau Shang Xiang tidak takut hantu aku percaya. Tapi kalau kau.. Buktinya tadi kau sampai berteriak sekuat tenaga."

"Sudah kubilang aku terkejut!"

"Hm? Hanya terkejut tapi wajah pucat begitu dan mengeluarkan air mata? Hmmm, kalau aku menceritakan cerita ini kau pasti tidak berani tidur sendiri." Katanya tersenyum usil. "Suatu hari.."

Iihh rasanya ingin kutendang dia!

"Xing Ba, sudah, kita bisa terlambat!"

"Aah, BoYan, aku baru bahkan belum mulai cerita, kau selalu tidak bisa melihat orang lain senang."

Sepanjang jalan Gan Ning selalu menggodaku dengan mengatakan aku penakut. Biarin, biarin, biariiin, weeeekk.. Yang penting aku tidak mendengar cerita hantu dari mulutnya karena setiap dia akan mulai bercerita Lu Xun selalu mengalihkannya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Makasi jg wat black roses 00, piss...

Ok ini lanjutannya, disini muncul para penghuni istana, wa sengaja bikin adventure per hari kek gni, soalnya si OC ini ga bakal lama2 kok di alam DW ^0^

tapi keknya tetep panjang y (hehehehe,,,)

...

Akhirnya kami sampai di ruang perjamuan. Pengawal mengabarkan kedatangan kami. Aku adalah orang terakhir yang memasuki ruangan. Para anggota kerajaan sudah duduk didepan meja jamuannya masing-masing, disisi kiri dan kanan singgasana kaisar. Dan, yang duduk di singgasana itu pastilah kaisar, orang yang sangat gagah dan berwibawa. Saat masuk, aku memperhatikan yang dilakukan Gan Ning dan Lu Xun, mereka melipat tangan dan menundukkan kepala di hadapan, hmm, pasti yang namanya tuan Sun yang mereka sebut-sebut tadi. Apa aku juga harus melakukan itu?

"Hormat kami kepada yang mulia Sun Jian!" Mereka serentak mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menundukkan kepala dan merendahkan badan sedikit. "Berdirilah." Katanya. Lho? Sejak tadi kami kan sudah berdiri? Dasar orang aneh! Dia mengangkat tangannya ke sisi kiri, sepertinya mempersilahkan 2 orang itu menuju tempatnya, apa aku juga?

"Jadi, Li Yu Na? Itu namamu kan?"

Oh! Dia bicara padaku, berarti aku belum disuruh duduk..

"Benar, yang mulia." Aku menjawab sambil menunduk. Hahahaha, ternyata aku bisa juga berakting begini. Wah harus mempromosikan diri ke Hanung Bramantyo nih!

"Aku turut berduka dengan apa yang menimpa orangtuamu. Keadaan memang sangat sulit. Tapi inilah yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun perang telah membuat semua kacau."

Ha? Memangnya ada apa dengan ortangtuaku? Mereka baik-baik saja! Mamaku sudah pergi mengajar dan Papa akan datang menjemputku! Itu yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum aku nyasar kesini, you know!

"Aku mengucapkan selamat datang di Wu. Semoga kau senang dengan yang kami berikan. Dimana rumahmu? Sepertinya kau tidak tinggal di sekitar sini" Lanjutnya.

Tentu saja! Aku bahkan tidak hidup di jaman kuno seperti ini! Eh, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawab kalau aku warga negara Indonesia kan? Mana mereka tahu? Aku bisa dicurigai yang tidak-tidak kalau selalu berkata dan bertingkah aneh. Apalagi dalam keadaan perang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku tidak pulang! Aku hanya ingin kembali ke hutan itu, mana tahu ada portal yang bisa mengembalikanku ketempatku semula!

"Nona Li? Aku bertanya padamu." Ulang sang kaisar.

"Di hutan" jawabku asal.

"?" Sun Jian terlihat bingung dengan jawabanku. Astaga, aku mengatakan hal yang salah lagi..

"Maaf, yang mulia, sepertinya dia mengalami kejadian yang tidak ingin diingatnya sebelum sampai di hutan itu. Selebihnya, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan kepada Anda." Jawab Lu Xun. Terimakasih sudah membantuku.

"Hmm, aku mengerti, baiklah, rumahmu sudah tidak ada ya? Aku rasa lebih baik kau tinggal saja disini. Sejak ibunya meninggal Shang Xiang kesepian, dan sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Lagipula, masih ada kamar kosong disebelah kamarnya Shang Xiang. Ah, sebelumnya kau tidur dimana?" Tanya Sun Jian.

"Dia tidur di kamar Lu Xun, ayah." Shang Xiang tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Semua orang melihat ke arah Lu Xun, anak itu jadi salah tingkah. "Su..sudah larut malam saat aku membawanya kesini. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Dan kebetulan bibi Chu dan tabib Luo belum tidur, jadi aku meminta mereka mengobati lukanya. Karena tidak tahu harus membawanya kemana,jadi aku membawanya ke kamarku."

Dia menjelaskannya dengan wajah merah. Ah, kasihan.. Gara-gara aku, dia jadi kesulitan begitu..

"Tapi kalian tidak tidur berdua kan?" Seorang Jendral disebelah kananku tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Kami menjawab serentak. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menahan tawa. Apa-apaan sih? Apa ada yang lucu?

"Lalu Lu Xun tidur dimana?" Tanya Sun Jian. Belum sempat Lu Xun menjawab, Ling Tong mendahuluinya.

"Di kamarku, yang mulia. Dari pada dia tidur di pohon, lagipula dia tidak butuh banyak tempat seperti Gan Ning."

"Apa katamu?" Seru Gan Ning, padahal mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, Bo Yan tidak latihan kungfu sepertimu saat tidur!"

"Ya ampun, kalian pernah tidur berdua?" Tanya Shang Xiang.

"Dia yang memohon kepadaku!" Jawab Ling Tong.

"Itu karena kamarku bocor tepat diatas tempat tidurku, bodoh!"

"Hey kalian berdua.."

Astaga, ruangan jadi ramai gara-gara pertengkaran 2 orang itu dan suara Shang Xiang. Aku melihat Lu Xun, dia tertawa melihat pertengkaran GanNing vs LingTong, ah, gara-gara aku dia nyaris tidur di pohon? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah..

"Hahahaha..sudah,sudah, hari ini aku ingin menjamu tamuku, nona Li Yu Na. Nona Li, mulai nanti kau bisa tidur di kamar tamuku. Dan Lu Xun bisa kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan para anggota istana kepadamu. Aku adalah Sun Jian, ini putra tertuaku Sun Ce, dan disampingnya adalah istrinya, lady Da Qiao, sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal." Aku mengangguk ke arah mereka berdua. Sun Ce terlihat seperti si Jabal, teman kuliahku dulu dengan jenggot kambingnya. Hihihihi.. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku.

"Ditempat ini seharusnya adalah putra keduaku Sun Quan, sayang dia masih dalam perjalanan dari Xu Chiang, mungkin besok dia akan segera sampai" Oh, Shang Xiang punya 2 orang kakak laki-laki.. Betapa beruntungnya..

"Dan putri kecilku Shang Xiang, tentu kau sudah tahu kan?" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahnya, diapun berkata,"Ayah, dia harus memanggilku kakak, bukan begitu?" Sun Jian tertawa.. "Ya..ya.. Sepertinya kalian sudah sangat dekat .."

Dibarisan kanan adalah penasehat kerajaan, Zhou Yu, heey! Itu idolanya si Karen! Katanya selain tampan Zhou Yu itu sangat cerdas dan juga seorang Jendral perang. Kalau Karen disini pasti dia sudah berteriak-teriak dan memeluk orang itu. Hmm menurutku biasa saja, dibanding Jendral senior lain memang dia yang paling keren. Tapi wajah pucatnya itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu! Aku lebih suka melihat Lu Xun. Disebelahnya Xiao, nah! Untung Karen ga disini, kalau tidak sudah pecah perang perebutan Zhou Yu! Lalu Lu Meng, hm? Tampangnya mirip Aragorn di LOTR, hahahaha... Disebelahnya adalah para tetua Wu, Jendral Huang Gai, Jendral Cheng Pu, Jendral Han Dang. Sementara dibarisan kiri adalah para Jendral muda dan penerus Wu, Zhou Tai, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, dan Lu Xun. Ooii.. Kapan makannya ini? Astagaa..

"Baiklah nona Li, silahkan duduk.. Aku ingin kau mencoba hidangan terbaik dari Wu." Fuuuhh.. Akhirnya, Sun Jian menyudahi perkenalan panjangnya. Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk tuan Sun Jian. Appaa? Disebelah Lu Xun? Aku meyakinkan diri lagi, bukan salah mataku yang minus kan? Ternyata benar.. Sudahlah, aku tidak harus salah tingkah begini kan, tegarlah Fio, aku menghibur diri. Saat harusnya aku makan malam bersama keluargaku aku malah harus berada di tempat aneh dan makan malam bersama orang-orang aneh ini. Tapi, disinipun hangat seperti di rumah, mereka semua seperti bersaudara. Aku tersenyum. Pelayan menghidangkan makananku,hmm, sepertinya enak.. Baiklah, untuk sementara kunikmati saja dulu :)


	5. Chapter 5

*black roses 00- ahahaha, fiona seperti itu krn pertama, msh syok (di-iya-in fiona). Kedua, mnrt wa dy bgsnya ga dibikin yg perfect2 bgt, soalny lu xun nya khan almost perfect, kl fionanya dibikin perfect jga, bakalan garing, so biar tampangnya rada-rada mirip cai wenji, wa pikir nunjukin sdikit sisi evil-nya gapapa,palagi pas dy setress (*digampar fiona) trs, trlalu pndek y? xixixixi... kl gtu chapternya aja yg wa banyakin, otreee?

*putri- ya..ya..ya.. ga usah iri sm si fiona, kl mw pura-puranya kmu aja yg jd fiona hehehehe...

dsini wa mw bikin sdikit aja, krn mata udh sepet -_-

...

Setelah acara jamuan itu, semua pamit kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Malam sudah semakin larut. Aku yang sudah mulai mengantuk pun berjalan menuju ke kamarku, eh maksudku kamar baruku disebelah kamar Shang Xiang. Saat mencari Shang Xiang tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tanganku dari belakang. Lu Xun. "Tidak lupa kan? Hukumanmu?" Katanya, lagi-lagi disertai senyum itu. Aduh, tertangkap! Padahal aku sudah berusaha menghindarinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan tipe orang yang melarikan diri dari masalah!" Jawabku berbohong.

Dia tertawa, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo, ikut aku." Aku terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Err.. Anu, tu, eh maksudku, Xun, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Dia tertawa.

"Tadi terima kasih, sekarang maaf?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Xun, gara-gara aku kau nyaris tidur di pohon, makanya aku minta maaf!" Aku mulai kesal. Eh dia malah mengacak kepalaku.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Na, lagipula aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf begitu."

"Tapi.."

"Tapi, yang penting sekarang kau menemaniku belajar sampai selesai. Oiya, dilarang tidur, karena master Zhou Yu tidak suka ada yang tidur saat pelajarannya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Apa? Master Zhou Yu?

"Tunggu.. Maksudmu? Kau tidak belajar sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak, strategi perang harus dibicarakan bersama, oleh orang-orang yang menguasai secara teori maupun yang sudah berpengalaman. Termasuk yang masih belajar."

"Jadi.."

"Jadi nanti akan ada master Zhou Yu dan master Lu Meng sebagai mentornya. Jangan kuatir, hari ini hanya pelajaran khusus bagi para murid, tidak ada Jendral senior."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka perang. Lebih baik aku kembali saja kekamarku."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Ini kan hukumanmu!"

"Pokoknya tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau!"

"Hmm, kalau begitu, coba saja kembali sendiri kekamarmu." Senyum jahil tersungging dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja!" Aku balik kanan, mulai melangkah, dan tersadar yang terlihat adalah lorong-lorong panjang diterangi cahaya remang-remang. Aduh, kemana arahnya? Tadi saat berjalan bersama Xun, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan. Yang aku tahu sekarang aku masih berada dibangunan utama, utara. Sementara seingatku kamar ada di barat. Kalau dipeta utara itu atas, nah barat berarti kiri (FYI: aku pernah tersesat saat praktek menggunakan peta di pelajaran IPS waktu sekolah dulu). Kalau kekiri.. Aku tidak yakin. Ke kanan.. Sepertinya juga bukan. Aahhh menyebalkaann!

"Kenapa, Na? Bukannya mau kembali kekamarmu?" Ha! Dia masih disini! Uugh, pasti dia menertawakanku, menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan! Aku diam saja, masih membelakanginya.

"Na..?" Aku masih diam. Kesal sekali.

"Jadi.. Baiklah, karena kau bisa kembali kekamarmu sendiri, mungkin aku harus segera pergi."

"Xun!" Aku tidak tahan lagi. Uuuh mau maraaah! Aku berlari ke arahnya dan memukul-mukul bahunya gemas. "Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkaaaann..!"

"Hahahahahaha..."

Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku ditipuuu...!

"Ternyata kau bisa ditipu juga ya, hahahaha, ayo, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." Sambil berkata begitu ia menarik tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku harus mengikutinya, menyebalkaaann..

Perpustakaan, ya, itu nama ruangannya. Oh jadi mereka belajar disini. Saat memasuki ruangan aku melihat beberapa orang duduk mengelilingi meja besar persegi panjang. Master Zhou Yu duduk di ujung kiri dan master Lu Meng di kanan. Ada 6 kursi sisanya, 4 diantaranya sudah diisi. Zhou Tai, Sun Ce, LingTong, dan...kalau tidak salah namanya Taishi Ci. Dan mereka semua memandang kearahku dan Xun. Tentu saja mereka heran, kenapa aku tiba-tiba muncul disitu. Setelah memberi hormat Xun menjelaskan,

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf master Zhou Yu, master Lu Meng dan tuan Sun Ce. Tadi Yu Na tersesat sementara semua orang sudah kembali ke kamarnya, aku pikir jika mengantarnya dulu baru kesini akan membuatku sangat terlambat. Maka aku mengajaknya kesini." Apa? Bukan begitu ceritanya! Dia yang membuatku tersesat! Aku melihat kearahnya, dengan santainya dia malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya, apa maksudnya?

"Begitu, baiklah, nona Li, silahkan duduk. Mungkin ini akan membosankan, tapi aku harap kau tidak keberatan." Master Lu Meng tersenyum ramah setelah sempat "berdiskusi" dengan master Zhou Yu (mungkin lewat telepati, karena mereka hanya saling menatap dan diakhiri dengan anggukan kepala). Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih aku duduk dibangku kosong paling kanan, sementara Lu Xun disebelah kiriku.

"Nah sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang, tunggu, mana Gan Ning?" Tanya master Zhou Yu. Semua diam. "Sepertinya dia kabur lagi master Zhou. Mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang mabuk." Celetuk LingTong. "Hhh.. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dia tidak hadir." Master Zhou Yu mengeluh. "Sudahlah, dia sudah 23 tahun dan berpengalaman. Terlalu sering belajar teori akan membuatnya bosan. Siapkan saja hukuman untuknya. Bagaimanapun dia sudah melanggar ketentuan." Kata master Lu Meng. Dan pelajaran mereka dimulai. Aku penasaran, apa sih yang mereka pelajari? Tiba-tiba minatku langsung lenyap saat master Zhou Yu membentangkan sebuah kertas besar diatas meja yang ternyata adalah sebuah PETA! Oh No!

"Ini adalah Wu, disini Shu, dan disana Wei. Saat ini Wei sudah bergerak dan menempatkan pasukannya dititik ini, ini, dan juga ini.. Blablabla.." Para murid mendengarkan dengan baik. Tapi aku tertarik dengan kata-kata,"Perdaya langit untuk melewati samudera" Saat Zhou Yu bertanya apa artinya, Lu Xun dengan mantap menjawab maksudnya adalah menipu lawan dan menyembunyikan tujuan sebenarnya dengan pura-pura bersikap dan beraktifitas biasa sehingga musuh lengah. Hmm, banyak perumpamaan dan istilah. Menarik, tapi mataku tidak bisa diajak kompromi.. Semakin berat, berat, hingga suara-suara mereka yang berdiskusi tak terdengar lagi..


	6. Chapter 6

hai, muncul lagi ^^

mlm thn baruan tiba-tiba dpt ide gila ini ahahahaha... so disini muncul OC lg (yah tp ga penting-penting amat sih - cm yg jaga taman), trus si kakek muncul jg, ngasi 'hint'.

happy new year n enjoy ^0^

...

Gelap, dimana ini?

"Fiona.." Aku melihat ke arah sumber suara. Kakek!

"Fiona, dengarkan kakek. Bertahanlah sampai kakek bisa merebut kembali kunci itu."

"Kunci? Maksud kakek?" Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau berada disini karena kunci itu, beruntung tidak di negara Wei. Kakek akan berusaha, kau pun juga harus berusaha ya, bersikap baiklah kepada mereka, setidaknya sebagai tanda terima kasih telah menyelamatkanmu. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang menimbulkan kecurigaan karena ini masa perang, dan kau disini adalah remaja 18 tahun. Bertingkahlah seperti anak 18 tahun!" Apaa?

"Ta..tapi kakek, tunggu, aku tidak.. Kakek? Kakek? Kakek! Kakek dimana? Tunggu, masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" Dia tiba-tiba menghilang, dan, dimana ini? Kamar? Jadi.. Aku bermimpi lagi..

...

"Nona Li, selamat pagi."

Aku melihat ke arah datangnya suara.

"Oh, bibi Chu, selamat pagi."

"Aku mengantarkan teh untuk nona, silahkan diminum." Katanya sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh kepadaku.

"Terima kasih bibi Chu.."

"Lady Xiao juga menyuruhku membawakan baju yang sudah dijahitkannya untukmu. Aku sudah meletakkannya di meja kamar."

"Benarkah? Wah, kapan dia menjahitnya? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, aku juga berterima kasih padamu, bibi Chu."

"Sudah menjadi tugasku, nona Li."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami ini diberi upah yang lebih dari cukup nona. Aku ini pelayanmu dan tuan muda Lu. Jangan sungkan menyuruhku. Justru aku akan bingung jika nona tidak memberiku tugas apapun." Katanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, tugasmu sekarang, siapkan air hangat untukku, karena aku ingin mandi."

"Akan segera bibi laksanakan nona, tunggulah sebentar disini ya.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bibi Chu.."

"Ya nona Li?"

"Mmh, apa kau tau siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

Dia terlihat bingung, "Bukankah nona sudah berada disini setelah acara di bangunan utama?" Laaah, dia balik bertanya.

"Ahahaha, iya, iya.. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?" Dia tersenyum. Sudahlah, dia mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku tidak langsung kembali ke kamar setelah itu. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa berada disini ya? Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan master Zhou Yu? Pasti dia marah karena aku tidur saat pelajarannya. Ah yang penting sekarang aku mandi dulu. Wah, kamar mandinya besar, hmm, tentu saja ini kan kamar untuk tamu kerajaan hihihihi.. Setelah bibi Chu menyiapkan air hangat, akupun mandi dan berpakaian.

Baju yang dibuatkan Xiao kali ini berwarna merah, dihiasi warna emas disetiap ujungnya. Model 1 suit dengan panjang astagaa! Panjangnya cuma sejengkal diatas lutut! O-ow,

"Cantik sekali nona Li." Puji bibi Chu.

"Mmmh, aku pakai baju yang kemarin saja bi.." Aku benar-benar malu memakai ini. Bukankah ini terlalu sexy? Bagaimana kalau tuan Sun melihatnya? Aku bisa dibilang tidak sopan, you know! Belum lagi para Jendral, belum lagi GanNing, LingTong, dan Xun!

"Jangan begitu, kau sangat cantik memakainya, terlihat lebih dewasa. Jangan kecewakan lady Xiao, nona Li. Dia sudah menjahitkannya khusus untukmu. Lagipula.. Bajumu sudah dibawa untuk dicuci.." Nasehat bibi Chu sambil merapikan rambutku.

"Rambutmu diikat saja ya, hmm, bagian samping yang pendek ini dibiarkan saja tergerai saja, nah, lihatlah, betapa cantiknya dirimu!" Ternyata dia berbakat kerja di salon. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk dan,

"Yu Na, apa kau sudah bangun? Aku mencarimu kekamar Xunnie, tapi saat kupanggil yang keluar malah dia dengan muka mengantuk, ternyata kau disini." Kepala Shang Xiang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Ya, selamat pagi kakak Xiang." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Waaaah.. Kau cantik sekali.. Sangat cocok dengan baju itu. Bibi Chu yang mendadandanimu?" Tanyanya. Bibi Chu tersenyum, "Benar kan nona Li? Kau cantik dengan baju itu.."

"Mmmh.."

"Heeii, ayo yang semangat, ini hari pertama musim semi, dan aku akan mengajakmu melihat keindahan musim semi di Wu!" Tanya Shang Xiang.

"Maaf, putri, tapi nona Li sepertinya bermasalah dengan baju barunya." Jelas bibi Chu.

"Loh? Kenapa? Padahal kau cantik sekali memakainya. Ow, aku tahu, kau malu ya? Hahahaha, tidak apa-apa, lihat, aku juga kan? Xiao dan Da juga. Tentunya kita tidak akan memakai baju yang sama setiap hari Yu Na." Shang Xiang menahan tawa. Aku melihatnya, ah benar, Shang Xiang juga sexy dengan celana ketatnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita mengelilingi istana!" Dia menarik tanganku.

Istana Wu ini sangat luas. Tidak perlu kuceritakan betapa luasnya, yang jelas orang baru pasti akan tersesat kalau tidak ada panduan. Saat keluar dari kompleks kamar kami berpapasan dengan tuan Sun Jian. Tuan Sun orang yang baik, sepertinya senang melihat kedekatan kami, dan berpesan supaya nanti tidak lupa sarapan pagi di bangunan utama. Hey, tuan Sun Jian juga memakai pakaian baru! Pelayan dan pengawal istana juga tidak memakai baju yang biasanya. Sepertinya memang begitu. Setelah puas berkeliling Shang Xiang mengajakku ke taman barat. Tidak begitu jauh dari kamar tidur, hanya saja letaknya sedikit kebelakang. Waaah, sangat indah! Banyak bunga-bunga cantik! Dan penataannya sangat bagus. Ada bangku panjang untuk menikmati pemandangan itu ditengahnya.

"Bagus kan?" Tanya Shang Xiang.

"Ya! Sangat bagus! Indah sekali.." Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumanku.

"Selamat pagi tuan putri, selamat pagi nona Li." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki paruh baya memberi hormat. Hey, dia tahu namaku!

"Ah, paman Wang, kami sedang menikmati indahnya taman ini. Yu Na menyukainya! Ya kan Yu Na?"

"Ya, sangat indah."

"Terima kasih nona Li."

"Paman Wang ini yang menata taman di istana. Kau sudah melihat hasil karyanya yang lain selama kita berjalan tadi kan?"

"Ya, paman sungguh hebat!" Pujiku. "Kenapa dia tahu namaku?" Bisikku pada Shang Xiang. "Tentu saja, disini semua seperti saudara, sejak hari pertama kau menemui ayahku itu semua orang sudah tahu." Jelas Shang Xiang juga berbisik padaku.

"Hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik nona Li, syukurlah kau menyukainya." Jawabnya merendah.

"Paman, ini bunga apa?" Tanyaku saat melihat serangkaian bunga putih yang sangat cantik.

"Nona menyukainya? Itu bunga anyelir. Anyelir putih itu melambangkan sesuatu yang indah, ketulusan, seperti nona."

"Paman ini bercanda hahahaha..." Timpalku.

"Tidak. Setiap bunga memiliki makna tersendiri, nona."

Disaat sedang bercakap-cakap, terdengar suara,

"Xing Ba!"

"Hahahahaha.. Ayo ambil kalau bisa!"

Gan Ning terlihat sedang berlari membawa sesuatu. Dibelakangnya Lu Xun, hm? Ada yang beda, oh! Dia tidak memakai topi! Pasti yang dibawa Gan Ning tadi topinya. "Xing Ba, cepat kembalikan! Atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Aku tidak menyesal, ambil saja kalau bisa anak kecil!"

"Kau akan menyesal seperti Gong Ji!"

Saat melihatku dan Shang Xiang, Gan Ning melempar topi Lu Xun ke arah kami.

"Hey para gadis, tangkap!" Serunya. Shang Xiang dengan reflek menangkapnya,

"Akan menjadi permainan menarik. Pegang ini Yu Na!" Katanya sambil memberikan topi vampir itu padaku dan berdiri di depanku. Gan Ning berhenti lari saat melihatku.

"Wo hoo, lihat siapa ini? Suit suiit!" Ujar Gan Ning. Lu Xun muncul dengan napas terengah-engah diikuti Ling Tong yang, astaga, kenapa penuh lumpur begitu? Shang Xiang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Kembalikan topiku, putri." Kata Lu Xun kepada Shang Xiang. "Kenapa kau memintanya padaku? Lihat, aku tidak memegang topimu. Benda itu ada pada Yu Na." Kata Shang Xiang sambil memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang kosong dan menunjuk ke arahku.

"Yu Na? Hey, jadi gadis ini Yu Na?" Seru Gan Ning. "Wah, benarkah? Kau terlihat berbeda Yu Na! Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti itu!" Tambah Ling Tong sambil mencari-cari air membersihkan lumpur di wajahnya. "Hey, Boyan, ayo sana minta topimu." Ling Tong menyiku Lu Xun yang dari tadi diam saja. Aku melihatnya, tanpa topi dia terlihat sangat cute! Dan dengan baju tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan bodynya itu, he's so.. Hey, kenapa wajahnya memerah?

"Umm, ng.. Na, topiku.." Melihatnya grogi seperti itu aku malah ingin menggodanya,

"Ini? Memangnya kenapa dengan topi ini?"

"Na, kembalikan topiku ya?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengambilnya dengan paksa."

"Coba saja."

"Hahahaha, bagus Yu Na, ayo kita bermain! Lempar yang kuat ya!" Seru Shang Xiang mengambil jarak yang agak jauh, begitu juga Gan Ning dan Ling Tong. Aku melemparnya ke Shang Xiang, Lu Xun mengejar tapi Shang Xiang malah melempar topi itu ke Gan Ning, Gan Ning ke Ling Tong. Paman Wang geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Lalu Ling Tong kembali melemparkannya padaku, saat aku akan menangkapnya, Lu Xun juga bergerak ke arah yang sama. Topi itu sudah berada ditanganku dan Lu Xun saat tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpaku. Astagaaa, beraaat! Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu serentak berteriak, "Aawww..!" Saat membuka mata, ya Tuhan! Wajahnya tampan tanpa topi itu hanya 3 senti dari wajahku! Kenapa wajahnya sedekat ini? Aku merasa wajahku memanas..

"Disini kalian rupanya, ayah sudah menunggu kita di ruang utama dan ASTAGA, LU XUN! APA YANG SEDANG..?" Kalimat Jabal eh Sun Ce yang baru saja datang bersama Da terputus ketika melihat posisiku yg berada dibawah Lu Xun, dengan wajah yang sangat dekat, sementara tangan kiri ku dan tangan kanannya sama-sama memegang topi yang tadi kami perebutkan. Lady Da menutup mulutnya. Dengan posisi seperti itu pasti mereka mengira yang tidak-tidak! Sementara Shang Xiang dan 2 orang usil itu akhirnya tidak dapat menahan tawa. Lu Xun segera bangkit dan membantuku berdiri. Setelah memasang topinya, dia berkata, "Maafkan aku tuan Sun Ce, tapi ini gara-gara Gan Ning."

"Hey, aku hanya mengambil topimu, tapi tidak menyuruhmu mencium Yu Na!" Gan Ning membela diri.

"Aku tidak menciumnya!"

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti menciumnya!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya!"

"Dia baru akan melakukannya Xing Ba, belum melakukannya." Timpal Ling Tong sambil tertawa.

"Berarti tadi kau berniat melakukannya.." Tuduh Gan Ning.

"Bukan begitu! Ini semua gara-gara kalian mengambil topiku!"

"Semua gara-gara Bo Fu! Kalau dia tidak muncul pasti Boyan sudah melakukannya." Teriak Gan Ning, ga nyambung!

"Hey, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Kata Sun Ce tidak rela. Sementara Shang Xiang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Akhirnya Da yang menjadi penengah pertengkaran anak-anak nakal itu.


	7. Chapter 7

black roses 00 ahahaha... maap..maap, ga maksud bkin esmosi ^^ waa, kl pmbaca tpngaruh b'arti wa ada kmajuan ni, horee..

wa lanjutin ya (mrasa ga bdosa, ayee)

...

Kami sampai diruangan utama, dimana tuan Sun Jian dan para Jendral senior telah menunggu. "Darimana saja kalian? Hampir 1/2 jam kami menunggu." Tanya master Zhou Yu yang merasa bersalah karena tuan Sun Jian terlambat sarapan gara-gara muridnya yang nakal-nakal itu.

"Maaf master Zhou, tapi Gan Ning mengambil topiku." Lu Xun memberikan alasan.

"Dia melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Lu Meng.

"Aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran olah raga padanya." Timpal Gan Ning.

"Ya olahraga dan pelajaran khusus tambahan.." Sambung Ling Tong diiringi tawa tertahan dari Shang Xiang.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Zhou Yu.

"Gan Ning mengajari Lu Xun cara mencium seorang gadis, bwahahaha.." Jawab Ling Tong yang kemudian tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Semua memandang ke arah Lu Xun.

"Hey tapi aku tidak.."

"Benar kan yang kulihat tadi? Jadi kau menciumnya?" Belum sampai kalimat Lu Xun sudah dipotong oleh Sun Ce.

"Tidak! Xing Ba dan Gong Ji mengambil topiku dan memberikannya pada Yu Na. Saat aku akan mengambilnya aku terjatuh. Itu yang kau lihat tadi tuan Sun Ce." Lu Xun berusaha membela diri, mukanya sudah memerah.

"Tapi.. Posisi seperti itu aku rasa tidak normal untuk seseorang yang terjatuh karena mengambil topi, benar kan Da ku sayang?" Sun Ce meragukan alibi Xun diiringi anggukan Da yang juga tidak tahan untuk sekedar tersenyum.

"Tapi aku benar-benar.."

"Yu Na, benar dia menciummu?" Tiba-tiba Sun Jian menanyaiku. Semua melihat kearahku. Saat ini aku merasa seperti sedang berada di pengadilan!

"Tentu tidak yang mulia. Yang dikatakan Xun tadi benar." Jawabku.

"Hmm.. Benarkah? Kau tidak membelanya kan?" Haaa? Apa ini? Kenapa tuan Sun tidak percaya sih?

"Tidak yang mulia, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Yu Na membelanya, lagipula kau tadi memanggilnya apa? Xun?" Tanya Sun Ce. Memangnya kenapa dengan panggilan itu? Itukan memang namanya? Shang Xiang juga memanggilnya Xunnie! Dasar Jabal jadi-jadian, makiku dalam hati.

"Tapi dia benar-benar tidak.."

"Sudah, sudah, kalaupun benar aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, itu berarti kalian sudah dewasa hahahaha, sekarang mari makan."

Aaaarrgghh, sepertinya tuan Sun sudah biasa dengan ritual keributan sebelum makan ini..ck..ck..ck..

Saat duduk, Gan Ning yang berada disebelah Xun bertanya, "Jadi kau memanggil Boyan dengan 'Xun' ya? Dan dia memanggilmu 'Na'. Nama yang manis, cocok untuk kalian. Hmm ternyata kalian saling memanggil dengan panggilan sayang." Ling Tong yang mendengarnya terkikik geli.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan nama itu? Xun kan memang namanya!" Tanyaku kesal kepada mereka. Mereka tidak menjawab tapi tetap tertawa terkikik-kikik, menyebalkan! Saat Lu Xun akan ikut berbicara,

"Ada apa Yu Na?" Tanya Sun Jian karena kami belum juga makan.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa yang mulia." Jawabku sambil segera mengambil mangkokku. Begitu juga Gan Ning, Ling Tong, dan Xun.

Selesai makan, tuan Sun dan para Jendral kembali ke ruangannya masing-masing kecuali Lu Meng. Lalu Sun Ce berkata, "Hey, aku ingin berburu kelinci! Kalian semua ikut ya!" Aku tidak tahu itu berupa ajakan atau perintah. Tapi Lu Meng menjawab, "Tapi pangeran Sun Ce, bukankah 3 hari yang lalu juga sudah berburu?"

"Waktu itu aku tidak dapat apa-apa Lu Meng. Pokoknya aku mau berburu! Kalian semua harus ikut!" O, ini jelas-jelas sebuah perintah.

"Wah? Semua? Asyik, asyiikk, Yu Na kita ikut ya! Kau bisa naik kuda kan?" Shang Xiang berteriak senang. Naik kuda? Kalau naik delman si pernah!

"Aku tidak bisa naik kuda, aku disini saja kakak Xiang."

"Wanita tidak usah ikut, berburu itu untuk para lelaki." Kata Gan Ning.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut! Da dan Xiao saja ikut!" Balas Shang Xiang.

"Da dan Xiao menemani suami mereka, tidak ikut berburu."

"Aku juga tidak berburu, hanya berkuda saja bersama Yu Na. Kakak Ce, aku ikut ya, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu.." Shang Xiang mulai merajuk ke kakaknya.

"Baik, tapi kau janji tidak akan pergi jauh dari para pengawal." Kata Sun Ce.

"Haaaahh? Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja, Yu Na, ayo kita ke kandang kuda, aku akan mengajarimu. Kau pilih kudamu sendiri ya..!" Shang Xiang menarik tanganku. Aku terpaksa mengikutinya. Lagipula, jangan-jangan di hutan itu aku bisa kembali pulang...

Ketika sampai di kandang kuda, astagaa, banyak sekali kudanya!

"Yu Na, kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Shang Xiang. Hmm, aku bingung. Mengendarai motor saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi KUDA! Kemudian datang salah seorang penjaga kandang menyerahkan kuda gagah berwarna coklat ke Shang Xiang.

"Putri, ini kudanya."

"Oh, terima kasih. Lihat Yu Na, ini kudaku. Namanya Zongse." Kata Shang Xiang sambil mengelus kudanya. "Ayo pilih kudamu."

Aku benar-benar bingung, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana memilih kuda. "Untukmu harus yang sudah jinak, Na." Tiba-tiba Lu Xun muncul bersama Ling Tong. Masing-masing dengan kudanya.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Xiang.

"Master Lu Meng dan tuan Ce menugaskan kami menjaga kalian." Jawab Ling Tong.

"Hhh.. selalu begitu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan aku bisa menjaga Yu Na. Ce itu kadang memang berlebihan, meskipun tidak seperti Quan." Shang Xiang menggerutu. Lu Xun bertanya padaku, "Jadi, sudah menemukan kudamu, Na?"

"Belum." Jawabku.

"Kau suka warna apa?"

"Tidak tahu." Aku suka warna biru, tapi mana mungkin ada kuda berwarna biru? Hahahahaha.. Makanya kujawab saja tidak tahu.

"Dasar kau ini, untukmu yang warna putih saja. Hmm, yang itu kelihatannya bagus. Ayo kita lihat!" Katanya menarik tanganku meninggalkan Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong yang sedang terkikik-kikik. Penjaga mengeluarkan kuda putih itu. Sepertinya tidak jinak, karena penjaga itu sedikit kesulitan, tapi saat didekatku kuda itu tiba-tiba terlihat sangat patuh.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Kata Lu Xun tersenyum. Benarkah? Aku mendekati kuda itu.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanyaku pada penjaga. "Dia belum punya nama nona, itu kuda rampasan sewaktu mengamankan Jian Dong. Kau bisa memberinya nama. Kuda itu jantan." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, namamu Mao ya. Hai Mao, mulai hari ini kau harus membantuku ya.." Ujarku mengelus kuda itu. Menurutku Mao nama yang bagus, mirip nama motornya si Karen hehehehe.. Dan Mao juga sepertinya tidak keberatan. Nah, sekarang, bagaimana cara naiknya ya? Tinggi sekali sadelnya..

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Xun.

"Mmmh..hehehehe.." Akupun nyengir seperti kuda. Xun tersenyum, kemudian membantuku naik ke atas kuda. Setelah itu ia pun menaiki kudanya. Dia membantuku mengendalikan Mao, dan kami kembali ketempat Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong menunggu. Hey, kenapa mereka berbisik-bisik dan tertawa?

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hhmmpphh, ti, tidak ada apa-apa, hihihihi.." Jawab Shang Xiang. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

Aku suka berkuda, ternyata mengendalikannya begitu saja. Kalau mau jalan gerakkan tali kekangnya ditambah sedikit sentakan kaki. Kalau mau berhenti tinggal tarik tali kekangnya. Begitu yang diajarkan Xun. Hmm menyenangkan. Sementara para lelaki itu berburu, aku, Xiang, Da dan Xiao berkeliling naik kuda. Tentu saja diiringi para pengawal.

Sudah menjelang sore, tapi para cowo' itu masih belum kembali. Mana aku lupa tanya sama Xun lagi, aku khan ga ingat sama sekali tempatku jatuh dulu :(

"Apa kita harus mencari mereka?" Tanya Xiao mulai kuatir.

"Jangan! Hutan ini sangat luas, terlalu beresiko kalau kita mencari mereka." Kata Da. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu sebentar lagi."

Namun sudah menjelang malam pun mereka masih belum muncul.

"Kita kembali saja ke istana." Kata Shang Xiang. Saat akan berbalik terdengar suara derap kuda. Nah, itu mereka. Lho? Kenapa tuan Ce cemberut begitu? Jangan-jangan buruannya kabur lagi ya..

"Lama sekali." Keluh Shang Xiang.

"Ce bersikeras harus mendapatkan kelinci itu untuk Da. Tapi dia tidak mau dibantu, makanya lama." Jelas Zhou Yu.

"Suamiku, tidak perlu sampai begitu." Kata Da berusaha menghibur Ce. Tapi Ce masih tetap cemberut.

"Kenapa masih cemberut begitu? Sudah dapat kelincinya kan?" Tanya Shang Xiang sambil menunjuk buruan Ce. Ce diam saja, masih dengan wajah kusut.

"Gan Ning membantunya, makanya begitu, padahal dia ingin menangkap sendiri." Jelas Lu Meng.

"Lama sekali sih! Lagipula para wanita ini pasti sudah mulai ketakutan." Kata Gan Ning. "Hey Ce, ayolah, yang penting kau berburu kan?"

"Pokoknya aku akan berburu lagi. Aku harus mendapatkannya dengan tanganku sendiri!" Akhirnya Ce buka mulut.

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi tidak saat ini. Yang mulia Sun pasti sudah menunggu kita." Kata Lu Meng. Dan kamipun kembali ke istana dengan Ce yang tetap uring-uringan. Hhh.. Sepertinya aku masih harus berada disini..


	8. Chapter 8

black roses 00 iya ni, mksudnya mo bikin Sun Ce keras kepala, tp malah jadiny kek anak kecil ya? (author emg lg error) XD

MrsGoldenweek makasi, makasi, makasi.. tp Ling Tong cm nemenin doank koq.. pairingnya Shang Xiang si tadinya sama si... ah tapi seru juga keknya kl sm Ling Tong! nice idea, but wa musti ngendon dl ni mikirny, ato ga kmu pnya ide ni pairing mo dgimanain? ^^

disini wa bikin dikit dlu ya, gi mentok soalnya hehehe... oiya, direview y, makasiii...

...

Setelah makan malam semua kembali beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi aku masih tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk keluar kamar, sekedar menghirup udara malam. Aku membuka pintu kamar,

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Sapaan dari kamar diseberang kolam mengagetkanku. Lu Xun, dia belum tidur?

"Aku kesana ya." Lanjutnya, lalu menyeberangi kolam yang jadi pembatas kamar dan duduk disebelahku. "Memikirkanku?" Katanya setelah berada disampingku.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Buat apa aku memikirkanmu?" Balasku. Aku tahu mukaku pasti seperti kepiting rebus saat mengatakannya. Kuakui aku mulai sering memperhatikannya.

"Oh, bukan memikirkanku ya?" Nada yang sedikit kecewa terdengar dari mulutnya. "Lalu memikirkan siapa?"

"Bukan 'siapa', tapi 'apa'." Jawabku.

"Boleh aku tahu?"

"Hhh.. Aku.. Merindukan keluargaku. Tapi.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bertemu mereka kembali." Mataku menerawang ke langit malam, sungguh, aku merindukan papa, mama, dan adik-adikku. Aku merindukan kehidupan NORMALku..

Dia memegang tanganku,

"Na, mereka disana pasti baik-baik saja. Dan kau pun disini harus berusaha. Mereka pasti tidak suka melihatmu sedih. Arwahnya tidak akan tenang." Arwah? Enak saja, keluargaku masih hidup, you know! Saat akan membantahnya, Lu Xun lebih dulu menceritakan kehidupannya sebelum menjadi calon strategis Wu. Masa kecil yang bahagia karena ayahnya adalah seorang Gubernur. Namun karena pemberontakan Serban Kuning, semuanya hilang. Ayah dan ibunya tewas, dan dia diasuh oleh pamannya. Hingga akhirnya dia dipanggil ke istana Wu. Diusia yang sangat muda itu dia sudah mengemban tugas berat sebagai calon strategis masa depan Wu. Meskipun sulit, dia tetap berusaha, karena ada impian yang ingin diraihnya. "Sulit bukan berarti tidak bisa kan?" Begitu katanya. Ah, sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya.

"Kau lihat kumpulan bintang yang disana, Na? Mereka pasti ada disana, damai dan bahagia. Indah bukan?" Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuknya. Benar! Kumpulan bintang kecil-kecil yang indah. "Bintang kecil itu menandakan tempat yang jauh. Nah, coba lihat ke utara, itu adalah Wei, dan itu, itu adalah Shu, lalu Wu disebelah sana. Kita bisa melihat keberadaan seseorang dari susunan bintang-bintang itu. Master Zhou Yu mengajarkannya padaku, tapi aku belum semahir master Zhou." Katanya sambil tertawa, hmm dia pintar, tambah lagi nilai plusnya.

"Lalu sekarang aku ada dimana?" Tanyaku mulai tertarik.

"Lihat kan? Di timur, Wu, ada bintang yang bercahaya terang disebelah bintang yang redup itu. Bintang terang itu adalah dirimu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Jangan-jangan yang terang itu bintangmu."

"Bukan, itu adalah dirimu, lihat bintang-bintang lain disekelilingnya, semua bersinar terang, tapi kalah terang dengan bintang itu, walaupun hanya satu."

"Berarti itu bintangmu. Bintangku yang redup itu." Kataku sambil menunjuk bintang yang sinarnya angot-angotan disebelah bintang terang itu. Dia mengacak rambutku lagi sambil berkata, "Kau ini keras kepala ya, yang redup itu aku. Karena aku masih belum menemukan yang kucari, yang terang itu dirimu. Padahal kau baru beberapa hari disini tapi hampir semua orang di istana ini mengenalmu."

"Hmmm.."Aku sedikit ge-er dipuji begitu. Kenapa aku jadi berdebar- debar begini?

"Ah lihat! Disana juga ada bintang yang terang, disana juga." Kataku.

"Itu, Shu dan Wei, tentu saja masing-masing memiliki cahaya terang sendiri. Masing-masing juga punya bintang yang redup kan? Yang redup bisa jadi terang dan yang terang bisa redup dan mati. Begitulah hidup, semua datang silih berganti. Tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya, blablabla..." Aku tidak mendengar lagi kelanjutan kalimatnya, mataku sangat, sangat berat..


	9. Chapter 9

black roses 00: iya ni.. lgi butek XD makanya skrg dbantai sepanjang2nya (jiaahh..)

MrsGoldenweek yg ga log in: ahaha.. iya, iya, entar emg ada rncana bikin pairing SX-LT tpi wa mo bikin rumit (gara-gara tadiny wa mo pasangin ma si LB itu) hmm.. diliat aja wa dpt wangsit kya apa y (abis kadang dpetnya yg error bgt XD)

ini jga ceritanya jd panjang gtu, ada OC baru lagi, tpi OC ni ntar berperan banget dalam rangka bantu Yu Na bwt buka portal pulang, so enjoy ^^

...

Paginya aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di kamar. Ada teh hangat di mejaku. Jangan-jangan Lu Xun yang membawaku ke sini. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Setelah merapikan diri aku keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hm? Kenapa masih sepi? Padahal matahari sudah bersinar. Biasanya jam segini sudah terjadi keributan yang dilakukan Gan Ning and the Gank di kamar sisi sebelah kolam itu. Aku melihat kamar Shang Xiang, sepertinya dia memang belum bangun, dan aku tidak mau membangunkannya. Pasti dia masih lelah setelah seharian kemarin tak henti berbicara dan mengajariku berkuda. Ya sudah, aku ke taman barat saja. Saat melintasi kamar setelah kamar Shang Xiang aku melihat lampu kamar itu hidup. Hm? Kalau tidak salah itu kamar kakaknya Shang Xiang yang satu lagi kan? Kenapa lampunya hidup? Ah sudahlah, bukan urusanku. Aku meneruskan perjalanan menuju taman barat.

Hhh... Aku duduk dibangku taman. Kemana semua orang? Bibi Chu dan paman Wang juga tidak kelihatan. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. "Maaf nona, tapi tadi kau menjatuhkan ini." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangku. Aku melihat ke arah suara itu, sosok tinggi tegap dengan body maskulin tersenyum padaku sambil tangannya menyodorkan pita yang tadi kupakai. Rambut pendek diikat, alis mata tebal, dan rahang yang kokoh membuatnya terlihat sangat gagah. "Terima kasih." Ujarku meraih pita yang disodorkannya.

"Siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu. Kau tamu Shang Xiang? Oiya, aku Sun Quan." Sun Quan? Berarti kakaknya Shang Xiang!

"Hormat kepada pangeran. Namaku Li Yu Na."

"Hmm, tidak perlu formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Quan. Jadi Yu Na, aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kan? Kau adalah tamu Shang Xiang?"

"Errr, sebenarnya juga tidak begitu sih.. Tapi ya sepertinya begitu.." Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, kalimat aneh itu kuakhiri sambil nyengir kuda. Benar! Nyengir kuda dihadapan seorang pangeran bukan hal yang seharusnya ku lakukan! Dia tertawa. "Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan pagi ini di taman?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku rasa Shang Xiang belum bangun dan aku tidak ingin membangunkannya, jadi aku kesini saja."

"Begitu. Kau menyukai taman ini?"

Entah kenapa dia sudah duduk disampingku dan aku tidak mungkin mengusir pangeran gagah itu dari sana.

"Ya, begitulah. Disini damai sekali."

"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Kalau begitu tinggal saja disini, aku rasa keluargamu tidak akan keberatan." Hahahaha, pangeran ini senang bercanda juga ternyata. Aku tertawa, tapi dia malah menaikkan alis dan bertanya heran, "Kenapa? Aku serius dengan kalimatku tadi." Katanya.

"Ah, tidak.. Maaf pangeran, tapi menurut pangeran apa aku tidak apa-apa berada disini?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi kan?" Jawabnya diiringi sebuah senyuman.

"Aku pikir ada dimana, ternyata kau disini mengganggu Yu Na, kakakku yang nakal!" Shang Xiang muncul dibelakang kami sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hey, aku hanya menemaninya dan mengajaknya mengobrol, itu juga gara-gara kau telat bangun, adikku yang nakal." Balasnya sambil mengacak rambut adiknya, aku iri, aku juga ingin punya kakak laki-laki yang menyayangiku seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa rasanya punya seorang kakak.

"Yu Na? Hey, kau melamun?" Shang Xiang mengejutkanku.

"Eh, ng..tidak.."

"Merindukannya?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa? Siapa? Merindukan siapa?"

"Ya kaaan? Dia baru saja pergi beberapa jam, tapi kau sudah terlihat murung.."

"Mana mungkin begitu! Aku tidak memikirkan Xun!"

"Lhooo? Aku kan tidak bilang kau memikirkan Xunnie, aku hanya bilang 'merindukannya' tdiak menyebut namanya kan?" DOR! Aku merasa seperti habis ditembak sniper tepat dikepala! Mukaku pasti sudah merah seperti tomat. Shang Xiang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sun Quan melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu Lu Xun?" Tanyanya.

Shang Xiang tidak menjawabnya, tapi mengatakan padaku kalau tuan Sun Jian, Sun Ce dan Jendral lainnya sedang menuju provinsi Jing. Sementara para Jendral muda itu diutus ke beberapa kota kecil disekitar Jiang Dong untuk mengamankan para bandit. Sekalian sebagai latihan praktek mereka.

"Paling-paling besok mereka sudah kembali." Sambungnya. Oh begitu, baiklah, lagian aku juga tidak memikirkan Xun kok. Ok, mungkin iya sedikit, tapi hanya untuk berterima kasih. Dan sedikit berbincang, karena bersamanya tidak membosankan. Dan, hey, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?

"Yu Na, kita ke kota yuk, sepertinya kau bosan kalau tidak ada kegiatan." Shang Xiang menawariku. Ya, aku mulai bosan, karena tidak ada MP3, tidak ada BB , tidak ada TV, bahkan radio pun mereka tak punya!

"Kota?"

"Ya, kita berkuda saja."

"Tunggu, kalian tidak boleh berkuda. Terlalu beresiko. Kenapa tidak naik kereta kuda? Lagipula kalian kan butuh pengawal." Quan tiba-tiba menyela.

"Aku tidak butuh pengawal kakak Quan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan menjaga Yu Na. Ayolah, aku sudah besar. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Yu Na berjalan-jalan."

"Tapi kota kan jauh. Dan aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk pada kalian."

"Kota tidak jauh. Dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kami akan berhati-hati."

"Baiklah, tapi kalian tetap harus ditemani pengawal."

"Tidak mau! Kenapa harus ditemani pengawal? Kakak, ayolah, akan merepotkan kalau ada iring-iringan pengawal disekitar kami. Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan iring-iringan pengawal kan? Kalian hanya butuh 1 pengawal yaitu aku."

Aku dan Shang Xiang terkejut.

"Maksudmu..."

"Ya, aku akan menemani kalian, lebih tepatnya mengawal kalian ke kota. Tidak ada kata tidak mau, karena kalau kalian menolak tawaran ini kalian tidak kuizinkan pergi. Bagaimana?" Sun Quan tersenyum. Shang Xiang berkata, "Tapi, istana.."

"Istana tidak akan kosong karena ada Zhou Tai."

"Aaa.." Zhou Tai yang baru saja muncul baru akan mulai bicara, tapi langsung dipotong Sun Quan.

"Benar kan Zhou Tai? Jangan membantahku! Nah, sudah diputuskan, jadi kita berangkat sekarang, nona-nona?"

"Yaa..!" Sorak Shang Xiang. Sementara Zhou Tai sweatdrop. Kami pun lalu mengambil kuda masing-masing. Kali ini yang membantuku menaiki dan mengendalikan Mao adalah Sun Quan.

Kami sampai di kota. Ramai sekali. Setiap orang memberi hormat saat Sun Quan dan Shang Xiang lewat. Setelah menambatkan kuda di sebuah rumah makan, kamipun mencicipi masakan di rumah makan tersebut. Wah, mie ayamnya enak! Lebih enak dari buatan Mas Jono yang sering mangkal di kompleks rumahku.

Setelah makan kami berjalan-jalan melihat kota. Awalnya kami bertiga masih berjalan beriringan, lalu kusadari mereka sudah tidak kelihatan. Lho? Kemana mereka? Aduh, bagaimana mencarinya ditengah kerumunan orang ini? Saat sedang kebingungan itu tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku dan terjatuh. "Ma.. Maaf kakak.. A..aku.. Tidak sengaja.." Katanya terbata-bata.

Aku kasihan melihatnya, bocah laki-laki sekitar 14 tahun dengan tampang, umm, sebenarnya cukup tampan, kalau saja tidak ada jerawat dan beberapa bekas luka di wajahnya. Bajunya lusuh dan mukanya pucat. "Tidak apa-apa, kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanyaku.

"Ibuku sakit dan aku harus membeli obat untuknya. Ah, sudah dulu ya kakak cantik, aku harus segera pergi, terimakasih tidak memarahiku." Katanya berlari sambil melambaikan tangan menuju sebuah toko obat.

Belum sampai ia ke toko itu tiba-tiba 3 orang, umm, sepertinya preman, mencegatnya. Aku tidak mendengar jelas yang mereka katakan, tapi sepertinya mereka memaksa anak itu menyerahkan kantong uangnya. Anak itu hampir menangis didorong-dorong. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dia hanya ingin membeli obat untuk ibunya! Aku berlari kearahnya tepat sesudah salah seorang preman itu memukulnya karena bersikukuh tidak mau menyerahkan uangnya.

"Hentikan!"

Anak itu terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba berada didepannya. "Ka..kakak..?"

"Hm? Hey lihat! Anak sialan itu dilindungi seorang anak perempuan!" Teriak yang memukul tadi kepada temannya. Halah, tampangnya seperti Tukul! Mereka tertawa. "Mau apa kau anak kecil? Melindungi temanmu yang bodoh itu, hah?"

"Kenapa kalian mengambil uangnya? Dia hanya ingin membeli obat untuk ibunya. Kalian benar-benar tidak berperasaan!" Maki ku kesal.

"Tidak berperasaan katamu? Kau salah nona kecil, aku ber-pe-ra-saan pa-da-mu," suaranya sengaja dibuat seperti mengeja dan tersenyum licik. Teman-temannya tertawa. Aku semakin kesal. Orang-orang semakin banyak yang merubung. "Jadi begini ya nona kecil yang manis, temanmu yang jelek itu berhutang 5 keping emas kepada kami. Dan tentu, dia harus membayarnya. Dia sudah berjanji sejak sebulan yang lalu. Atau kau mau menggantikannya dengan memberi kami sedikit hiburan disana?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah penginapan.

"Kalian.. 5 keping emas kan? Aku akan membayarnya!" Aku mengeluarkan kantong uang yang tadi diberikan Shang Xiang padaku untuk berbelanja.

Mereka berpandangan, lalu pimpinannya berkata, "5 keping emas untuk hutang anak itu, 2 keping perak untuk bunganya, ditambah 2 keping emas lagi karena kalian membuat kami jadi tontonan disini."

"Apa? Tapi tadi.." Aku tahu uang dikantongku tidak sebanyak itu.

"Tadi aku hanya mengatakan jumlah hutang anak itu saja kan? Belum jumlah yang harus dia bayar." Tambahnya sinis. Sialan.

"Jadi bagaimana, hah? Kau bayar uangnya atau kau bayar dengan... Hmm, aku rasa kami justru akan membayarmu lebih jika kau menghibur kami!" Kurang ajar, memangnya aku ini perempuan apaan?

"Kakak.. Sudahlah.. Biar aku yang menanggungnya, ini semua salahku. Kakak jadi terlibat, maafkan aku.." Suara dibelakangku terdengar bergetar.

"Tidak! Mereka itu keterlaluan, harus diberi pelajaran." Kataku padanya.

"Apa? Pelajaran nona kecil? Baiklah, AKU yang akan memberikan pelajaran padamu, heaah.." Yang berbadan gempal maju kearahku. Aku tidak punya senjata, berusaha menghindar.

"Hahahaha.. Boleh juga anak ini. Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa menghindar dariku, sayang." Dia maju lagi. Saat tangannya akan menangkapku tiba-tiba,

"Berhenti!" Suara seorang wanita menghentikannya. "Kalian berani memeras anak-anak?"

Aku melihat ke arah suara itu, seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan body aduhai! Para preman itu saling berpandangan,

"Wow, lihat, nona ini ingin menjadi pahlawan!" Seru yang gemuk.

"Tidak perlu menjadi pahlawan, nona, kau sebaiknya menjadi istriku saja." Sahut pimpinannya diiringi tawa yang lainnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak berminat."

"Kalau begitu akan kupaksa!"

Mereka menyerangnya. Tapi dia bisa menghindar. Wah, ternyata dia bisa kung-fu. Tidak berapa lama para preman itu kalah dan akhirnya memutuskan lari.

"Kakak, terima kasih banyak.." Kataku.

Dia tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

"Tu..tunggu kakak.." Tapi dia sudah menghilang diantara keramaian kota. Aduh,aku bahkan belum tahu namanya. Ya sudahlah, aku lalu membantu anak itu berdiri.

"Kakak, aku sangat berterima kasih." Katanya.

"Sudahlah, hey, kau tadi mau membeli obat untuk ibumu kan? Ini, mungkin ini cukup." Aku memberikan kantong uangku padanya.

"Ta..tapi kakak.. I..itu uangmu.."

"Sudah ambil saja, ayo beli obat ibumu." Aku menarik tangannya ke toko obat. Setelah membayar obatnya,

"Kakak.. Terima kasih, sebenarnya aku ingin menjamu kakak sebagai tanda terima kasih, tapi rumahku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ikut saja kerumahmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan menemaniku mencari saudaraku, karena aku tersesat hehehehe.."

"Hah? Jadi kakak baru pertama kali kesini? Baiklah, aku akan membantu sampai kakak bisa kembali dengan selamat! Oya, namaku Xiao En, nama kakak siapa?"

"Li Yu Na."

"Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya. Ah kakak Li, naiklah keatas gerobak ini, aku akan menariknya. Maaf hanya ini yang kupunya."

"Aaa.. Aku berjalan kaki saja, biar sama sepertimu."

"Tidak apa-apa kakak Li, rumahku jauh. Dan sebagai laki-laki aku harus bersikap baik pada wanita, apalagi yang baik kepadaku. Begitu kata ibu. Ayo naiklah."

"Baiklah," Dia membantuku naik. Kemudian berjalan menarik gerobaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan Xiao En terus bertanya dan bercerita. Dia ingin jadi tentara kerajaan, tapi tidak punya uang untuk masuk kamp pelatihan. Cita-cita yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba ia tersandung. Kakinya luka. Aku turun dari gerobaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kakak Li."

"Tapi, kakimu berdarah!"

"Nanti juga sembuh sendiri, aku sudah biasa begini." Katanya tersenyum. Darahnya cukup banyak, aku benci darah! Aku menarik napas dan menutup mataku. Aku ingin luka-lukanya sembuh!

"Ka.. Kakak Li.."

"Hm? Ya?" Aku membuka mataku.

"Kakak punya musou ya?" Musou? Apa itu? Kalau pisau aku tahu!

"Apa? Mu..sou?"

"Tadi kakak menyembuhkan lukaku, lihat! Semua luka ditubuhku sudah tidak ada lagi! Kakak hebat!"

"Eh? Tapi aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa.." Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Tapi tadi aku melihat kakak menutup mata dan menarik napas! Lalu tiba-tiba ada cahaya jingga muncul dan menyembuhkan luka-lukaku! Kakak, aku benar-benar berterima kasih!"

"Tapi.."

"Ayo kak, kita melanjutkan perjalanan, mungkin kakak juga bisa menyembuhkan ibuku?" Katanya sambil membantuku naik ke gerobak itu.

"Xiao En, tapi aku.."

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bercanda kakak Li. Pasti butuh tenaga banyak untuk melakukannya ya? Lagipula aku sudah membeli obat untuk ibuku. Aku merasa sangat sehat. Kalau begitu, aku akan bersemangat!" Katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Terima kasih kakak Li. Ini hari keberuntunganku." Lalu kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Aduuh, ternyata rumahnya benar-benar jauh..

"Kakak Li, apa kau punya kekasih?"

"Ha?" Tiba-tiba bayangan Lu Xun melintas dibenakku, tapi cepat-cepat kutepis dengan alasan TIDAK MUNGKIN! Haaaa..

"Aah bodohnya aku, gadis cantik sepertimu sudah tentu punya kekasih yang tampan, ya kan?"

"Ahaha.. Aku sih juga berharap begitu, sayangnya aku tidak punya."

"Tidak mungkin!" Katanya sambil berbalik dan menatapku. "Aku tidak percaya, wajahmu merah, berarti sebentar ini kau memikirkannya kan?"

"Ha?"

"Benar dugaanku. Tentu saja begitu. Dia orang yang sangat beruntung ya. Pasti dia orang yang tampan dan hebat. Kakak Li, apa aku boleh berkenalan dengannya?"

"Errr..y..yaa.." Mau kenalan sama siapa anak ini? Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja, dia kan masih anak-anak. Lagipula, ini rumahnya dimana sih? Dari tadi belum sampai juga? Anak ini tidak cape apa jalan jauh begini?

"Asyiik, aku juga ingin menjadi orang hebat seperti kekasihnya kakak Li, nah itu rumahku. Ibu pasti sudah menunggu." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah gubuk kecil. Tidak lebih besar dari kamar pembantu di rumahku!

"Ibu, aku pulang."

"Aah, En Er, kau sudah pulang.." Sahutan lemah wanita paruh baya yang hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dari kayu di dalam rumah itu.

"Ibu, aku membawa obat untuk ibu. Ini, silakan diminum, bu.." Xiao En membantu ibunya minum obat, benar-benar anak yang berbakti.

"En, siapa gadis itu? Kekasihmu? Kau tidak bilang pada ibu kalau punya kekasih cantik begitu.." Tanya si ibu saat melihatku berdiri di pintu. "Jangan membiarkannya berdiri di pintu, ayo sediakan tempat duduk untuknya. Tidak baik membiarkannya berdiri di rumah gubuk ini." Si ibu berusaha bangun, tapi dicegah Xiao En. "Bukan bu, kakak ini yang menolongku saat preman itu hendak mengambil uang untuk membeli obatmu."

"Selamat siang bibi, saya Li Yu Na."

"Nona Li, ah maafkan kelancanganku, aku kira Xiao En membawa teman kencannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. En, buatkan teh untuk nona Li."

"Tidak perlu repot bibi.."

"Aah tidak apa-apa, hanya ini yang bisa kami berikan untuk membalas kebaikanmu. Xiao En sudah tidak punya ayah, dan aku sakit-sakitan, jadi dia harus bekerja untuk bertahan hidup."

"Kakak, ini tehnya."

"Terima kasih." Aku meminum tehnya.

"Anu, bibi, aku ingin minta bantuan Xiao En, apakah boleh?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja boleh. Apapun yang kau butuhkan kami akan berusaha membantumu semampu kami, nona Li."

"Ng.. Aku ingin Xiao En membantuku mencari saudaraku. Tadi kami ke kota bersama tapi saat di pasar itu kami terpisah. Jadi sebenarnya aku ini tersesat hehehehe.."

"Ooh, begitu, tentu saja En akan membantumu. Ayo En, sudah menjelang sore. Ibu akan ikut mengantar nona Li. Ibu sudah cukup kuat." Ibu Xiao En duduk dan kemudian berdiri perlahan. Xiao En menganga. "I..ibu, bisa berdiri?"

"Kenapa kau heran begitu? Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku hanya belum bisa berjalan cepat. Obat itu benar-benar mujarab. Nah sekarang bantu aku berjalan!" Perintah ibunya.

"Ba..baik!" Xiao En membantu ibunya.

"Terima kasih banyak, bi." Ujarku.

Sambil berjalan Xiao En berbisik padaku, "Kakak, apa kau melakukannya lagi?"

"Ha? Melakukan apa?"

"Yang tadi. Kau.. Menyembuhkan ibu?"

"Tidak, itu pasti pengaruh obat itu."

"Begitu ya.." Lalu dia membantuku dan ibunya duduk diatas gerobak.

"Nah, semua siap? Kita berangkat sekarang.." Xiao En dengan bersemangat membawaku dan ibunya dengan gerobaknya.

Kami kembali ke pusat kota. Sudah sore, tapi masih ramai. Aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari Shang Xiang ataupun Sun Quan.

"Nah, kakak Li, tadi aku bertemu denganmu disini. Apa kau ingat sebelumnya kau berada dimana?" Tanya Xiao En padaku.

"Aku.. Benar-benar tidak ingat." Suaraku terdengar memelas, habis aku benar-benar tidak ingat! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Tunggu, tadi kuda ditinggal di rumah makan! Aku rasa..

"Xiao En, apa kau tau rumah makan yang ada gambar ayamnya?"

"Oh, rumah makan baba Yin! Waaaah kakak Li, sudah kuduga, kau pasti anak orang kaya. Hanya orang-orang kaya yang makan disana."

"Benarkah?" Mana aku tahu? Sun Quan yang membawaku kesana.

"Hanya tiga blok lagi dari sini kakak. Ayo kita kesana."

"Yu Na!" Teriak Shang Xiang saat kami melintasi blok pertama. "Darimana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana.." Katanya sambil memegang tanganku.

"Kakak Xiang, aku minta maaf, aku.."

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, seharusnya aku selalu didekatmu. Kau belum pernah kekota, jadi aku dan Quan yang harus menjagamu, bukan malah asyik sendiri. Maafkan aku ya?" Dia memelukku.

"Kakak Xiang.."

"Eh, siapa mereka?" Tanya Shang Xiang saat melihat ibu dan anak itu.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa, mereka yang membantuku. Aku tadi tersesat. Dia Xiao En dan ini ibunya." Jawabku.

"Oh begitu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian karena telah membantu Yu Na." Kata Shang Xiang sambil tersenyum. Xiao En dan ibunya menatap kami dengan mulut menganga.

"Hey, apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Shang Xiang.

"Ma..maafkan kami, tuan putri.." Tiba-tiba mereka bersujud.

"Heeeii, berdirilah. Kalian kan sudah berjasa, oya kalian mau hadiah apa?"

"A..ampun, tuan putri.. Ma..maaf, kami tidak mengharapkan hadiah. Ka..kakak Li tadi sudah memberikan uangnya untuk membeli obat ibuku.."

"Begitu ya.." Sahut Shang Xiang.

"Yu Na! Akhirnya kutemukan! Kau kemana saja? Kami mencemaskanmu!" Tiba-tiba Sun Quan memelukku dari belakang. Aku bisa lihat mulut Xiao En makin menganga.

"Pangeran Quan, aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku memang tersesat, tapi untung ada Xiao En dan ibunya." Jelasku. Risih juga dipeluk seorang pangeran dengan dilihat banyak orang begini.

"Kakak, sudah menjelang malam. Ayo kita segera kembali. Hey, jangan terlalu lama memeluknya, dia sulit bernapas!" Kata Shang Xiang menyadarkan Quan. Quan melepaskan pelukannya. Aku lega. "Jadi hadiah apa yang bisa kuberikan pada kalian?" Tanya Sun Quan. Xiao En dan ibunya menggeleng.

"Tidak, pangeran. Nona Li sudah membantu anakku, dan sudah seharusnya dia membalas kebaikannya. Kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Bertemu pangeran dan keluarga kerajaan sudah merupakan sebuah berkah bagi kami." Ibunya Xiao En menjawab sambil menunduk. Aku teringat sesuatu dan membisikkannya pada Xiang dan Quan. Lalu Quan bertanya, "Xiao En, benar kau ingin jadi tentara kerajaan?" Xiao En terkejut,

"Be..benar tuan pangeran.. Tapi.."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut kami ke istana, besok kau bisa mulai berlatih di kamp. Dan bibi, apa kau bisa menjahit? Kau bisa membantu menjahit di istana."

Mereka saling berpandangan tak percaya. Ke istana?

"Bagaimana? Kalian boleh memilih hadiah yang lain kalau tidak setuju.."

"Ka..kami setuju tuan pangeran, te..terima kasih atas kebaikan yang mulia.." Mereka menangis dan tak henti-hentinya bersujud.

"Sudah, sudah, kita harus segera berangkat. Sudah mulai gelap dan istana cukup jauh. Kalian naik kuda Yu Na saja, biar Yu Na bersamaku. Kau bisa sendiri kan Shang Xiang?"

"Tentu saja. Terserah kau kakak."

"A..aku.." Aku pengen bilang kalau aku bersama Shang Xiang saja.

"Kenapa Yu Na? Apa mau ku gendong?"

Tanya Quan, eeeh digendong?

"Aaa..ti..tidak, a..aku bisa naik sendiri."

Aku berjalan ke arah kuda Quan, tapi, astaga, tinggi sekali.

"Dasar anak nakal, ayo naik." Kata Quan sambil membantuku naik. Hhh bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin membantah seorang pangeran. Xiao En terus melihat ke arah kami. Kenapa anak itu ya? Ah sudahlah, jadi, aku naik kudanya Quan, aku didepan dan Quan dibelakangku, lalu Shang Xiang dengan kudanya dan diikuti Xiao En dan ibunya yang menunggangi kudaku Mao. Kami pun kembali menuju istana.


	10. Chapter 10

Misa: makasi review nya ^^ cinta segitiga? (*tring! lampu di otak wa nyala tiba-tiba)

black roses 00: ahahaha, ga cm lu xun, ling tong ma gan ning jg, jd sepi y.. (bilang aja lg butek *keplaak) tenang, tenang, skrg wa balikin mereka, wa munculin lgi dh XD btw, ni cerita beneran jd panjang y?

MrsGoldenweek: yayaya, wa baca n wa suka, mantab, update y.. XD

for all: makasie yaaa... wa juga suka ma quan d ch 9 (catet, sblm balik dr kota-yg pas adu argumen ma shangxiang ^^) terusss, setela dpikir2 jadinya malah ky gini..hehe.. abis ni bakal ada kejadian kaya yang dibilang kakek.. well, enjoy..

...

Sesampainya di gerbang istana,

"Hey! Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku! Aku kembali dan hanya menemukan Zhou Tai sedang berlatih pedang. Lalu Da dan Xiao yang sedang menjahit. Pemandangan yang membosankan!" Sambut Gan Ning dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Apa boleh buat, kami hanya ingin mengajak Yu Na berkeliling. Lagipula kau kan sedang ditugaskan Xing Ba." Jawab Sun Quan sambil membantuku turun dari kuda. Gan Ning masih cemberut tapi kemudian dia bertanya,

"Siapa kedua orang ini?" Saat ia melihat Xiao En dan ibunya.

"Ooh mereka orang yang akan bekerja di istana." Jawab Shang Xiang. Lalu ia memerintahkan pengawal untuk membawa kedua orang itu ke ruang khusus pengawal dan ruang khusus pelayan. Setelah memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ibu dan anak itu mengikuti pengawal.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Sun Quan pada Gan Ning saat kami melintasi lorong istana. "Sore ini." Jawab Gan Ning. "Bahkan harusnya siang tadi, kalau saja Taishi Ci tidak pulang dulu melihat ibunya. Tuan Sun Jian dan Sun Ce berhasil di provinsi Jing, tapi mereka berencana menetap dulu disana beberapa hari. Bo Yan dan Gong Ji baru akan sampai besok. Entah apa yang mereka kerjakan disana. Sementara para Jendral lain mungkin juga akan sampai besok." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa ayah tidak langsung pulang saja ya?" Tanya Shang Xiang pada kakaknya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Sun Quan. Sementara aku hanya diam. Kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

...

"Fiona.." Aku terbangun, suara kakek!

"Kakek? Kakek, kakek kenapa?" Aku terkejut melihat kakek berlumuran darah. Sudah kubilang aku benci darah!

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu. Dengarkan. Akan ada pertumpahan darah. Kau harus bisa bertahan hidup disini. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama, nanti portalnya akan muncul kembali. Uhuk.." Dia terbatuk dan lagi-lagi muntah darah.

"Kakeekk.." Dia memegang pundakku.

"Kau memiliki musou untuk menyembuhkan luka orang, tapi tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati. Gunakan kekuatanmu saat dibutuhkan. Kau.. Harus bertahan hidup.. Satu hal lagi, jangan mengubah sejarah.." Aku tidak mengerti. "A..apa maksudnya kek?" Tapi kakek tiba-tiba menghilang lagi. "Kakek? Kakeekk..?"

...

Astaga, aku bermimpi lagi. Saat bangkit untuk mengambil minum mataku tertuju pada sesuatu di atas meja. Wah, rangkaian bunga anyelir putih yang cantik! Dan, hm? Ada bingkisan kecil diantara bunga-bunga ini. Saat kubuka ternyata isinya jepitan rambut yang sangat cantik, ditengahnya dihiasi bunga kecil dari batuan yg berkilau. Untuk siapa ya? Untukku?

Tok..tok..tok.. "Nona Li, sudah bangun?"

"Ah bibi Chu masuklah." Sahutku. Bibi Chu masuk. "Selamat pagi nona. Aku membawakan teh untukmu."

"Bi, ini untuk siapa?" Tanyaku menunjuk rangkaian bunga tersebut.

"Hm? Bunga yang cantik ya, bibi rasa ini untukmu, karena diletakkan di kamarmu nona Li."

"Lalu siapa yang meletakkannya? Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku? Kapan dia meletakkannya? Untuk apa?"

Aku memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Bibi Chu hanya tersenyum, "Bibi juga tidak tahu. Tapi dari cara meletakkannya sepertinya dari seorang pria. Mungkin seseorang yang menyukaimu nona Li." Wajahku memerah, "Eeh? Bukan Da atau Xiao?"

"Karena ini sepertinya dirangkai sangat teliti dan penuh perasaan. Lihatlah. Dia benar-benar sangat berusaha, menurutku dia sangat menyukaimu. Dan, ada hadiah juga ya?" Tanyanya saat melihat kotak kecil berisi jepitan itu. "Nona ternyata memiliki pengagum rahasia ya." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum. Aku cemberut. "Kenapa harus dirahasiakan?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin dia malu, atau tidak yakin kau akan membalas perasaannya."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Bagaimana aku bisa berterima kasih padanya?"

"Anu.. Menurut bibi, nona pakai saja jepitan ini. Nanti mungkin bisa terlihat perubahan wajah orang yang memberi ini."

"Aaah, ya! Benar bi! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku ya? Terimakasih bibi Chu." Aku memeluknya.

"Hahahaha, ya, ya, nanti kalau sudah tahu jangan lupa beritahu bibi ya, bibi juga ingin tahu."

"Aaah bibi ini ternyata juga penasaran ya, hahahaa.. Aku mau mandi dulu." Bibi Chu mengangguk dan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandiku.

"Yuuu Naa.. Ayo sarapaaan.." Teriak Gan Ning tepat saat aku selesai merapikan rambutku. "Wah, sudah dijemput nona Li. Jangan lupa nanti beritahu aku ya." Bisik bibi Chu. Aku tertawa, aku saja tidak yakin, lalu aku berjalan keluar menemui Gan Ning.

Ternyata dia tidak sendiri, ada Sun Quan bersamanya. Aku pun memberi hormat. "Tidak perlu begitu padaku Yu Na, tolong perlakukan aku sama seperti yang lain." Pintanya.

"Ta..tapi, a..anda kan.."

"Karena aku seorang pangeran?" Belum sampai kalimatku sudah dipotongnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi aku merasa ada jarak, dan aku tidak ingin itu. Jadi kumohon, jangan memberi hormat padaku seperti tadi. Kau tidak melakukannya pada Xing Ba kan?" Aku menggeleng. Seorang pangeran memohon? What the...?

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar. Yang lain juga pasti sudah menunggu. Hari ini yang memimpin kau Zhong Mou, karena tuan Sun dan Bo Fu belum kembali. Hey, Yu Na jepitan mu bagus, cocok sekali!" Kata Gan Ning padaku. Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Hmm bukan dia, batinku. Sementara Sun Quan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Jangan-jangan.. Ah tidak mungkin! Tadinya aku sempat berpikir itu dari Lu Xun tapi dia kan belum kembali. Zhou Tai tidak mungkin! Masa orang yang cuma bicara sepatah dua patah itu bisa seromantis ini? Taishi Ci juga kurasa bukan, kami tidak begitu dekat. Apa paman Wang? Jiaaaahh, tidak mungkin! Bukan Sun Quan kan? Ta.. Tapi dari sikapnya.. Ma.. Masa sih..? Tapi kalau benar begitu.. Aarrgh.. Berbagai perkiraan itu menemaniku selama berjalan ke ruang utama.

Saat akan memasuki ruang utama aku melihat seseorang setengah berlari di depan kami.. "Hey, Gong Ji!" Teriak Gan Ning. Yang dipanggilpun melihatnya. "Kau tidak mengatakan sudah kembali." Lanjutnya. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Ling Tong dengan wajah bingung. "Master Lu Meng juga tidak mengatakan padaku kalau sudah kembali. Kenapa aku harus lapor padamu? Lagipula aku baru saja kembali dan aku lapar! Quan cepatlah.." Tambahnya memelas.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Kita akan segera makan kalau semua sudah berkumpul." Sahut Quan.

"Semua sudah menunggu kecuali Bo Yan, anak itu masih menyempatkan diri mandi dulu setelah melakukan hal aneh itu semalaman." Jawab Ling Tong.

"Hal aneh?" Tanya Quan.

"Errr.. Mmm.. Maksudku.. Di.. Dia tidak tidur, ya.. Ya.. Mungkin dia memikirkan strategi baru.." Ling Tong seperti baru sadar dan berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hm? Benda apa itu yang dia sembunyikan di balik bajunya? Ling Tong dengan cepat menyembunyikan benda kecil itu. Ah, aku tidak melihat jelas.

"Ya sudahlah, anak itu kan memang aneh. Ayo, kita sebaiknya menunggu di dalam." Ajak Gan Ning. Kami pun masuk ke ruang utama dan menunggu yang lainnya.

Di dalam ternyata master Lu Meng, Zhou Tai, Taishi Ci, Shang Xiang dan Qiaos sudah menunggu. Sun Quan duduk di bangkunya tuan Sun Jian, sementara aku berjalan ke arah bangkuku. Saat melewati Shang Xiang yang duduk di bangkunya Sun Quan, Shang Xiang tersenyum usil kepadaku, "Bagaimana rasanya dibangunkan Gan Ning?" Tanyanya.

"Ha..?"

"Pasti dia melakukan hal aneh kan?"

"Ti..tidak juga.."

"Hey, Shang Xiang, aku membangunkannya dengan penuh perasaan.." Bantah Gan Ning.

"Tidak mungkin.. Sudah 5 orang yang jadi korbanmu. Paling tidak kau pasti meneriakinya kan?" Balas Shang Xiang.

"Aku tidak mungkin meneriakinya, aku hanya memanggilnya dengan sepenuh hati." Shang Xiang sweatdrop. Ling Tong baru akan berbicara tapi terhenti karena tiba-tiba Lu Xun muncul sambil terengah-engah. Benda tadi yang sempat dia keluarkan kembali disembunyikan di balik bajunya. Apa itu ya?

"Ma..maaf, aku terlambat.." Kata Lu Xun.

"Tidak apa-apa Bo Yan, duduklah.." Jawab Sun Quan. Lu Xun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian berjalan kebangkunya. Lalu..

"Ehm, karena banyak bangku yang kosong sebaiknya kalian tempati saja. Kalau seperti ini jadi terasa aneh." Suara Sun Quan menghentikan langkah Lu Xun. Sementara yang lain saling berpandangan. Memang sih jadi terlihat bolong-bolong dan berjarak kalau kami menempati bangku masing-masing. Tapi, menempati bangku Jendral senior..?

"Ada apa? Ayolah, hari ini aku yang memimpin. Dan aku tidak ingin ada jarak karena kalian semua sudah seperti keluargaku." Lanjutnya.

Lu Meng menggeser duduknya. Sementara bangku disebelahnya dibiarkan kosong.

Da dan Xiao kemudian duduk berhadapan.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Gan Ning sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah bangku Jendral Huang Gai di sisi sebelah kiri Sun Quan. "Hari ini aku menjadi Huang Gai." Ling Tong mengikutinya dan duduk di bangku Zhou Yu. Zhou Tai dan Taishi Ci juga pindah ke bangku sisi kanan Sun Quan. Lu Xun duduk disebelah Ling Tong. Aku? Aku memilih duduk di sebelah Taishi Ci, kan hanya tinggal pindah beberapa bangku. Daripada harus berputar duduk disisi kanan. Taishi Ci tersenyum dan menggeserkan bangku untukku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Hmm, ternyata dia baik juga. Nah, begitulah urutannya. Saat duduk aku baru sadar kalau aku tepat berhadapan dengan Lu Xun. Eh? Kenapa dia terus melihatku seperti itu? A..apa ada yang salah? Aku hanya bisa menunduk, mata itu.. Jadi grogi nih..!

"Yu Na? Kau baik-baik saja..?" Aku tidak mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Sun Quan hingga Taishi Ci menepuk pundakku. "Ha? Eh, ya..ya.. Ada apa?"

"Tuan Sun Quan bertanya padamu." Jawabnya. Aku melihat Sun Quan.

"Ma..maafkan aku pangeran Sun Quan." Aduh, dia tanya apa tadi?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yu Na? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sun Quan. Semua melihat ke arahku.

"Ah..eh..ti..tidak..a..aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau kurang sehat sebaiknya kembali beristirahat saja.." Kata Shang Xiang cemas. "Pelayan akan mengantarkan makananmu."

"Eh? Ta..tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak mendengar apa yang ditanyakan pangeran Sun Quan." Jawabku. Kenapa mereka mencemaskanku? Sun Quan tersenyum lalu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Begitu. Aku tadi bertanya apa kau mau duduk disebelah master Lu Meng? Bangkunya kosong karena temannya terlambat datang."

"Ah? Su..sungguh sebuah kehormatan, ta..tapi, aku disini saja pangeran Quan." Jawabku kemudian. Yang benar saja! Masa duduk di bangku strategis kerajaan? Aku kan orang biasa.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin dia ingin lebih mengenal Taishi Ci." Celetuk Ling Tong. He? Aku cuma tidak mau repot pindah bangku. Sun Quan tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita segera makan."

Saat makan Taishi Ci memperhatikan tanganku, lah aku kan risih, jadi sebaiknya kutanya saja,

"Maaf, Taishi Ci, apa ada yang aneh..?"

Dia terkejut. Semua menoleh ke arah kami. "Eh.. Tidak, hanya saja.." Jawabnya. "Hanya saja cara kau memegang sumpit mengingatkanku pada ibu."

"Hey, kau kan baru saja menemui ibumu. Lagipula Yu Na tidak tua seperti ibumu." Sorak Gan Ning.

Taishi Ci nyengir. "Aku tidak mengatakan Yu Na seperti ibu, tapi caranya memegang sumpit itu yang seperti ibu. Aku pikir Yu Na pasti lebih cocok jadi adikku. Kalau saja dia mau.."

Ah? Ada orang yang bersedia jadi kakakku! Aku akan punya kakak laki-laki yang kuat dan gagah! Benarkah yang kudengar barusan? Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Be..benarkah?" Tanyaku. Taishi Ci melongo. "Apa?"

"Yang tadi.. jadi adikmu.."

"Ahahaha, itu.. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak suka Yu Na, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Bukan begitu! Aku.. Ingin punya kakak laki-laki! Jadi..a..aku kira tadi.." Tiba-tiba dia memegang bahuku. Kalimatku terhenti.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Aku dari dulu ingin punya adik perempuan yang bisa kulindungi. Aku selalu iri dengan kedekatan Sun bersaudara. Saat melihatmu, aku membayangkan kau lah sosok adik bagiku. Tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Karena mungkin kau tidak akan suka dan tidak mau. Sekarang, kau sudah tahu kan.." Suasana hening.

"Makanya aku bilang, kalau kau tidak suka.."

"A..aku suka!" Teriakku. Taishi Ci menatapku. Matanya berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kita bersaudara! Aku kakakmu dan kau adikku! Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu. Hey, kalau ada waktu aku akan mengajakmu menemui ibu." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Ehm.." Suara Sun Quan mengagetkan kami. Mengingatkanku kalau kami masih di ruang makan. "Ma..maaf.."

"Hmm.. Sepertinya mereka bisa jadi saudara yang kompak. Laki-laki yang ingin mendekati Yu Na harus berhadapan dulu dengan Taishi Ci," kata Lu Meng.

"Kasihan.." Gumam Gan Ning.

"Itu benar." Sahut Taishi Ci bangga.

"Hahahaha.. Memang seharusnya begitu kan? Untuk membuktikan kesungguhan mereka. Kalau begitu mari bersulang untuk persaudaraan Taishi Ci dan Yu Na." Lanjut Sun Quan. Kami pun bersulang. Aku senang sekali hari ini. Mendapat kejutan manis di pagi hari, melihat Lu Xun kembali, dan sekarang, punya kakak laki-laki yang akan selalu menjagaku. Tuhan benar-benar baik.. Sesaat aku lupa pada apa yang dikatakan kakek..

Setelah beristirahat sebentar akan ada latihan. Semacam sparing partner. Mereka akan saling berhadapan satu lawan satu untuk mengasah kemampuan bertarung. Para cowo itu berpencar untuk menyiapkan perlengkapannya. Shang Xiang ingin ikut dan memaksaku untuk ikut. Qiaos juga ikut katanya. Aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi. Saat akan menuju tempat latihan, sebuah suara memanggilku,

"Na..!" Suara Lu Xun, suara yang kurindukan, astaga, sepertinya aku menyukainya. Aku melihat ke arah suara itu, dia menuju ke arahku setengah berlari sambil membawa beberapa gulungan kertas.

"Ya..?" Sahutku.

"Kau akan ikut bertarung?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan beriringan denganku dan Shang Xiang.

"Ahaha.. Mana mungkin.. Aku kan tidak bisa bertarung.. Aku akan menjadi cheerleader saja." Jawabku sambil nyengir kuda.

"Menjadi..apa?" Shang Xiang dan Lu Xun terlihat bingung. Ups, aku salah bicara lagi. Tiba-tiba,

"Shang Xiang! Ooii," Teriakan Gan Ning yang berlari ke arah kami menghentikan langkah kami bertiga. "Apa?" Gertak Shang Xiang.

"Kau melupakan senjatamu!" Sahut Gan Ning.

"Senjata apa?" Shang Xiang bingung.

"Senjata.. Aahh, sudahlah, Quan menyuruhku memanggilmu.." Kata Gan Ning sambil menarik tangan Shang Xiang, meninggalkan aku dan Xun yang saling berpandangan bingung. Akhirnya kami memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang latihan. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Lu Xun berkata,

"Jepitan itu cocok di rambutmu.."

Aku terkejut sekaligus malu dipuji begitu. "...terima kasih.." Jawabku.

"Apa..kau..su..suka?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Apa? Ja..jangan-jangan dia yang..

"Jadi.. Ini.." Aku menatapnya.

"Ng.. A..aku membelinya saat perjalanan pulang di Xu Chiang. Tadinya aku hanya menemani Gong Ji mencari hadiah untuk orang yang disukainya, lalu aku melihat jepitan ini.. Aku tidak tahu warna yang kau suka. Ta.. Tapi aku pikir ini cocok untukmu.. Aku harap kau suka.." Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Tentu saja aku suka! Sangat suka! "Ya.. Te.. terima kasih ya.." Jawabku sambil menunduk. Pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat! Aku tidak mau dia melihatnya!

"Aku senang kau memakainya.."

"Ngg.. Lalu.. Bunga itu..?"

"Oh itu, hahahaha, pasti jelek sekali ya, aku benar-benar tidak berbakat, padahal sudah diajari Gong Ji. Tapi hasilnya malah seperti itu. Hahahaha.." Dia tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Jadi kau merangkainya sendiri? Tidak jelek kok, sangat indah.. Aku menyukainya.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

"Nngg.. Na.. Aku.. aku.."

"Kakak Li!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilku. Xiao En, dengan baju prajuritnya! "Waaa.. Xiao En! Kau sudah jadi prajurit yang gagah!" Ujarku padanya.

"Aaa.. Aku ini masih calon prajurit. Lagipula ini kan berkat kakak Li, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kakak. Kalau waktu itu tidak ada kakak, aku pasti sudah mati." Jawabnya sambil memberi hormat padaku dan Xun.

"Eh jangan berkata begitu, mana ibumu?" Tanyaku, sementara Lu Xun menatap kami bingung.

"Ibu sedang menjahit, katanya ingin menjahit sesuatu untuk kakak Li, sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"Aah, tidak perlu begituu.."

"Tidak apa-apa kakak Li, itu hanya hadiah kecil tanda terima kasih. Ng.. Anu, maaf, apakah Anda Jendral Taishi Ci? Anda ternyata masih sangat muda. Oiya, namaku Xiao En, prajurit baru di unit Anda.." Katanya kemudian sambil memberi hormat pada Xun.

"Bukan. Namaku Lu Xun." Jawab Xun masih dengan raut bingung.

"Oh? Maafkan aku, Jendral Lu Xun."

"Jangan memanggilku Jendral. Aku juga masih belajar, sama sepertimu." Ujarnya merendah. Xiao En memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Xun, tapi kau kan seorang.." Kalimatku terputus karena jari telunjuknya tiba-tiba menutup mulutku. Sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mengeluarkan senyum mautnya dia berkata,"Aku masih belajar."

"Begitu. Oya kakak Li, kenapa tidak bersama pangeran Sun Quan?" Tanya Xiao En. Heh? Kenapa aku harus bersama Quan?

"Bukannya tadi beliau bersama Gan Ning dan kakak Xiang?" Aku malah balik bertanya.

"Tapi tadi aku berpapasan dengannya. Aku ingin berterima kasih tapi beliau terlihat terburu-buru. Apa kalian bertengkar? Jangan-jangan cemburu melihatmu dan Jendral Lu.."

Heeeh? Bicara apa anak ini?

"Xiao En, mana mungkin begituu.." Ujarku.

"Ta..tapi..bukannya kakak Li dan pangeran.. Wa..waktu itu seperti.. Beliau sangat memperhatikan kakak Li.. Ja.. Jadi aku mengira.." Anak itu malah ngomong ga jelas. Duh,dia salah paham..

"Xiao En, itu tidak mungkin, pangeran Sun Quan sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri" Aku membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Sudahlah, anggap saja begitu.

"Oh begitu.. Jadi, yang mana?" Tanyanya.

"Apanya?"

"Kakak.. Kau berjanji akan mengenalkanku padanya.."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada!"

"Ah.. Aku tahu.. Kakak pasti malu.. Jangan-jangan.."

"Xiao En, sudah kubilang kan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, ah.. Aku harus kembali ke kamp, dan kakak juga sepertinya ada keperluan ya? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jendral Lu, jaga kakak Li ya.." Katanya kemudian sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lu Xun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Xiao En.. Dasar.." Gumamku.

"Dia anak yang baik. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu, Na. Seperti kakak dan adik. Kalian kenal dimana? " Tanya Xun sambil berjalan.

"Di kota, waktu itu kakak Xiang dan pangeran Sun Quan mengajakku. Saat kalian ditugaskan."

"Oh.. Lalu, dia mengatakan kau menolongnya? Memangnya terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu. Aku hanya memberikan kantong uangku padanya. Waktu itu dia ingin membeli obat untuk ibunya yang sakit. Tapi uangnya direbut para preman pasar.."

"Hmm begitu.. Lalu?"

"Ya.. Begitu, jadi bukan aku yang menolongnya. Tapi ada kakak cantik yang membantu kami dari preman-preman itu.."

"Kakak cantik?"

"Ya, dia sangat cantik, dan dia hebat! Dia bisa mengalahkan 3 orang preman dalam waktu singkat. Tapi.. Dia langsung pergi setelah mengalahkan preman itu. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan namanya.."

Xun hanya tersenyum mendengar semua penjelasanku.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku senang melihatmu bersemangat. Seperti bintang di timur Wu." Jawabnya. "Sepertinya kau sangat mengagumi wanita itu ya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia wanita yang hebat.."

"Umm.."

Dan kami pun sampai ditempat latihan dimana semua orang ternyata sudah berkumpul. Loh? Mereka lewat mana? Tadi aku hanya bersama Xun saja. Pasti ada jalan pintas lain! Atau, jangan-jangan anak ini menipuku lagi dengan membawaku berputar-putar. Ih, menyebalkan! Tapi aku suka XD


	11. Chapter 11

MrsGoldenweek: ahaha.. iya ni, biar Taishi Ci bs lbh eksis ^^ makasi semangat bwt akang Lu, ntar wa sampein ayeee...

misa: tadinya wa emg niat bkin Quan yg kasi, tp ga jadi (*ditabok Quan) Lu Xun cemburu? (*tring! Lampu otak wa nyala lagi)

black roses 00: iya, d chap ni Lu Xun berantem ma Taishi Ci ^^

Morning Eagle: lam knal juga ^0^ xiexie..xiexie.. bahasa wa neh y..ahaha.. (emg anak yg aneh si - garuk-garuk pala) iya, abis wa liat-liat tampang Taishi Ci itu ke-abang-an hahaha, makanya wa taro dia jd kakaknya Yu Na ^^ hope u like it..

Well, d Ch ini bakal ada yg mati, Ch ini langkah awal bwt buka portalnya Yu Na, krn dia harus bertahan habis-habisan n menyadari sesuatu di alam DW ini (masi butuh bbrp Ch lge ni) , kalo ga dy ga bisa pulang.. So, enjoy... ^^

...

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Sun Quan. Dia kelihatan kesal.

"Ma..maaf.." Jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Maafkan kami, pangeran Sun Quan, tapi tadi.. Maksudku, mungkin kami berjalan terlalu pelan. Kami benar-benar minta maaf.." Lu Xun mewakili berbicara.

"Sudahlah, latihan akan segera dimulai, silahkan mengambil undian kalian." Jawab Sun Quan. Ha? Kalian? Apa aku harus ikut? "A..anu, pangeran Sun.."

"Ya, kau ikut, Yu Na." Potongnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak.."

"Jangan takut, ini hanya latihan, tidak akan ada yang mati. Senjatanya saja hanya tongkat kayu dan pedang kayu. Dan khusus untukmu, hanya latihan dasar, dengan siapapun yang jadi lawanmu nanti." Kali ini dia tersenyum dan menyodorkan cangkir kayu berisi nama-nama pesertanya, hanya tinggal dua. Aku menghela napas. "Umh.. Baiklah.." Aku menarik satu, dan satunya lagi diambil Lu Xun.

"Nah, siapa lawanmu?"

Aku berkeringat dingin saat membaca nama yang tertulis disana. Lu Xun menjawab lebih dulu, "Taishi Ci."

"Baik. Yu Na?" Tanya Sun Quan.

"I.. Iya! S.. Sun Quan.." Aku membaca nama yang akan menjadi lawanku dengan lemas. Masa harus melawan pangeran Wu? Tapi Sun Quan dan Lu Xun malah tertawa. "Untung tidak melawan Xing Ba." Kata Lu Xun.

Yang menjadi wasitnya adalah master Lu Meng dan, disebelahnya, hey! Itu kakak cantik yang menyelamatkanku! Sedang apa dia disini? Apa dia juga ikut latihan? Atau.. Aku menarik-narik lengan baju Lu Xun yang berdiri di dekatku.

"Xun lihat! Itu kakak cantik yang menyelamatkanku dan Xiao En. Dia cantik kan?"

"Hmm, ya.." Hanya itu jawabannya.

"Kau mengenalnya Yu Na?" Tanya Sun Quan. "Ya.. Dia menyelamatkan ku dan Xiao En dari para preman di kota waktu itu. Dia hebat sekali." Ceritaku. Wanita itu melihatku, dan tersenyum. Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan master Lu Meng dia berjalan ke arah kami. Memberi hormat dengan sopan, lalu,

"Halo adik kecil, kita bertemu lagi.." Katanya padaku. Suaranya lembut.

"A..aku belum berterima kasih padamu. Te..terima kasih atas bantuan kakak waktu itu.. Kalau tidak ada kakak entah bagaimana.."

"Sudah menjadi tugasku, namaku Lian Shi, namamu siapa?"

"Yu Na, Li Yu Na.."

"Salam kenal Yu Na.. Mari, menuju tempat duduk disana. Sebentar lagi latihannya akan dimulai." Ajaknya juga kepada Quan dan Xun.

"Apa kak Lian Shi juga ikut?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya menemani paman Lu Meng." Jawabnya. Kami menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Lian Shi kemudian membacakan aturannya, waktu untuk masing-masing peserta adalah 15 menit. Peserta dinyatakan menang apabila nilainya lebih tinggi daripada lawan saat waktu habis, atau jika lawannya keluar arena, atau lawannya menyerah kalah. Tidak boleh melukai kepala, tidak boleh menggunakan musou, tidak boleh membahayakan nyawa lawan. Aku tidak peduli itu, mana mungkin aku akan membahayakan Sun Quan? Aku kan tidak bisa bertarung.

Yang pertama adalah pertarungan antar Qiaos. Tapi selama 15 menit mereka malah menari dengan tongkatnya, hanya sesekali saling menyerang. Alasannya karena mereka biasanya bertarung dengan kipas, bukan tongkat atau pedang, ada-ada saja. Hasilnya dimenangkan Da karena lebih serius dibanding Xiao.

Lian Shi kemudian memanggil peserta berikutnya, yaitu Sun Shang Xiang melawan Zhou Tai. Mereka bersiap di lapangan latihan. Pertarungan itu dimenangkan Shang Xiang karena Zhou Tai mengalah. Tadinya sih sempat seru dan berimbang. Tapi saat Zhou Tai melihat ke arah Quan, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah pucat. Dan setelah itu pukulan Shang Xiang selalu mengenainya. Hihihihi..

Lalu, Ling Tong melawan Gan Ning. Aduh, kalau yang ini benar-benar bar-bar. Semua senjata dipakai dan dilempar. Mereka tidak peduli aturan, masa sudah keluar arena masih berantem? Disertai perang mulut pula, benar-benar parah. Sampai-sampai master Lu Meng harus turun tangan mengamankan anak-anak nakal itu dan mengulangi pertarungannya. Pertarungan akhirnya dimenangkan Gan Ning karena Ling Tong kepleset dan kakinya keluar arena. (tepok jidat)..

Selanjutnya Lu Xun melawan Taishi Ci. Berimbang, tapi pukulan Taishi Ci tidak mengenai Xun. Gerakan Lu Xun sangat cepat. Saat waktu hampir habis Lu Xun menyerang Taishi Ci dari sisi kirinya. Taishi Ci tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya keluar arena. Pertarungan dimenangkan Lu Xun. Gan Ning berteriak "Waa Bo Yan mendapatkan Yu Na!" Shang Xiang memukul kepalanya, "Mendapatkan? Kau pikir Yu Na itu barang?"

"Tapi tadi, hmmmpphh..." Kalimat Gan Ning terhenti karena Ling Tong menyumpal mulutnya dengan BaoZi. Lalu Ling Tong membisikkan sesuatu ke Gan Ning, Gan Ning mengangguk-angguk, lalu diam dan menikmati BaoZinya. Hm? Apa yang dibisikkan Ling Tong ya? Sudahlah, bukan urusanku..

Lalu, giliranku dan Quan. Shang Xiang menyemangatiku. Aaah walaupun diberi semangat tetap saja aku grogi! Mana dilihat Xun pula. Mana lawannya seorang pangeran pula. Mana aku sama sekali tidak bisa yang bertarung pula, aaarrggh.. "Sebaiknya pakai senjata, Yu Na." Suara Quan menyadarkanku.

"Ha? Ta..tapi.."

"Tangkap ini.." Dia melemparkan sebuah tongkat kayu padaku.

"Aku juga. Nah, jangan ragu-ragu ya."

Katanya sambil bersiap-siap. Haduuuh, bagaimana ini? Masa aku harus menyerangnya?

"Mulai!" Perintah Lian Shi. Tapi aku diam saja. "Yu Na! Ayo serang aku!" Perintah Sun Quan. Akhirnya aku melangkah maju dan mengarahkan tongkatku padanya. Dengan mudah dia menangkis seranganku. "Bagus, terus begitu! Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu!" Kata Sun Quan. Aku mulai menikmati latihan ini, tentu saja, aku diberi kesempatan terus menyerangnya tanpa ada balasan. Mungkin dia ingin melatih pertahanannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sentakan membuatku mundur. Dia membalas seranganku! Sun Quan tersenyum, "Sekarang giliranku, bersiaplah Yu Na!" Apa? Dia akan menyerangku? What the...? Gimana ini? Aku mulai setress..

Sun Quan maju dan mengarahkan tongkatnya kebahuku. Aku secepat mungkin menangkisnya. Bisa! Tapi.. Tenaganya kuat sekali, dia terus menekan tongkatnya, sementara aku semakin kesulitan menahan tongkatku. Lalu tiba-tiba Sun Quan terlempar keluar arena. Ha? Apa yang terjadi?

"Ma..maafkan aku pangeran Sun Quan" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya. Lian Shi juga berlari ke tempat Quan diikuti yang lainnya. Aku benar-benar cemas,

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku.."

Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku merasa perlu minta maaf padanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Yu Na, tidak perlu kuatir begitu. Hey, kalian terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak apa-apa." Bentaknya saat Gan Ning akan membantunya berdiri.

"Yu Na, tidak boleh menggunakan musou." Lu Meng berkata padaku. Apa? Kapan aku menggunakannya? Kakek bilang musou ku hanya menyembuhkan luka, bukan melempar orang!

"Tapi aku tidak menggunakannya.."

"Tadi kau menggunakannya saat menahan tongkat Quan. Ada cahaya jingga disekelilingmu. Itu yang membuatnya terlempar. Itu musou bertahan."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun, master Lu Meng.."

"Sepertinya Yu Na tidak sadar dia punya kemampuan itu, paman. Dia butuh latihan. Mungkin aku bisa membantunya.." Ujar Lian Shi.

"Kau hebat Yu Na, aku kalah.." Sun Quan mendekatiku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak.. Aku harusnya tidak mendapat nilai. Aku melanggar peraturan. Ah, apa pangeran baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"Hey, kau yang menang Yu Na, aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat! Mana mungkin luka, kau kan tidak menyerangku. Aku hanya terkejut."

"Tidak, hasilnya seri. Yu Na juga tidak berniat menggunakan musounya, dia bahkan tidak sadar, jadi dimaafkan." Sahut master Lu Meng menengahi. "Lian Shi, aku harap kau bisa membantunya, mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menyerang, disaat genting dia akan membutuhkannya." Lian Shi mengangguk. "Bagaimana luka mu pangeran Sun Quan?" Tanya Lu Meng.

"Aku tidak luka master Lu Meng."

"Baiklah hari ini cukup. Besok Lian Shi akan mulai memberi latihan khusus untuk Yu Na. Shang Xiang, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Aku juga akan membantu Yu Na. Aku sudah menduga dia pasti bukan gadis biasa. Ya kan Yu Na?" Sahut Shang Xiang bersemangat.

"Kekuatan wanita Wu akan bertambah."

Saat sedang berbicara seperti itu, tiba-tiba seorang prajurit masuk terburu-buru. "Lapooor..." Dia langsung bersimpuh di depan Sun Quan.

"Lapor, yang mulia.."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sun Quan, prajurit itu tidak langsung menjawab. Suasana mulai tidak nyaman. Aku rasa telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Hey, ada apa? Jawablah!" Perintah Sun Quan tidak sabar, prajurit itu terkejut dan terlihat ketakutan. Shang Xiang menenangkan kakaknya, lalu memerintahkan prajurit itu bicara,

"Kau membawa kabar baik atau kabar buruk?" Tanyanya.

"A..ampun tuan putri, ha..hamba membawa ka..kabar buruk.." Suasana menegang.

"Katakan.." Lanjut Shang Xiang.

"Y.. Yang mulia Sun Jian.."

"Ayah kenapa?" Kali ini Shang Xiang yang tidak sabar.

"Yang mulia Sun Jian tewas di provinsi Jing.."

"Apa? Tapi ayah dan Ce sudah menang! Mereka hanya bermalam disana! Tidak ada perang! Bagaimana bisa.." Sun Quan terlihat shock.

"Yang mulia Sun Jian masuk perangkap Liu Biao, pasukan Liu Biao memancingnya ke hutan yang sudah ditunggu oleh pasukan pemanah. Cuaca berkabut membuat yang mulia tidak menyadari itu. Mereka memanahnya dan membawa jasadnya."

"Ku..kurang ajar.." Geram Quan. Sementara Shang Xiang memelukku dan menangis. Aku juga ikut sedih. Tuan Sun orang yang baik.

"Bagaimana dengan Ce?" Tanya Quan.

"Tuan Sun Ce berusaha membalaskan dan mengambil jasad yang mulia. Tuan Sun Ce berhasil mengalahkan pasukan yang dipimpin saudara ipar Liu Biao dan menahannya. Dia akan dijadikan sebagai penukar jasad yang mulia."

"Aku akan membantu Ce!" Quan langsung berdiri. "Shang Xiang, kau dan yang lain tetap diistana!"

"Jangan terburu-buru pangeran Sun Quan.." Kata master Lu Meng.

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri! Aku akan menghabisi keparat itu!"

"Tapi, anda tidak boleh kesana sendiri. Akan sangat berbahaya."

"Zhou Tai akan ikut denganku." Zhou Tai mengangguk dan segera bersiap.

"Apa Jendral lainnya sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Lu Meng pada prajurit itu. "Sudah, tuan. Jendral Huang Gai bersama tuan Sun Ce, sementara Jendral Zhou Yu dan Jendral Cheng Pu sedang menuju kesana." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya pangeran Sun Quan bisa kesana. Bawalah pasukan berkuda." Sun Quan mengangguk dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Ta..tapi tuan Lu Meng, saat hamba kesini tadi, hamba melihat beberapa pasukan Wei menyebar di Xu Chiang dan beberapa kota kecil lain di sekitar Jianye dan istana."

"Apa? Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?"

"Mereka menyamar, aku mengenali salah satu dari mereka dengan berpura-pura menjadi temannya. Mereka memakai tanda merak biru di lengan kiri. Kalau memakai jubah tidak akan terlihat." Jelasnya.

"Apakah jumlahnya banyak?"

"Ampun, tuan Lu Meng, hamba tidak bisa memperkirakannya.."

Lu Meng berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan,

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kota Xu Chiang. Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Xun,dan Taishi Ci, kalian semua berpencar di kota-kota kecil. Setelah mengamankan satu kota segera membantu yang lain dikota terdekat. Masing-masing membawa pasukan berjalan, pasukan berkuda, dan pasukan memanah. Jangan terlalu mencolok. Usahakan seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Berhati-hatilah, mereka menyamar. Tanggung jawab kalian besar." Mereka mengangguk dan segera bersiap.

"Kalian, tetap disini. Pasukan khusus siap mempertahankan istana. Lian Shi, kuserahkan padamu." Tambah master Lu Meng kepada kami, para wanita. "Baik, paman Lu Meng." Sahut Lian Shi.

Sepertinya situasi benar-benar genting. Kami membantu menyiapkan bekal dan perlengkapan perang mereka karena akan berangkat saat itu juga melalui jalan berbeda. Sun Quan dan Zhou Tai berangkat duluan. Shang Xiang terlihat sangat sedih, beberapa kali Quan harus menenangkannya karena menangis. Sebelum berangkat dia sempat berpesan untuk berhati-hati. Juga menitipkan keselamatan kami pada Lian Shi. Saat Quan bicara dengan Lian Shi, aku malah mendapat ide mencomblangi mereka berdua. Sepertinya pasangan yang serasi.. Tapi tentu saja jika perang ini berakhir dan kami semua masih hidup. Ah aku menantikan saat itu. Kalau begini terus aku terancam tidak bisa pulang..

Aku menghampiri Taishi Ci yang juga akan berangkat. Dia tersenyum.

"Kakak, berhati-hatilah.." Ujarku.

"Tentu saja. Aku masih berhutang janji padamu." Sahutnya sambil mengacak rambutku. Tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis, aku baru saja memiliki sosok kakak laki-laki yang kuimpikan, tapi sekarang dia sudah harus pergi. Dan itu tidak hanya sekedar pergi, dia akan ke medan perang. Air mataku jatuh.

"Heey, jangan menangis.." Dia jadi bingung. "Tapi..tapi.." Aku terisak. Dia memegang bahuku, "Yu Na adikku, tidak ada yang tahu masa depan, semua hanya menjalani. Untuk saat ini, inilah jalan yang harus kita lalui. Suka atau tidak suka. Cobalah untuk menerima, semua akan menjadi lebih baik. Nah, jangan menangis ya, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Doakan saja kami kembali dengan selamat." Aku mengangguk. "Ayo, sekarang senyum, tidak boleh terlihat jelek di hadapan pria yang mencintaimu." Tambahnya tersenyum sambil melirik Xun yang berjalan ke arah kami. Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Taishi Ci bilang apa barusan? Xun me..men..cin..

"Na? Kau menangis..?" Tanya Xun.

"Ee..ti..tidak.." Aku berbohong.

Tangannya menghapus air mataku. Aduuh, maluuu.. Wajahku panaass..

"Menangis juga tidak apa-apa, kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Tenanglah, semua akan berakhir. Oiya, nanti, kalau kembali ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tunggu aku ya.." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, kami pergi dulu." Taishi Ci dan Lu Xun segera bergabung dengan prajurit lain yang akan berangkat. Iring-iringan prajurit itu berangkat terpisah, sesuai arah tujuan masing-masing.


	12. Chapter 12

MrsGoldenweek: ahahaha.. Ling Tong naksir siapa cbaa? hehehe.. cinta segi empat? (*tring! Lampu otak nyala)

black roses 00: masa si? apa karena tewasnya daddy Jian? , ugh.. iya sih.. -_-'

Morning Eagle: entah kenapa, wa selalu pngen Gan Ning n Ling Tong begitu, tp biar gtu sebenarnya mereka saling mdukung koq ^^

kalo tewasnya daddy Jian si setau wa emg gtu (mnurut Romance of the Three Kingdomsnya shifu Luo Guanzhong- lah disini dia cuma kebagian jadi tabib yg nongol di Ch 2 *disambit shifu Luo) Well, this is Ch 12, about something I feel, enjoy ^^

...

Istana terasa sepi. Lagipula kami masih dalam suasana berkabung karena kematian tuan Sun Jian. Aku duduk di kamarku, lalu terdengar ketukan di pintu, dan ternyata Shang Xiang.

"Yu Na, apa kau tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, masuklah kakak Xiang."

Dia masuk, matanya sembab, tapi tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Aku benci keadaan ini. Aku benci harus menangis." Katanya. "Aku juga, kakak Xiang.. Aku juga.." Kami sama-sama terdiam.

"Ah, aku tidak mau menangis lagi. Ayah juga tidak akan suka! Mm, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol saja?" Kata Shang Xiang. Aku tersenyum, benar juga, "Ya.."

"Mmm.. Yu Na.. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" DOEEENK! Pertanyaan apa itu? Seketika wajahku memerah. Tentu saja pernah, tapi sejak kepergian Edo aku belum menemukan sosok yang kusukai, kecuali..kecuali.. Xun.. Dia tidak seperti Edo.. Dia berbeda..

"Eerr.."

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta.." Lanjutnya. Fuuuh, syukurlah, berarti dia hanya akan curhat. Untung tidak menyanyaiku.

"Ah? Kakak Xiang? Benarkah?"

"Hhh... Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin.. Aku menyukainya sejak hari itu. Hari dimana dia menolongku saat jatuh dari kuda. Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh karena dia begitu mengkuatirkanku. Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah menyukainya. Perlahan berubah menjadi cinta. Wajah itu terus membayang. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan menyukaiku.." Shang Xiang menunduk. Tampak sedih.

"Dia.. Bahkan tidak menganggapku seorang wanita.. Kami lebih sering bertengkar daripada tidak.. Hhh.. Tapi, berada disampingnya saja aku sudah senang, meskipun kadang kesal juga karena ia tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku.."

Aku memegang tangannya. Lalu dia tersenyum, "Apa aku boleh berharap, Yu Na?"

"Tentu saja, kakak Xiang. Harapan akan selalu membuat kita bertahan, harapan juga yang akan membantu kita melangkah." Aku menyemangatinya.

"Kau ini.. Cara bicaramu seperti Xunnie, hahahaha.. Aah.. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku malah jadi bingung.."

"Kenapa?"

"Seseorang yang baru kutemui mulai mengganggu pikiranku.. Dia.. Berbeda.. Yah meskipun si bodoh yang tidak mengerti perasaan wanita itu juga berbeda, tapi, laki-laki ini.. Apa ya? Memiliki kharisma.."

"Kakak Xiang, siapa dia?" Aku jadi antusias, sikapku benar-benar jadi kekakanak-kanakan.

"Ehm, aku.. Bertemu dengannya saat dikota. Dia sangat berwibawa. Aku rasa dia orang yang terpelajar. Tapi.. Sepertinya bukan dari Wu.." Lalu dia terdiam.

"Dia sangat gagah, entah kenapa sejak pertemuan itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, jantungku berdebar-debar kalau mengingatnya. Aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi.. "

"Kakak, apa kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Mmh.. Liu Bei.. Ya, Liu Bei.."

Liu.. Bei? Kalau tidak salah dia juga ada di game-nya Karen! Saat memakai Zhou Yu aku pernah berhadapan dengan Liu Bei, nah, gara-gara dia nih Zhou Yu yang kumainkan mati. Karen sampai mencak-mencak dan dendam padanya.

"Quan sepertinya mengenalnya, tapi aku malu menanyakannya. Hmm, bicara soal Quan, sepertinya dia mencintaimu."

"Ha? Apa? Tapi.."

"Ya..ya..ya.. Aku tahu, Xunnie mencintaimu dan sepertinya kau pun punya perasaan yang sama. Hhh.." Dia menghela napas. Aku menunduk. Benarkah? Xun men..cin..

"Ta..tapi kakak Xiang, mana mungkin.."

"Kau tidak tahu? Hmm atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Quan dan Xunnie berubah 180 derajat. Eh, bagaimana perasaan mu pada kakakku?"

"Pangeran Sun Quan orang yang baik. Aku menyukainya.."

"Kau menyukai kakakku tapi mencintai Xunnie kan? Antara suka dan cinta itu berbeda Yu Na.. Dulu aku menyukai Xunnie, kupikir itu cinta, soalnya aku senang mengganggunya tapi dia tidak pernah membalas semua kejahilanku. Tapi ternyata aku hanya menyukainya sebagai adik kecil yang selalu ingin kujahili.. Karena dia juga lebih muda dariku. Perasaan yang jauh berbeda saat aku berada di dekat pria bodoh yang tidak mengerti perasaanku itu! Lalu, Liu Bei.. Ah, entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti.." Aku sempat cemburu mendengar dia menyukai Xun. Tapi lega saat dia hanya menganggap Xun sebagai adiknya. Lalu, siapa yang dia sebut "si bodoh" itu ya? Ternyata putri mencintai orang yang rumit. Kisah cintanya juga jadi rumit, seperti menganalisa laporan keuangan, halah..

"Sepertinya kakakku akan patah hati.."

"Tapi menurutku pangeran Sun Quan tidak mencintaiku kakak Xiang. Mungkin juga hanya menyukaiku."

"Kenapa? Dia begitu memperhatikanmu, selama ini dia tidak begitu terhadap wanita yang baru dikenalnya." Shang Xiang tidak yakin dengan analisaku.

"Apa kakak tidak memperhatikan saat pangeran berbicara dengan kakak cantik?"

"Kakak cantik?"

"Eeh, maksudku kak Lian Shi.."

"Uumm.. Tidak, kenapa?"

"Pangeran Sun Quan terlihat grogi."

"Grogi?"

"Eh, anu, maksudku, gugup di hadapan kak Lian Shi. Sepertinya berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada kak Lian Shi. Aku rasa mereka pasangan yang cocok."

Ya, sangat cocok, dibanding denganku yang kalau berdiri di dekatnya tidak akan terlihat, dia tinggi, you know!

"Benarkah? Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita dekatkan mereka?"

"Setuju!" Kami bersorak.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya menyenangkan. Apa aku boleh bergabung?" Sapaan lembut dari pintu yang tidak tertutup mengejutkan kami.

"Oh, kak Lian Shi, tentu saja! Silahkan masuk.." Sambutku.

"Lalu, sampai dimana tadi?" Tanyanya. Aku dan Shang Xiang berpandangan.

"Tadi kami sedang bicara soal cinta." Jelas Shang Xiang. "Apa kak Lian Shi pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Hah? A..aku..?" Lian Shi gugup.

"Waaah wajahnya merah, jangan- jangan kak Lian Shi sedang jatuh cinta." Aku menggodanya.

"Dengan siapa? Dengan siapa?" Kami menanyainya antusias.

"Itu.. Su.. Sudahlah, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian segera tidur. Besok kita akan latihan bersama." Elaknya sambil tersenyum. Aku dan Shang Xiang cemberut. Memang sih, sudah larut malam, tapi kan.. Hhh.. Kami menghela napas, "Baiklaaah.."

"Yu Na, kita lanjutkan besok ya! Misi rahasia ini harus berhasil! Sampai jumpa besok.." Kata Shang Xiang saat akan kembali ke kamarnya. Aku mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju. Lian Shi hanya tersenyum melihat kami.

...

"Uuuh.. Sudah pagi kah?" Aku meregangkan ototku. Aku tertidur pulas. Semalam ini kakek tidak muncul. Kenapa ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kakek? Tiba-tiba PSIUUNG...JLEEB!

"Wuaaa!" Itu teriakan bibi Chu! Aku segera berlari keluar kamarku. Ada apa? "No.. Nona Li.. Cepat masuk kembali kekamarmu! Tutup pintunya! Me.. Mereka menyerang!" Aku melihat bibi Chu tersandar pucat disamping sebuah anak panah yang menancap di dinding kamarku. Aku dengan begonya memang menutup pintu, tapi dari luar, so, aku sekarang bisa melihat beberapa pasukan pemanah bersiap di sepanjang kamar kerajaan. Apa ini? Siapa yang menyerang?

"Nona Li.. Kenapa malah keluar..?" Bibi Chu menatapku cemas, dia masih bersandar di dinding kamarku. Aku hanya nyengir kuda menyadari kebegoanku..

"Yu Na! Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" Shang Xiang yang sudah siap dengan baju perangnya berlari ke arahku. Aku mengangguk, masih syok. Ini.. Perang beneran ya?

Lian Shi dan Qiaos juga datang. "Hati-hati, panah itu beracun. Aku akan menyerang dari depan. Kalian tunggu disini." Kata Lian Shi, lalu langsung lari mengumpulkan pasukan.

"Aku juga akan membantu. Aku akan menjaga pintu belakang. Mana tahu mereka menyerang dari segala sisi. Kalian tetap disini." Shang Xiang juga pergi ke arah belakang istana Wu sambil membawa cakram besarnya itu. "Kakak Xiang, tunggu!" Teriakku, tapi percuma. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Qiaos.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Xiao. Aku diam. Kalau panah itu sampai di kamar ini berarti mereka sudah mengepung istana. Jangan-jangan..

"Xiao, bawa pasukan pemanah dan pasukan bertombak di sisi kanan istana. Buat barisan berlapis. Lapis pertama adalah pasukan pemanah dengan posisi duduk, lalu pemanah dengan posisi berdiri. Sisanya pasukan bertombak. Terserah mau berapa lapis (seketika aku ingat sebuah iklan- hey, bukan saatnya memikirkan iklan!) Dan Da, kau disisi kiri. Lakukan seperti Xiao. Aku akan membantu dengan musouku!"

Mereka mengangguk dan segera bersiap, kenapa mereka mengikuti perintahku ya? Ah sudahlah. Aku mengambil jubahku. Aku akan ikut ke medan perang. Aku mengkhawatirkan Shang Xiang. Mereka kemungkinan lebih banyak berada di belakang istana, karena saat berangkat para cowo' itu kemarin lewat depan. Otomatis pasukan Wei itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang mencolok dengan menempatkan banyak pasukan ditempat yang akan dilalui pasukan Wu.

Aku berlari ke arah belakang istana. Di sepanjang jalan aku melihat banyak prajurit terluka terkena panah. Musou, aktiflah! Aku ingin mereka sembuh! Cahaya jingga itu muncul, dan bergerak ke arah para prajurit yang terluka. Salah seorang dari mereka menyadarinya, "Nona Li, terima kasih.." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu terus berlari. Hhh.. Beginilah rasanya berjuang mempertahankan negara. Seperti inikah yang dirasakan para pahlawan ku dulu? Rasa nasionalisme ku sebagai rakyat Wu tiba-tiba muncul, maafkan aku, Jendral Sudirman, maafkan aku pak SBY, bukannya berkhianat pada NKRI, tapi saat ini aku berjuang untuk Wu!

Saat melintasi lorong aku bertemu Xiao En. "Kakak Liii.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan napas terengah- engah.

"Xiao En? Bukannya kau sudah berangkat bersama Taishi Ci?" Tanyaku

"Ya, tapi tiba-tiba Jendral Taishi Ci menyuruhku kembali untuk menjagamu, ternyata firasatnya benar."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku ya. Aku harus memberikan musou pada setiap prajurit yang terluka, lindungi aku."

"Baik! Prajurit Xiao En siap melindungi kakak Li dan istana Wu!" Soraknya sambil mengacungkan tombaknya.

"Hey, dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Tanyaku saat melihat tombak itu.

"Oh ini? Aku diberi ini waktu latihan, jadi kubawa saja kemana-mana.. Kakak mau? Aku akan mengambilkannya di ruang senjata."

"Ruang senjata dimana?" Sambil berlari aku tetap mengeluarkan musou untuk prajurit yang terluka sepanjang jalan yang kulewati. Aku mulai bisa mengendalikannya.

"Dibagian belakang ada satu, kakak mau ke belakang istana kan? Aku akan mengantar kakak."

Kami berlari menuju belakang istana. Sesampainya disana aku memilih satu tombak yang tidak terlalu besar. Aku tidak mau bertarung jarak dekat.

"En! Tolong bawakan Mao!"

"Mao?" Xiao En bingung.

"Err.. Maksudku kudaku, penjaganya tahu itu. Kau minta saja padanya."

"Baik!" Xiao En lalu berlari ke kandang kuda. Sementara aku menuju gerbang belakang istana yang sudah ditutup rapat. Aku melihat salah seorang penjaga yang sekarat dibopong temannya yang juga terluka. Sambil menunggu Xiao En sebaiknya kubantu mereka. Aku bisa menyembuhkan penjaga yang terluka, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan yang sekarat karena racun. Dia akhirnya tewas. Ternyata musouku tidak cukup menahan laju racun.

Xiao En muncul dengan kudanya dan Mao. Aku segera menaiki Mao (tumben sekarang tidak perlu dibantu). Aku meminta penjaga membuka gerbangnya. "Nona, sebaiknya disini saja. Aku bisa dibunuh Jendral Tashi Ci kalau membiarkanmu pergi. Diluar sangat berbahaya." Penjaga itu menolak membuka pintu.

"Tapi diluar putri kerajaan Wu sedang berjuang! Apa kau mau mati dibunuh Sun Quan? Jangan khawatir, aku bisa bertarung dan punya pengawal. Jadi tolong buka pintunya." Dia melihat ke Xiao En, meragukan kemampuan En.

"Cepatlah, putri Shang Xiang dalam bahaya!"

"Ba..baik!" Dia segera membuka pintu.

"Oiya, berapa pasukan yang dibawa putri Shang Xiang?" Tanyaku sebelum keluar gerbang.

"Ti..tidak banyak nona, sepertinya pasukan difokuskan ke arah depan bersama nona Lian Shi." Jelasnya. Sudah kuduga, salah strategi!

"Terima kasih." Aku dan Xiao En segera memacu kuda. Penjaga kembali menutup pintu gerbangnya.

Saat melihat pasukan Wei musou bertahanku tiba-tiba aktif sendiri. Kalau yang ini aku memang belum bisa mengendalikannya. Aku dan Xiao En menebaskan tombak ke semua pasukan Wei. Tujuanku adalah menemukan Shang Xiang. Astaga, banyak sekali mereka. Mana pasukan Wu? Aku melihat beberapa prajurit Wu berusaha bertahan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Aku mengeluarkan musouku. Aku ingin semua prajurit Wu yang masih hidup sembuh! Mereka tidak menyadari hal itu sampai Xiao En berteriak ke arah mereka,"Demi kerajaan Wu, luka kalian sudah sembuh! Teruskan berjuang!" Mereka kembali bersemangat. Pasukan Wei mulai terdesak. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan Shang Xiang.

Sepertinya aku harus menerobos pasukan Wei. Aku memacu Mao ke tengah-tengah pasukan Wei sambil terus menebaskan tombak ke kiri dan kekanan. Ternyata mereka membuat strategi yang aneh. Pola melingkar dan mengurung pimpinan pasukan di tengah-tengah. Itu Shang Xiang! Sedang menghadapi Jendral gendut dengan senjata besarnya. Kaki Shang Xiang terluka, aku harus cepat. Saat si gendut itu melompat aku mengayunkan tombakku dan melukai punggungnya, dia terkejut dan mundur menahan sakit. Kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka Shang Xiang.

"Yu.. Na.. Kau.. Kau bisa.."

"Nanti saja bicaranya, dia datang!"

Aku setres juga melihat si gendut itu berlari ke arah kami dengan wajah marah dan mengayun-ayunkan senjata besarnya itu. "Tidak masalah." Shang Xiang maju, dan dengan gerakan ringan dia melemparkan cakram besarnya tepat saat pertahanan si gendut itu terbuka dibagian perut. Si gendut jatuh, pasukannya pucat, "Jendral Xu Zhu jatuh, Jendral Xu Zhu jatuh!" Mereka berteriak panik. Beberapa berusaha mengangkat tubuh gendut itu ke atas kudanya. Lalu sebuah suara berteriak lantang "Mundur! Bawa Jendral kembali ke markas! Mundur semua!" Pasukan Wei yang tersisa menarik diri.

"Shang Xiang, Yu Na! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Lian Shi muncul dengan kudanya. Pantas saja pasukan Wei mundur, pasukan kami ternyata mendapat bantuan. "Kami baik-baik saja kak Lian Shi. Yu Na menyembuhkan lukaku, jadi aku bisa mengalahkan si gendut sialan itu. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Shang Xiang.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, di depan hanya ada 50 orang Wei dengan Jendral bancinya itu. Sementara aku membawa ratusan orang. Aku benar-benar salah perkiraan. Ternyata mereka menyerang dari belakang." Ujar Lian Shi. "Tapi aku salut pada Yu Na. Dia menyadari kelemahanku dengan cepat, dan membagi pasukan untuk mempertahankan istana. Xiao dikanan dan Da di kiri, pasukan mereka lebih dari cukup, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir dan bisa langsung kesini membantumu. Sepertinya dia memberi pengaruh positif bagi Yu Na.." Lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Shang Xiang.

Shang Xiang tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku,"Aku bangga padamu, Yu Na. Kau strategis kami yang hebat!"

"Ahaha.. Itu kebetulan saja.."

"Itu bukan kebetulan Yu Na, aku tahu kau bukan gadis biasa. Pantas saja dia menyukaimu, kau gadis pintar, meskipun tidak menunjukkannya."

"Ahaha..ahaha.." Aku tertawa garing.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke istana. Semua harus dibereskan sebelum mereka pulang." Ajak Lian Shi. Kami pun kembali ke istana.


	13. Chapter 13

MrsGoldenweek: ^3^ SX-LT? ya, ya, ya, disini bakal ada sedikit konflik.. tapi fokusnya LX-YN dl yaaa..

black roses 00: aiihh, yg bneer? tarerengkyu kl bgtu..

oiya, ch ini ada hub sm ch sebelum2nya, keep on R&R y, biar bs lbh baek.. makasii ^^

...

Sesampainya di istana, kami disambut Qiaos. "Yu Na, kita berhasil." Kata Da. Aku tersenyum. "Rombongan Ce akan segera sampai malam ini. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan kembali jasad yang mulia Sun Jian. Kita harus menyiapkan pemakamannya." Lanjut Da. Kami mengangguk. Kekacauan ini harus segera dibereskan. "Apa mereka mengetahui penyerangan ini?" Tanya Lian Shi sambil kami berjalan. "Sepertinya begitu. Pembawa pesan sepertinya hanya menyampaikan bahwa istana diserang. Mereka pasti kuatir sekali.." Sambung Da.

Malam harinya rombongan Sun Ce pulang dengan membawa peti mati Sun Jian. Sun Ce dan Quan berlari mencari kami. Saat melihat kami semua berdiri di gerbang menyambutnya, mereka terlihat lega. Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu memeluk istjrinya, Quan memeluk adiknya. Aku dan Lian Shi tersenyum. (Kasian sekali kami)

"Aku mendengar istana diserang, makanya kami bergegas pulang. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sun Ce.

"Seperti yang kau lihat kakak Ce. Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Shang Xiang.

"Tapi.. Aku mendengar bahwa mereka membawa hampir 700 orang!" Sahut Quan.

"Sudah kubilang kakak Quan.."

"Tapi.. Kalian diserang kan? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sun Quan penasaran.

"Ya, kami bersatu mengalahkan mereka. Itulah kekuatan para wanita Wu!" Tambah Xiao.

"Kalian? Bertempur? Melawan 700 orang? Jadi.. " Sun Quan masih tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja ceritanya, apa kalian sudah menyiapkan untuk pemakaman ayah?" Tanya Sun Ce. "Ya, suamiku." Jawab Da. "Shang Xiang, kau ingin melihat ayah untuk terakhir kalinya?" Shang Xiang mengangguk. Peti dibuka sebentar agar Shang Xiang dapat melihat jasad ayahnya sebelum dimakamkan. Dia menangis, Quan menenangkannya. Wajah tuan Sun Jian terlihat damai. Upacara pemakaman dilaksanakan malam itu juga. Semua hadir kecuali para Jendral muda itu. Lu Meng mengatakan mereka semua pergi ke Jiangling membantu Gan Ning yang terdesak karena nekat mengejar Jendral Wei yang namanya Xiahou Dun. Ah, semoga mereka selamat.. Setelah upacara itu kami beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

...

"Fiona.. Fiona, akan ada perang besar, berhati-hatilah.. dan berusahalah untuk tetap hidup.. Kakek menyayangimu.." aku terbangun. Kakek? Aku hanya mendengar suaranya, kenapa? Kenapa tidak menemuiku? Lalu, perang besar? Siapa? Melawan siapa? Aku.. Tidak mau ada perang lagi.. Aku.. Tidak mau melihat darah lagi.. Aku.. Ah.. Di mejaku sudah terhidang teh hangat. Aku meminumnya untuk menenangkan pikiranku sejenak..

Bibi Chu masuk dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Aku bersiap-siap. Seperti biasa kami akan berkumpul di ruang utama untuk sarapan, lalu nanti siang Sun Ce akan dinobatkan sebagai pengganti tuan Sun Jian. Meskipun masih berkabung tapi pemerintahan tidak boleh kosong, begitu kata master Zhou Yu.

Aku berjalan ke ruang utama bersama Lian Shi. Saat hampir sampai di ruang utama aku melihat Xun, ya, Xun.. Dibelakangnya berturut-turut Ling Tong, Taishi Ci dan Gan Ning yang kerepotan mengejar anak itu. Kenapa dia terburu-buru sekali? "Xun.." Aku memanggilnya. Dia tidak mendengarku, langsung masuk ke ruang utama. Yang melihat malah Ling Tong. Sambil mengangkat bahu sebagai isyarat tidak tahu kenapa Xun begitu, dia pun menyusul Xun masuk diikuti Taishi Ci dan Gan Ning yang ikut-ikutan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting." Lian Shi menghiburku. Aku tersenyum. "Ya" aku sudah cukup senang mereka semua kembali dengan selamat. Kami pun berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Jadi begitulah yang mulia Sun Ce, sekarang aku mohon izin kembali ke.."

"Hey, hey, kau itu mau kemana? Ceritamu belum selesai. Mana bisa aku mengerti kalau kau bercerita terburu- buru begitu.." Cegah Sun Ce.

"Tapi, ada yang harus ku.."

"Ya, ya, ya, sudah kubilang tidak usah terburu-buru. Yang kau cari ada dibelakangmu." Tuan Sun Ce menunjuk ke arahku yang masih berdiri di pintu tepat di belakang Xun yang baru saja memberi laporan pada Sun Ce. Xun melihatku, tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan langsung memelukku. "Yu Na, kau selamat, kau selamat.. Aku.. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.. Aku.. Aku.." Aduh pelukannya sangat erat, aku jadi sulit bernapas. Ini anak ga nyadar apa masih di depan orang banyak?

"Anu.. Xun.."

"Ya..?" Dia belum melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi kita masih di depan tuan Sun Ce dan yang lainnya.."

Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan muka merah dia minta maaf pada Sun Ce lalu minta ijin sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari ruangan itu. Diiringi senyum tertahan dari yang melihat aku terpaksa setengah berlari mengikutinya yang berjalan terburu-buru. Xun, kamu kenapa?

Kami sampai ditaman barat dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia melihatku,

"Maaf Na, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Oiya kenapa tadi kau terburu-buru? Sampai tidak mendengar ku memanggilmu.." Lalu aku duduk di bangku melepas lelah.

"Kau memanggilku? Err.. Itu.. Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya.. Maaf ya.." Dia juga duduk disampingku.

Aku mengangguk, "Ada kejadian gawat ya?"

"Tidak juga.. Tapi.." Kalimatnya berhenti. Terlihat wajahnya ragu-ragu, "Tapi.. A.. Aku ingin segera melaporkan semuanya supaya aku bisa.."

"..."

"Su..supaya aku bisa melihatmu." Lalu dia terdiam. Aku juga, syok! Telingaku pasti sudah konslet!

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku hanya ingin segera melihatmu. Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu karena istana diserang. Jadi aku.. Aaah, aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Dia.. Mengkhawatirkanku..? Jantungku berdebar-debar..

"Sejak melihatmu di hutan itu aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku.. Senang berada di dekatmu.. Aku.. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.. Tapi mereka mengatakan kalau aku.. Kalau aku.. Sepertinya aku..men.. XING BA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA?" Kalimatnya terputus saat melihat Gan Ning yang mengintip di balik tanaman mawar.

"Ahahaha.. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mencari cacing di taman ini, ya kan Gong Ji? Ahaha.." Jawabnya sambil garuk-garuk rambuk landaknya itu.

"Ya.. Ya.. Untuk makan merpatinya Shang Xiang.." Ternyata ada Ling Tong juga. Lalu aku melihat bayangan Shang Xiang dibalik tembok bersama Lian Shi. Sejak kapan mereka ada disana?

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan muka merah.

"Kami tidak berkumpul Boyan, hanya terlihat seperti berkumpul, ya, ya, begitu.." Gan Ning mencoba ber-alibi. Sungguh alibi yang ga masuk akal!

"Tapi, INI SUDAH YANG KEDUA KALINYA XING BAA..!" Teriak Lu Xun pada Gan Ning, sebagai tersangka utama yang paling dekat jaraknya. Aduh, dia bisa ngamuk juga ternyata. Gan Ning menutup kupingnya. Dua kali? Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau memarahiku? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sahut Gan Ning dengan tampang (sok) tak berdosa.

"Dasar bodoh, kalian sudah 2 kali merusaknya, bodoh. Bahkan hampir mencelakai ayahku malam itu yang kebetulan ada di dekatmu dengan suara katak tiruan itu.." Teriak Shang Xiang dari tembok istana.

"Itu salah tuan Sun Jian yang katanya ingin melihat dari dekat!" Balas Ling Tong. "Benar! Bukan salah kami!" tambah Gan Ning. Melihat dari dekat? Apanya? Mereka bicara apa sih? Aku bingung.

"Hey, kita sudah terlambat, ayo segera ke ruang utama" Ajak Lian Shi. Kami pun menuju ruang utama. Disana semua sudah menunggu. Kami pun sarapan bersama, meskipun agak sedikit canggung setelah kepergian tuan Sun Jian. Setelah sarapan, semua berpencar dan terlihat sibuk untuk pelaksanaan penobatan Sun Ce sebagai pengganti tuan Sun Jian. Aku, Xiang, Lian Shi dan Qiaos juga berpencar. Lian Shi mengawasi para koki, Xiang malah ikut membereskan ruangan bersama para prajurit laki-laki. Sempat dimarahi Ling Tong karena ikut manjat-manjat masangin hiasan, tapi Shang Xiang malah balik bentak Ling Tong. Sempat bertengkar untuk masang hiasannya disebelah mana, tapi pas Sun Ce lewat mereka malah terlihat kompak dan saling membantu. untung Gan Ning tidak disitu, kalau tidak bisa tambah parah.

Lalu aku dan Qiaos menyiapkan bunga dan hiasan ruangan. Saat akan keluar ruangan untuk mengambil tambahan bunga, aku bertemu ibunya Xiao En, dia memberikan kado kecil untukku. Setelah kubuka ternyata isinya sepuah saputangan merah yang bersulam indah. Sangat cantik. Aku sangat berterima kasih.

"Yu Na.." sebuah suara memanggilku. Sun Quan! Ibunya Xiao En pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Quan berjalan ke arahku. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, kau bisa sakit" Katanya. "Aaah, tidak apa-apa, pangeran Sun Quan, hanya membantu membawa bunga-bunga kecil, lagipula penyakit juga takut denganku" aku menjawab disertai cengiran.

"Kalau begitu kubantu ya.." lanjutnya sambil meraih bunga yang sedang kubawa.

"Eehh? Ti.. tidak usah.. ini tidak berat.."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Ha? Bicara denganku?"

"Ya, berbicara denganmu tidak seperti bicara dengan gadis lain yang pernah kutemui, aku bisa bicara apa saja. Dengan gaya apa saja, aku.. merasa bebas.." lalu dia diam dan menatapku. Eh? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ahaha.. pangeran Sun Quan terlalu berlebihan, aku kan orang biasa.."

"Aku tidak bercanda Yu Na, aku menyukaimu!" Matilah aku! Kenapa begini? Padahal aku baru mau mencomblanginya dengan kakak cantik! Gawat, harus dialihkan!

"Begitu.. Aku juga, aku suka semua orang disini. Aku suka kakak Xiang, aku suka Gan Ning, aku suka semua.. Semua baik padaku.. Sama sepertimu, pangeran.." Aku mengusahakan suaraku setenang mungkin.

"Bukan begitu Yu Na, maksudku.."

"Semua berkumpul di ruang utamaaa.." suara panggilan prajurit itu menghentikan kalimat Quan. Kami harus segera berkumpul untuk penobatan Sun Ce. Semua sudah berkumpul. Loh, mana Xun? Ah itu dia.. kenapa dia berdiri disana? Ah mungkin berdiri disana lebih dekat ke arah Sun Ce.. Dia melihatku, aku tersenyum padanya, tapi dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. A.. ada apa? Apa dia marah padaku? Hatiku bertanya-tanya.

Sampai selesai acara pun aku belum bicara dengannya. Kenapa? Dia.. Selalu menghindariku, aku bisa merasakan itu. Dia tidak mau bicara padaku, bahkan saat aku memanggilnya pun dia hanya menjawab singkat tanpa memandangku.. Meskipun dia tersenyum, tapi senyum itu senyum yang dipaksakan.. Lalu dia buru-buru pergi dengan alasan ada pelajaran master Zhou Yu. Xun, ada apa? Aku salah ya? Padahal aku baru saja melihatmu kembali, padahal tadi pagi kau baru saja membuatku berdebar-debar. Kumohon, jangan membenciku seperti itu.. Kumohon.. Air mataku menetes..


	14. Chapter 14

black roses 00: ahaha, bisa ngrasain feelingnya Yu Na? ^0^

Mrs Goldenweek: rikues yg mana yak? (*di dor pake AK 47) ahaha.. yg itu ya.. ahahaha... ada ga ya? ^^ (*di bom molotov) akh.. kilat? ngalahin eyeshield 21? bisa dilempar kbulan wa sama Sena ntar (*dilempar bom buku)

well this is jawaban dr ch kemaren (*betpiling bakal di lempar black roses 00 ke kawah beracun - kmu suka lu xun ya? - gomen, tue pu qi -_-), enjoy ^0^ ya..

...

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari belakang. Dia.. Tidak mau bicara denganku.. Dia.. Membenciku..

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan dipundakku.. "Jangan menangis.. Dia tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis.." Taishi Ci!

"Kakak?"

Dia tersenyum, "Boyan tidak bohong, dia memang ada pelajaran khusus dengan master Zhou."

Aku diam saja. Masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia berubah drastis seperti itu.

"Boyan baru kali ini merasakan cinta. Dia hanya bingung karena merasakan semuanya dalam waktu singkat."

"Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak mau bicara denganku.. Kakak, apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi Yu Na, dia merasakan semua rasa itu dalam waktu singkat. Perasaan suka, kagum, senang, cinta, lalu perasaan cemburu, takut kehilangan.."

"Tunggu.. Apa maksudnya?"

"Ahahaha, Boyan mencintaimu. Semua tau itu kecuali Sun Quan. Dia bertanya pada semua orang, karena dia merasakan perasaan aneh saat berada didekatmu. Semua memberi jawaban yang hampir sama dengan mengatakan itu adalah cinta, dan cinta itu indah, membuat hati berbunga-bunga, damai, tenang, ah, semua hal menyenangkan. Dia sangat bahagia saat menceritakan semua padaku." Taishi Ci berhenti sejenak. "Apa dia sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Lanjutnya.

"Ha? Mengatakan apa?"

"Ah ya, aku lupa, dia pernah mengatakannya malam itu, tapi mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Malam itu?" Malam kapan?

"Saat kalian duduk di teras depan kamar memandang bintang. Saat itu kami semua ingin mendengarnya, sampai-sampai tuan Sun Jian juga, semua ingin mendengar si kecil calon strategis Wu mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada wanita yang dicintainya."

"Ha?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu ya, kau kan tidur saat dia mengucapkannya, makanya dia ingin menyatakan secara langsung, yaah, tapi malah diganggu landak dan semut kecil itu lagi ya, ahaha.." Itu.. Kejadian tadi pagi.. Jadi tadi..

"Tapi.. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia begitu? Kenapa tidak mau bicara denganku? Jangan membuatku berharap, kakak. Semua tidak benar kan? Xun tidak mencintaiku.." Aku sedih sekali saat mengucapkannya. Mungkin aku yang malah mencintainya.

"Yu Na, dengarkan aku, Boyan tidak mengerti yang terjadi padanya. Baru saja dia merasa bahagia tapi tiba-tiba berubah jadi.."

"Kenapa?"

"Perasaan takut kehilangan. Tadi dia melihatmu bersama Quan. Saat Quan memegang tanganmu.."

"Tapi pangeran Sun Quan tidak memegang tanganku! Itu pasti karena dia ingin membantu membawakan bunga yang kupegang tadi.."

"Yang terlihat olehnya tidak seperti itu. Dia mengira kau dan Quan.. Ah, dia hanya cemburu, takut kehilangan, tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya. Boyan sangat menghormati Quan. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi semua perasaan dialaminya dalam waktu singkat. Bagi orang yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta itu akan sangat membingungkan.. Mengertilah.."

Aku tidak tahu, benarkah itu semua? Benarkah dia mencintaiku? Benarkah perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Benarkah?

"Nah, jangan menangis lagi ya, dia tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Oiya, tadi aku melihat dia bicara pada Gong Ji. Mereka akhir-akhir ini terlihat akrab. Aku rasa karena sama-sama mempunyai masalah cinta. Hhhh dasar anak-anak.."

Aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai Taishi Ci menepuk bahuku dan berkata,"Beristirahatlah dulu, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi saat makan malam.. Sampai nanti Yu Na." Dia melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Aku hanya ingin istirahat. Hari ini aku mengalami banyak hal aneh. Kepalaku berat. Aku ingin tidur..

...

Eh? Berapa lama aku tidur? Selimut? Siapa yang menyelimutiku? Di luar sepertinya sudah gelap. Apa acaranya sudah dimulai ya? Atau jangan-jangan malah sudah selesai. Aku berjalan keluar kamarku, ah, sepi.. Kemana mereka ya? Apa sudah tidur? Tapi lampu kamar Shang Xiang hidup, aku mencoba mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya. Saat kubuka tidak ada orang. Hmm pasti masih makan malam.

Karena tidak lapar, aku melangkahkan kaki ke taman barat. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku ke ruang utama sekarang kan? Sangat tidak sopan datang saat mereka sedang makan. Lagipula.. Lagipula.. Pasti aku harus duduk disebelahnya.. Ah mengingatnya menghindariku tadi membuatku sedih. Wajah itu.. Itu bukan wajah Xun yang kusuka..

Aku duduk dibangku taman. Cuacanya cerah, banyak bintang.. Bintang, ah lagi-lagi mengingatkanku padanya.. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.. Dan butiran bening itu pun jatuh..

"Na.."

Suara itu..

"Na.. Kau sakit? Jangan duduk di luar, nanti semakin parah."

Aku melihat ke arah suara itu. Dia.. Dia.. Berdiri disampingku sambil membawa mangkok yang sudah berisi nasi dan lauknya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam secangkir air minum. Sejak kapan dia disitu? Aku bermimpi kan? Dia tidak mungkin ada disini. Lalu siapa ini? Apa ha, han, hantu?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bukan hantu.." Lanjutnya tersenyum sambil meletakkan cangkir dan duduk disampingku.

"Ini.. Kubawakan untukmu.. Makan ya?"

Dia menyodorkan mangkok nasi yang dibawanya. Aku menggeleng, aku benar-benar tidak lapar.

"Na..?"

"Aku.. Tidak lapar.. Terima kasih.." Jawabku sambil menunduk. Dia lalu meletakkan mangkok itu.

"Na, maafkan aku ya?" Aku masih diam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku.. Tidak bermaksud menghindarimu. Saat kau tidak muncul di ruang utama aku.. Aku sangat kuatir.. Hanya.. Aku.. Aku.. Tidak suka melihatmu dengan tuan Quan.. Aku merasa marah, tapi aku tidak tahu marah pada siapa.. Kupikir.. Kupikir.. Tapi saat melihat tuan Quan bersama nona Lian Shi di ruang utama, aku.. Merasa bersalah padamu.. Maaf sudah menuduhmu.. A.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Meskipun kalimatnya belepotan, tapi aku tahu dia berkata jujur. Aku mencoba tersenyum saat melihatnya. Dia melihat sisa-sisa air mataku dan menghapusnya.

"Kuharap air mata ini bukan karena ku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi. Karena aku mencintaimu Na. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Alamak, begitu lancarnya dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Rasanya roh ku berpisah dari tubuhku.

"Xun.."

"Ya?"

"Ba.. Barusan kau bilang apa?" Dia mengacak rambutku lagi.

"Kau ini, nah sekarang lihat kesini." Dia mengarahkan kepalaku ke hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya. Kali ini aku bisa melihat jelas wajah itu, wajah innocent dengan senyum menawan itu..

"Dengar ya anak nakal, aku, Lu Boyan, mencintaimu, Li Yu Na.. Sangat mencintaimu.. Aku ingin selalu didekatmu dan menjagamu.. Jadi jangan menghilang lagi." Menghilang? Sapa yang menghilang? Memangnya aku hantu? Kalau menghilang dari kamarku iya!

"A.. Aku.. Aku.." Aduh, ini mimpi kan? Tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dibibirku. Di.. Dia.. Dia? What the..? Edo saja belum pernah melakukannya! Dia tersenyum. Aku masih bengong. Jantungku pasti sudah berpindah tempat! Aku tidak merasakan detaknya lagi!

"Xun?"

"Hm?"

"..." Astaga, aku kehilangan kata-kata!

"Mau mengatakan apa, Na?"

"A.. Aku.. Aku Juga.." Ploooong..! Akhirnya keluar juga pengakuan itu. Mukaku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus! Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mengambil mangkok nasi tadi.

"Nah, sekarang makan ya? Kalau tidak makan nanti kau bisa sakit." Katanya sambil memegang sumpit dan bersiap menyuapiku.

"A.. Aku tidak sakit.. Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Kalau kau makan sendiri pasti tidak habis, kusuapi saja! Jangan membantah!"

"Ba.. Baiklah.."

Malam ini, sangat indah.. Aku tidak menangis karena sedih.. Aku menangis bahagia..

PROOT..! Suara kentut?

"Dasar bodoh, Xing Ba bodoh!" Teriak Ling Tong sambil berlari menjauh dari persembunyiannya.

"Bodoh kau! Kenapa keluar?" Balas Gan Ning.

"Aku tidak sudi mati bersamamu karena bau kentut!"

"Gan Ning bodoh!" Teriak Shang Xiang lari ke arah Ling Tong sambil menutup hidung.

Astagaa mereka mengintip lagi?

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Xun.

"Tentu saja! Kami ingin tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu saat kau tiba-tiba berdiri dan membawa mangkok nasimu keluar ruangan!" Jawab Gan Ning. Itu.. Mangkok nya? Berarti Xun juga belum makan!

"Padahal Shang Xiang hanya bilang _sepertinya Yu Na sedang tidak enak badan_ (menirukan gaya Shang Xiang dengan lebaynya) tapi kau langsung berdiri dan keluar." Tambah Ling Tong. Shang Xiang memukul kepala Ling Tong, "Aku tidak bicara berlebihan seperti itu!"

"Itu benar kan?" Ling Tong memegang kepalanya.

"Tidak! Kau berlebihan!"

"Berlebihan bagaimana?" Ling Tong mendekati Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang hanya diam saja. Kenapa dia tidak membalas? Kalau dengan Gan Ning bisa seperti berbalas pantun umpatan. Kenapa dengan Ling Tong hanya.. Jangan-jangan..

"Aku ingin istirahat. Sampai besok semua.." Shang Xiang tiba-tiba berlari ke kamarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ling Tong hanya tertegun memandanginya. Sementara Gan Ning juga bersiap menuju kamarnya. Ling Tong melihat ke arah Xun. Tapi sebelum Xun sempat bicara dia malah langsung lari meninggalkan kami.

"Gong Ji.. Hhh.. Mereka kadang-kadang menyebalkan, tapi aku menyayangi mereka.." Gumam Xun. "Disini aku seperti punya keluarga."

"Aku juga.." Dia melihatku.

"Jadi, sudah memaafkanku?"

"Ya.."

"Terima kasih, Na.. Kau bintang dihatiku." Yah, meski terdengar sedikit gombal tapi aku suka.

"Oiya, tadi master Zhou mengatakan padaku akan ada koalisi. Kita akan bergabung dengan pasukan Liu Bei untuk menyerang Cao-Cao." Dia mulai bercerita lagi, Xun yang kusuka sudah kembali..

"Cao-Cao?"

"Pimpinan pasukan Wei, kau pernah menghadapi pasukan mereka saat istana diserang kan?"

"Ya, lalu, Liu Bei?"

"Liu Bei pimpinan pasukan Shu. Meskipun negaranya tidak terlalu besar tapi mereka punya pasukan yang setia dan mahir bertempur. Dan disana ada Zhuge Liang. Entah kenapa master Zhou sangat membencinya. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Zhuge Liang? Sapa lagi tuh? Pasukan bergabung? Apa ini yang dikatakan kakek ya? Perang besar itu.. Aaaah tidak, tidak, jangan sampai ada perang lagi. Tapi kalau benar seperti yang dikatakan Xun, berarti kakek tidak bohong.. aku.. takut..

"Mereka akan ke istana Wu. Mungkin rombongannya akan sampai besok."

"Besok? Tapi tadi tuan Sun Ce tidak bilang apa-apa soal perang.."

"Ya, tidak semua penghuni istana diberi tahu, mungkin besok juga baru akan disampaikan tuan Sun Ce. Eh anginnya mulai dingin, kuantar ke kamarmu ya.."

Aku mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan menuju kamar.

"Xun.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih.." Dia tertawa.

"Itu yang kusuka darimu, selalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku suka wajah itu.. Tetaplah begitu ya, jangan menangis lagi.." Kami sampai di depan kamarku.

"Xun?"

"Ya, Na?"

"Ng.. Jangan lupa makan.." Aku mengatakan itu sebelum dia menutup pintu. Lagi-lagi dia tertawa.

"Baik, bintang kecil.. Nah, selamat tidur Na.. Mimpi yang indah ya.." Dan pintu pun ditutup.

Saat dia sudah pergi pikiranku malah menerawang, ah, bagaimana perasaan Shang Xiang ya? Apa dia tau Liu Bei akan kesini? Apakah dia senang? Atau kedatangan Liu Bei malah akan membuatnya semakin bingung? Entahlah, aku bahkan belum tahu pasti siapa yang dia sebut "si bodoh itu". Gan Ning? Ling Tong? Yang pasti bukan Zhou Tai atau Taishi Ci! Ah.. Rumit.. Lebih baik tidur..


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs Goldenweek: ini diaaaa... ^0^ (*bedpiling bakal direndem golden sama es) eee suka bleach y? titip salam ma hitsugaya, kyaaa~

Marisa: makasi udh bela2in review per ch y, slm knaall ^^

Morning Eagle: ahahaha.. it's ok, it's ok ^0^ Quan bukannya ga peka, soalnya dy khan ga tau asal muasal Yu Na ada istana hehehe, maafkanlah dia.. (*ditabok Lu Xun)

black roses 00: ahaha.. anu.. wa kira kmu suka Lu Xun, jadi bakal ngamuk kalo wa bkin dy nge-kiss Yu Na, tapi keliatannya ga ni, hahaay.. sip la kl gtu..

di ch ini blm ada chi bi, ch dpan wa bikinnya ^^ ceritanya malah ngawur ya ahaaha.. biarin la, enjoy aja d XD

...

Ah.. Sudah pagi..

"Selamat pagi, nona Li.." Sapa bibi Chu.

"Selamat pagi bibi Chu. Anu, bibi Chu, aku mau mandi, tolong siapkan air hangatnya ya.."

"Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi, nona Li, apa nanti tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Hmm.. Nona ada janji dengan tuan muda Lu ya? Terlihat terburu-buru sekali.. Baiklah akan segera bibi siapkan.." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eeeh? Bu..bukaaan.. Bukan dengan Xun, tapi aku ingin bertemu seseorang sebelum orang-orang Shu itu datang."

"Bukan dengan tuan muda Lu? Lalu? Jangan bilang padaku kau akan menemui pria lain selain tuan muda Lu, nona, jangan membuatnya cemburu.." katanya sambil menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi.

"Aduuh, bibi ini, tentu saja tidak, aku ingin bertemu seorang wanita. Karena dia sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Dia selalu membantuku, jadi aku juga ingin bisa membantunya."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Oiya, nona Li, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ha? Rasa apa?"

"Semalam tuan muda Lu menciummu kaaan?" Jiaaahh, beritanya bahkan sudah sampai ke bibi Chu. Asli malu banget!

"Ng.. Err.. Umm.."

"Aaa.. Aku tahu.. Pasti sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata ya, ahaha.. Akhirnya.. Tuan muda Lu itu sangat pemalu, baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu berani, tapi aku senang dia bisa mengatakannya padamu.. Semua orang mendukungnya.."

"Semua orang?"

"Ya, soalnya dia menanyakan 'apa itu cinta' hampir pada semua orang. Yang mengatakan dia sedang jatuh cinta itu adalah tuan muda Ling Tong. Tapi tidak mau memberi tahu artinya, makanya tuan muda Lu penasaran dan bertanya pada semua orang yang dipercayanya, termasuk aku. Aahh, membayangkan wajahnya saat itu, lucu dan polos sekali.. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan memberimu kecupan, hmm, pasti itu ajarannya tuan muda Gan Ning.. Nah, sudah siap, silahkan nona Li."

"Terima kasih bibi Chu.."

Setelah merapikan diri aku keluar kamar mencari Shang Xiang. Tepat saat membuka pintu, aku melihat Shang Xiang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, kakak Xiang.."

"Ah pagi Yu Na. Hari ini kau bangun cepat ya? Ahahaha.. Jangan-jangan kau mau menemuinya? Hmm.. Atau, tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian semalam yaaa.."

"Kakaak.. Jangan menggodakuu.." Aduuuh kenapa orang-orang ini ya, aku kan maluu..

"Hahahaha.. Wajahmu merah.."

"Nngg.. Kakak Xiang juga bangun pagi. Mau kemana?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hhh.. Tidak kemana-mana, hanya ingin melihat taman, kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja..!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana, masih ada waktu sekitar 2 jam lagi sebelum kita berkumpul di ruang utama."

"Baiklah."

Lalu kami berjalan menuju taman barat.

"Yu Na.."

"Ya kakak Xiang?"

"Pasti.. Menyenangkan ya.. Dicintai orang yang juga kita cintai.."

"... Ya.." Aduh, aku tau kemana arahnya, dia pasti sedih ni.. Dia diam beberapa saat sampai kami duduk di bangku taman.

"Ng.. Kakak Xiang.."

"Ya?"

"Katamu kau mencintainya? Orang bodoh itu.. Ng.. Apa dia.. tau?"

"Entahlah Yu Na.. Aku tidak tahu.. Sudah hampir 2 tahun rasa ini kupendam, tapi hubungan kami sepertinya tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan teman bertengkar.."

"Kau yakin begitu? Aku rasa dia hanya ragu, apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya.."

"Uumm.. Yu Na, aku.. Hhh.. apa.. karena aku seorang putri..?"

"Pasti bukan begitu.."

"Lalu? Katakan padaku Yu Na, kau bilang aku boleh berharap kan?"

"Y..yaa.. A.. Aku rasa itu karena.. Kakak Xiang tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau kakak menyukainya.."

"Aku.."

"Maksudku, saat didekatnya, kakak melakukan apa? Kalau aku suka mendengar Xun bercerita."

"Aku.. Aku.. Selalu bertengkar dengannya. Entah kenapa, kami tidak pernah akur. Kadang aku memukulnya.. Ah, Yu Na, aku kasar ya? Pantas saja dia tidak menyukaiku.. Kalau saja aku lebih memberinya perhatian, kalau saja aku tidak kasar, kalau saja aku bisa lebih bersikap seperti seorang putri.. Kalau saja.." Aku memegang tangannya. Air matanya mulai menggenang.

"Kakak Xiang, dia hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat.. Aku yakin dia akan mengatakannya padamu.."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kalau kau memberi tanda bahwa kau juga menyukainya." Aku mengedipkan mataku. Shang Xiang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Yu Na, mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba merubah kebiasaan burukku. Demi dia, demi pria bodoh ekor kuda yang pernah menolongku jatuh dari kuda, pria yang sangat bodoh saat menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungiku waktu Zongse mengamuk, pria yang paling bodoh karena tidak mengerti perasaanku, si bodoh bernama Ling Gong Ji!"

Astagaa, ternyata Ling Tong! Shang Xiang sudah mengakuinya sendiri. Nah, sekarang bagaimana perasaan Ling Tong ya? Oiya, hadiah kecil waktu itu.. Untuk Shang Xiang kah? Apa aku harus menanyakannya pada Xun?

"Kakak Xiang, suka Ling Tong?"

"Ya, Yu Na, meski dia tidak tau, dan mungkin tidak akan tau.."

"Mmhh.. Kalau Ling Tong bilang mencintaimu dan Liu Bei juga ada disini, kakak Xiang.. akan memilih.. siapa?" Aku bertanya hati-hati.

"Liu Bei.. Tentu saja aku memilih si bodoh Ling Tong itu! Aaaarrgggh, kenapa aku malah memilihnya?"

"Itu dari hati, kakak Xiang." Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya begitu.

"Tapi itu jika dia mengatakannya padaku."

"Ehm.. Semua sudah di ruang utama.." Lian Shi tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang kami.

"Apa? Tapi rasanya kami baru.." Kata Shang Xiang. Lian Shi tersenyum.

"Sudah waktunya sarapan, kalian terlalu asyik mengobrol. Bahkan tadi Lu Xun sudah kesini, tapi saat melihat kalian begitu serius, dia menitipkan kalian padaku. Ayo, semua sudah menunggu." Kami pun berjalan ke ruang utama.

Tidak ada cerita koalisi atau perang apapun saat kami makan. Yang ada adalah gurauan dan lelucon dengan aku dan Lu Xun sebagai objeknya, hiks.. Setelah makan kami pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Saat akan berjalan ke kamarku, aku melihat Ling Tong sedang menimbang-nimbang sebuah benda, berkilauan berwarna hijau. Aku ingin menyapanya tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara Lu Xun dari balik pilar istana,

"Belum jadi kau berikan ya?" Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ling Tong diam saja.

"Gong Ji, kau ini bagaimana, padahal aku bersemangat karenamu, tapi kau sendiri malah.."

"Belum waktunya, Boyan." Jawabnya, sambil memasukkan benda berkilauan tadi ke dalam sebuah kotak mungil, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lu Xun.

"Xun," aku memanggilnya. Dia melihatku dan tersenyum. "Ling Tong kenapa?" Tanyaku. Lu Xun menghela napas lalu duduk di pagar pembatas kamar. "Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh tidak mengerti. Padahal dia selalu menyemangatiku. Tapi dia sendiri malah seperti itu." Lalu dia diam.

"Ling Tong jatuh cinta ya..?"

"Ya, sudah lama dia menyukai gadis itu, tapi tidak pernah mengatakannya. Dimana-mana mereka malah selalu bertengkar." Selalu bertengkar? Jangan-jangan...

"Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, dia yang selalu menyemangatiku, dia yang mengajariku apa itu cinta, dia mengajariku untuk berani. Dia.. meskipun kadang sangat jahil dan menyebalkan, tapi aku menyayanginya. Aahh, kenapa justru dia yang tidak mengungkapkan isi hatinya ya? Aku bingung.. Dia bahkan rela menyimpan perasaan itu selama betahun-tahun."

"Xun, jangan-jangan yang disuka Ling Tong..."

"Ya, Gong Ji menyukai, umm lebih tepatnya mencintai putri Shang Xiang, Na.."

"Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bilang?" suaraku meninggi.

"A..aku tidak tahu Na, ke..kenapa kau marah begitu?"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus mencarinya!" aku langsung berdiri dan lari mencari Ling Tong. Lu Xun memegang tanganku.

"Na, tunggu! Mau kemana? Ada apa?"

"Lepas, Xun. Aku harus bicara dengan Ling Tong.." lalu langsung lari meninggalkan Xun yang masih bingung.

Kemana dia? Ha! Itu dia, dasar, malah tiduran di rumput halaman belakang. Aku langsung menuju ketempatnya, dan

"Ling Tong bodoh!" Dia terkejut, lalu buru-buru duduk, lalu memandangku yang berdiri dengan napas ngos-ngosan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Yu Na?"

"Pokoknya Ling Tong bodoh, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mencintainya?"

"Yu Na, hey, tenang dulu, apa maks.."

"Jahat! Kau biarkan dia menunggu! Benar-benar tidak berperasaan! Padahal.. padahal.. dia menunggumu.." Hiah, aku kehabisan kata-kata melihat tampang begonya itu. Menyebalkan, kenapa tidak mengerti sih? Payah, payah, aku balik kanan dan lari meninggalkannya.

Saat melintasi salah satu pilar tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dan menutup mulutku. Aku meronta, "Ssst.. aduuh tenang, Na.. Ini aku.." Xun berbisik.

"Jangan berisik Yu Na, kau mau lihat kejadian penting kan? Jadi duduk yang tenang!" Gan Ning? Ngapain mereka disini? Kami merunduk di balik pembatas kamar.

"Lihat itu.." bisik Gan Ning. Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Ha? Kakak Xiang? Dia sedang berjalan menuju rumput tempat Ling Tong tadi tiduran. Sementara Ling Tong dengan santainya duduk membelakangi dan tidak melihat kedatangannya. Saat Ling Tong berbalik, dia terkejut, "Shang Xiang..?"

"Ling Tong?" Shang Xiang tak kalah kaget. Sepertinya tak menyangka ada Ling Tong disana karena tertutup beberapa pot bunga besar. "Se.. sedang apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Iiihh memancing emosi sekali, padahal Shang Xiang sudah berusaha.

"Aku tahu bodoh, kau malas dan tiduran disana!" Tuuuh kan, jadi keluar lagi deh..

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku bodoh? Apa tidak ada nama lain yang lebih bagus?"

"Karena kau itu benar-benar bodoh! Kau.. kau tidak mengerti!" haduuuh malah bertengkar.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti! Kau tiba-tiba marah dan meneriaki ku bodoh, apa salahku?"

"Itu karena sikapmu yang menyebalkan!"

"Begitu? Jadi aku ini menyebalkan begitu? Kau membenciku?"

"Aku.. Aku.. Tidak membencimu, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau.. kau tidak mengerti.. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti sementara kau juga tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku! Kenapa selalu marah padaku? Apa aku sangat menyebalkan? Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu!" uupps.. Ling Tong tiba-tiba sadar dia keceplosan. Shang Xiang kaget. Kami yang mengintip apalagi!

"Kau.. barusan.. bilang apa..?"

"Aku.. Ah, sudah, lupakan! Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengarnya." Ling Tong membalikkan badannya membelakangi Shang Xiang.

"Ling Gong Ji, aku tanya, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Baiklaaah, baiklaah, aku mencintaimu putri, aku.. mencintaimu.. sejak melihatmu pertama kali di istana ini, puas?" Dia mengatakan itu sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada Shang Xiang.

"Ke.. kenapa tidak bilang..?"

"Karena.. Karena.."

"Apa karena aku seorang putri?"

"Bukan.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. tidak yakin.. kau selalu marah padaku.. kukira kau membenciku.."

"Dasar bodoh.. padahal aku menunggumu.. aku selalu menunggu.." kali ini suara Shang Xiang pelan. Air matanya jatuh.

"Putri..?"

"Jangan memanggilku putri!" walah kumat lagi..

"Iya, iya.. Shang Xiang, kau.. kau.."

"Ya.. aku.. mencintaimu.."

Ling Tong mengeluarkan kotak dari balik bajunya dan memberikan pada Shang Xiang.

"Untukmu. Saat melihatnya aku teringat padamu. Kupikir kau akan lebih cantik memakainya." Shang Xiang membuka kotak itu, waah, sepasang anting hijau yang cantik! Pasti Shang Xiang akan terlihat lebih feminim! Eh, tunggu, apa itu yang bergerak-gerak dirambut spike Gan Ning? Pandanganku teralih sesaat. Saat ku lihat lebih dekat, ASTAGANAGA, ULAT! Lu Xun buru-buru menutup mulutku yang siap berteriak, tangannya yang satu lagi menyentil ulat itu hingga terbang ke.. YA TUHAN, ke dekat Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang yang terkejut langsung berteriak dan memeluk Ling Tong, woow..

Sun Ce yang baru muncul bersama Da tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kejadian itu. Setelah menenangkan diri, dia berkata, "Tadi aku sudah menyampaikan pada pengawal agar kalian semua berkumpul di ruang utama. Akan ada tamu penting datang. Apa dia tidak menyampaikannya pada kalian?" Aku melihat sesuatu bergerak di pilar sebelah kami, itu pengawalnya, masih membawa-bawa gulungan kertas dari Sun Ce, aduh, ikutan ngintip, eh sapa lagi itu? Taishi Ci dan Zhou Tai, halaaah..

"Baik, kami akan segera menuju ruang utama." Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong menjawab serentak. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ruang utama. Kami pun bersiap, tiba-tiba Ling Tong melihat ke arah kami, spontan kami berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa, Lu Xun memegang pilar, aku memandang tembok, Gan Ning melihat atap sambil bersiul. Tapi Ling Tong tersenyum, so kami pun mengikuti mereka ke ruang utama.

Di ruang tama, Sun Ce menyampaikan bahwa akan ada tamu dari negara Shu. Mereka akan sampai menjelang sore. Semua diperintahkan menyiapkan segalanya. Saat Sun Ce menyebut nama Liu Bei, Shang Xiang melihat ke arahku. Aku juga melihatnya, tapi dia kemudian tersenyum dan memandang Ling Tong. Ah, aku mengerti, Shang Xiang memilih Ling Tong. Kemudian kami mempersiapkan penyambutan untuk rombongan dari Shu.

Mereka sampai menjelang makan malam. Kami diperintahkan kembali berkumpul di ruang utama. Xun menjemputku. Saat kami melintasi ruang perpustakaan, terlihat master Zhou Yu sedang berbicara serius dengan Sun Ce dan Sun Quan. Xun mengisyaratkan agar tetap berjalan ke ruang utama, tapi tiba-tiba aku kebelet pipis. Xun mengatakan di samping ada toilet, jalannya tidak jauh, jadi aku bisa langsung ke ruang utama. Dia mengatakan akan menunggu di ruang utama, ya iyala, masa mo ikut ke toilet? Aku tidak takut, karena banyak pelayan wanita yang hilir mudik.

Saat menuju ruang utama, tiba-tiba, "Aah.." seseorang dari dalam menabrakku. "Maaf, nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" orang itu membantuku berdiri.

"Ya.. tidak apa-apa, terima ka.." Kalimatku terpotong saat melihatnya. Dia juga terlihat terkejut.

"Edo?"

"Mei Lin?"

"Kenapa ada disini?" kalimat itu serentak kami ucapkan. Sumpah, kenapa ada Edo disini? Tunggu, pasti bukan Edo, Edo kan di Amerika!

"Maaf.." kataku mencoba tersenyum. "Aku rasa kau bukan dia.."

"Aku juga minta maaf, kau begitu mirip dengannya.."

"Oi Boyue, mana toile.. ASTAGA, MEI LIN, KAU MASIH HIDUP?" Tambah lagi orang aneh satu lagi, siapa lagi ini? Enak saja bilang aku mati! Eh, tapi..

"Dia bukan Mei Lin, Ping.. Mei Lin sudah meninggal."

"Lalu? Hantu Mei Lin?" kurang ajar, aku dibilang hantu?

"Bukan, dia umm.. siapa namamu, nona?"

"Yu na, Li Yu Na.."

"Aku Jiang Wei, nona Li, maafkan kelakuan temanku ini, oiya, namanya Guan Ping."

Guan Ping berkata, "maaf yang tadi ya, aku Guan Ping, salam kenal Yu Na.."

"Sama-sama Guan Ping, Jiang Wei." Aku mengangguk sesopan mungkin. "Maaf, aku harus segera ke dalam." Mereka mempersilahkan dengan sopan. Aku masih syok, dia sangat mirip dengan Edo! Hanya saja Edo tidak berambut panjang dan sifat mereka jauh berbeda. Saat melihat Xun, aku jadi lupa kejadian itu sampai semua berkumpul di ruangan dan Sun Ce mengenalkan mereka satu persatu. Dia, Edo jadi-jadian itu, Jendral perang pasukan Shu, murid terpercaya Zhuge Liang, oh! Itu orang yang dibenci master Zhou, berkumis lele eh ga lele-lele amat si, tapi sepertinya dia orang baik. Mungkin master Zhou merasa tersaingi karena pak Zhuge ini juga berprofesi sebagai penasihatnya Liu Bei. Hm, itu Liu Bei ya, pantas Shang Xiang terpesona, kukira dia sudah bapak-bapak, tapi kelihatannya masih muda, mungkin 28-29? Lalu ada Zhao Yun, Guan Yu (pasti bapaknya Guan Ping), Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, kakek-kakek eh Huang Zhong, Pang Tong, dan Jendral aneh bertopeng hmm namanya Wei Yan. Hm? Kenapa Edo jadi-jadian itu terus melihat kesini? Masih mengira aku hantunya Mei Lin? Entahlah, yang pasti orang disebelahku ini dari tadi terlihat sibuk menghalang-halangi.

"Xun, aku mau lihat penarinya.."

"Itu, kelihatan kan Na?"

"Tapi itu kak Lian Shi, bukan penarinya.."

"Kalau begitu kita kesebelah sana ya, bisa lebih jelas." dia menarik tanganku, menuju pojokan. Apanya yang jelas? Mataku kan minus! Jangan-jangan dia tau Jiang Wei dari tadi melihat ke arah kami. Xun, cemburu ya..?

"Xun.. aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa dari sini.."

"Yang penting kau aman disini, aku tidak suka cara bocah Shu itu memandangmu!" aduh, betul kan.. sampai memanggilnya bocah Shu, padahal Xun juga terlihat masih bocah, ihihi... uuppss.. Dia lagi marah, aku harus mengerti.. Tapi aku tidak marah saat Xun digoda para pelayan istana, hmmm, Xun benar-benar deh.. Ya sudahlah, daripada dia ngambeg lagi..

Setelah acara itu, aku tidak melihat Shang Xiang. Kemana dia? Ling Tong terlihat buru-buru. Mungkin ingin mencari Shang Xiang.

"Na, kuantar kekamarmu ya?"

"Iya.. Umm.. Xun.."

"Ya?"

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihat kakak Xiang, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak.. Tapi aku melihat Gong Ji, ah, ayo kita ikuti dia, mungkin Gong Ji mencari putri Shang Xiang." Dia menarik tanganku. Kami mencari Ling Tong dan sampai di rumput taman belakang. Ya, mereka disana, Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang dan.. dan.. sedang berpelukan.. Shang Xiang menangis? Kenapa? Kenapa terisak-isak begitu? Aku memandang Xun, Xun memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam.

"Sudahlah, Shang Xiang... Jangan menangis lagi."

"Bagaimana tidak, aku.. aku.. aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Hah? Ling Tong diam.

"Aku mengerti, ini sebuah kewajiban kan? Demi negara Wu.."

"Tapi.. tapi.." pelukan Shang Xiang makin erat.

"Shang Xiang, dengarkan aku, ini adalah takdir, aku rela, demi negara Wu. Tapi.. jika nanti kau tidak bahagia disana, kembalilah.. Aku akan selalu disini menantimu.."

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga, aku juga, tapi mengertilah, ini tugasmu sebagai putri Wu. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi kan? Aku akan selalu disini menantimu.. Kau harus kuat Shang Xiang, demi kakakmu, demi Wu, demi aku.." Air mata Shang Xiang semakin deras. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi? Setelah Shang Xiang mulai tenang Ling Tong berkata, "Berjanjilah untukku.."

"Baiklah, demi kakakku, demi Wu, demi dirimu.. Kau pun harus berjanji menungguku..

"Aku berjanji." Tiba-tiba Ling Tong mengecup bibir Shang Xiang, lalu pergi dengan wajah sedih. Shang Xiang pun berlari ke kamarnya sambil menangis.

"Xun.."

"Ku antar kekamarmu ya, kau harus istirahat.."

"Xun, kau tahu sesuatu kan? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku menanyainya saat berjalan ke kamarku.

"Putri Shang Xiang akan dinikahkan dengan Liu Bei sebagai bagian dari rencana koalisi dengan Shu." Jawabnya datar.

"Tapi kan.."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Gong Ji, Na, ini adalah tugas negara, ada yang harus dikorbankan."

"Tapi kan tidak adil, mereka.."

"Ya.. mungkin.. ini yang disebut takdir.. Nah, selamat tidur bintang kecil, sampai jumpa besok.."

Lalu dia menutup pintu kamar. Hhhh... aku tidak mengerti.. Kasian mereka..

...


	16. Chapter 16

Mrs. Goldenweek: errr... nyakar-nyakar tembok.. serem -_-' ga jadi bikin SX-LB merid ah.. bukaan, bukan guan ping, tapi jiang wei, hehehe,,,,

Marisa: iya, yg nabrak yu na tu jiang wei.. ^^ wa pikir saingannya lu xun cocoknya jiang wei, soalny klo sama sun quan dianya pasti ngalah.. hohoho...

black roses 00: (bobo koq bs review *ditampol roses) wa ga tau ni chi bi pa bukan, abis wa lupa matiin si sun ce, so sekarang aja wa matiin dy (*diburu sun ce pake tonfa) uletnya hebat kan? ahahaha, waaa kmu bisa gambar yaaak? wa mw dunk liad.. bisa gambar lu xun? bisa gambar yu na? bisa gambar band chibi2 itu? (*yang di FF perform gaje) waaa...waaa (*kaya orang setress saking senengnya)

well, this is the end of the journey here, enjoy ^^

...

"Fiona.."

"Kakek?"

"Fiona, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kakeek.. Kakek kemana saja? Kupikir terjadi sesuatu.." aku berlari memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja.. Berhati-hatilah, kau harus tetap hidup.."

"Maksudnya apa? Oiya lalu, tentang yang tidak boleh mengubah sejarah, bukannya sejarahnya juga bukan seperti ini? Masa orang China memakai baju yang begitu? Ada musou segala, udah gitu kalau aku muncul disini pasti sejarah akan berubah kan? Bagaimana ini kakek?" Kakek tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum, lalu bayangannya memudar..

"Kakek! Tunggu!" Dia menghilang lagi..

...

Aku.. bermimpi lagi.. Kakek.. Kakek tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku juga ingin tahu, kek. Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai kesini, aku ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa kembali pulang, aku ingin tahu.. apa jika aku.. apa jika aku mencintai Xun aku akan mengubah sejarah? Lalu, kalau aku merubah sejarah apa aku tidak bisa pulang? Hhh..

Aku merapikan diri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sepinya.. Kemana mereka? Tidak mungkin jam segini masih tidur. "Yu Na?" sapaan dari belakangku mengagetkanku.

"Kakak Xiang?" matanya sembab, senyumnya hambar. "Kakak Xiang menangis?" Dia hanya menjawab dengan senyum.

"Kita ke taman ya.."

"Baiklah.."

Di taman aku menemukan Xiao sedang duduk sendirian. Aku dan Shang Xiang saling berpandangan. Tumben sekali, biasanya kan selalu bersama master Zhou. "Lady Xiao" dia menoleh saat kupanggil, wajahnya murung. Kami menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hhh.. suamiku.. Zhou Yu berencana akan menyerang pasukan Cao Cao di sungai Yang Tse. Cao Cao sudah menempatkan pasukannya disana. Kita tidak tahu kapan di akan menyerang."

"Kita.. akan berperang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Yu Na, kita akan berperang, kita semua. Saat ini mereka semua sedang rapat membicarakan strategi yang akan digunakan. Pasukan Cao Cao sangat banyak."

"Lalu? Sepertinya kau tidak hanya mengkhawatirkan perang, Xiao. Ada hal lain yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Shang Xiang.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku mencemaskan aliansi ini, antara Wu dengan Shu. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi sepertinya suamiku sangat benci pada pria bernama Zhuge Liang. Menyebut namanya saja bisa membuat Zhou Yu naik darah. Bagaimana bisa bersatu kalau seperti ini?"

"Begitu.. Benar juga, yang pasti Ling Tong juga tidak menyukai Liu Bei.. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya. Tapi bisa kubayangkan kalau mereka berada dalam satu unit.. Semua bisa kacau dengan sifat Ling Tong yang seperti itu.." Shang Xiang juga mengeluh.

"Kau juga kan Yu Na? Kemarin aku melihat Lu Xun terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda Shu itu. Anak berambut panjang bersama temannya yang memakai ikat kepala itu.." Xiao bertanya padaku. Anak itu.. Jiang Wei si Edo jadi-jadian!

"Hhhh..." kami semua menghela napas. Bagaimana ya?

"Ehm, sedang bicara apa? Serius sekali.."

"Kak Lian Shi?"

"Tuan Sun Ce memerintahkan kita untuk sarapan lebih dulu, mereka masih akan melanjutkan rapat itu." Kami berdiri dan mengikuti Lian Shi menuju ruang makan.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Dari semalam kan?" tanya Shang Xiang pada Lian Shi.

"Ya, tentu saja Shang Xiang. Ini perang besar. Meskipun kita sudah beraliansi tapi jumlah pasukan kita masih sangat jauh dibawah pasukannya Cao Cao. 50 ribu akan melawan hampir 200 ribu, bisa kau bayangkan?" Shang Xiang terdiam. Apa? Banyak sekali! Berarti Cao Cao itu orang yang sangat kuat dan berpengaruh. Kalau tidak mana bisa dia punya pasukan sebanyak itu? Ah.. Benar-benar menegangkan, apa kami akan menang? Kami sampai di ruang makan dimana Lady Da sudah menunggu, kemudian sarapan bersama.

Setelah selesai sarapan pun mereka masih belum keluar. Tak berapa lama, satu persatu mereka keluar dari ruangan rapat. Zhuge Liang dan master Zhou Yu, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Saling tersenyum sinis. Rombongan Shu kemudian meninggalkan ruang rapat. Lalu Sun Ce mengumpulkan kami semua. Zhou Yu mengatakan bahwa penyerangan akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi. Untuk itu semua persiapan harus dilakukan secara matang.

"Kita membutuhkan 100 ribu anak panah tambahan. Tadi sudah ku kemukakan dalam rapat, dan orang Shu itu menyatakan bisa mendapatkan 100 ribu anak panah dalam waktu semalam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang pasti kalau dia gagal kepalanya akan kupenggal!" jelas Zhou Yu berapi-api. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang paling cool.

"Kenapa harus 3 hari lagi?" tanya Shang Xiang.

"Orang Shu itu mengatakan kita harus memastikan arah angin untuk menerapkan strategi serangan api ku! Sok tau sekali dia! Dia juga menantang apa aku bisa membunuh setidaknya 2 Jendral Cao Cao, huh, aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku sendiri. Sepertinya dia mau beradu pintar, baik, kita lihat saja!"

"Tapi, kita harus memastikan jumlah pasukan dan posisi basis utama Cao Cao kan?" tanya Sun Quan.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, harus ada yang bisa menyusup kesana untuk memberi gambaran.." jawab Zhou Yu.

"Aku saja!" Ling Tong menawarkan diri.

"Mereka sudah mengenalimu, Ling Tong. Tidak mungkin menyuruh salah satu diantara kita menyamar. Aku akan mencari prajurit yang bisa ditugaskan kesana."

"Aku akan kesana, mereka tidak mengenali wajahku kan?" tiba-tiba Shang Xiang bicara. Semua terkejut.

"Tapi.." kata Ling Tong.

"Jangan! Terlalu berbahaya!" Sun Quan langsung berdiri.

"Jangan berlebihan kakak Quan, aku bisa menjaga diriku. Mereka tidak akan mengenaliku kalau aku menyamar jadi tentara Wei. Aku hanya perlu mempelajari kegiatan dan tata cara mereka, dan aku rasa Zhou Yu bisa memberitahuku."

"Tidak Shang Xiang, sangat beresiko! Kau tahu akibatnya jika penyamaranmu terbongkar kan?" kali ini Sun Ce yang bicara.

"Paling-paling aku akan ditawan. Mereka tidak akan membunuhku karena aku wanita, benar kan Zhou Yu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya Shang Xiang, ini perang besar. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah kau akan dibunuh." Jawab Zhou Yu.

"Lalu kenapa? Hey, kalian tidak harus kuatir seperti itu kan? Jangan meremehkan Sun Shang Xiang. Aku bisa menggambar dan aku bisa menyamar. Kalaupun aku dibunuh berarti aku sudah berjasa bagi Wu."

"Seenaknya saja bicara seperti itu!" bentak Ling Tong. Semua melihat ke arahnya, tapi dia sepertinya tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan orang-orang ini? Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai? Tidak ada orang yang rela melihat keluarganya mati ditangan musuh!"

"Apa kau juga pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan rakyat Wu? Apa kau tahu untuk apa mereka berkorban? Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dengan dilindungi banyak pengawal sementara mereka mengorbankan dirinya dan meninggalkan keluarganya!" balas Shang Xiang. "Kakak, percayalah padaku, aku bisa melakukannya! Aku akan pulang dengan selamat."

Sun Ce dan Sun Quan saling berpandangan, dan akhirnya mengatakan "Baiklah, berjanjilah untuk tetap memberi kabar. Dan jika situasinya berbahaya, larilah."

"Terima kasih kakak. Zhou Yu, tolong beritahu aku beberapa kebiasaan mereka. Selebihnya akan kupelajari sendiri disana." Zhou Yu mengangguk. Siang ini Shang Xiang akan masuk ke perkemahan Wei dengan diantar Ling Tong. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan dia baik-baik saja. Aku ingin menemaninya tapi itu kan tidak mungkin, justru malah akan berbahaya. Hhh.. begini rasanya perang itu ya..

Malam harinya Zhuge Liang bersama utusan Wu berangkat dengan puluhan kapal kecil yang dipasang boneka dan ditutupi jerami. Katanya untuk mengumpulkan 100 ribu anak panah. Sementara itu master Zhou Yu kedatangan seseorang yang tidak kukenal, entahlah, mungkin temannya. Ah sudahlah, bukan urusanku. Aku menuju kamarku dan duduk di berandanya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Na?" Lu Xun?

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Eh, bintangnya bagus ya?" Dia duduk disebelahku.

"Iya.."

"Kau masih ingat yang mana bintangmu?" Aku menggeleng. Dia mengacak rambutku, "Kau ini.. Itu bintangmu" Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang terang. Aku melihat kesana, ada 2 bintang terang.

"Yang mana? Ada 2 bintang.."

"Hm? Oh iya! Bintang yang redup itu juga sudah bersinar terang. Bintang terangnya ada 2, ahaha.." Lalu dia diam. "Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan yang dicarinya.."

"Begitu.."

"Na.."

"Ya?"

"Kalau perang ini berakhir.. Apa kau akan tetap menemaniku seperti ini?"

"Kenapa bicara begitu Xun..? Tentu saja.." Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? Aku jadi merasa aneh, ada apa? Apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"Hmm.. tidak apa-apa.. Eh sudah malam, tidurlah.. Besok masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan.." katanya.

"Tapi.."

Dia hanya tersenyum, "Besok kau ada latihan mengendalikan musou dengan nona Lian Shi kan? Katamu kau mau membantu pasukan Wu?"

"Tapi kakak cantik tidak bilang apapun padaku.."

"Nona Lian Shi memintaku menyampaikan padamu, karena dia sedang membantu pangeran Sun Quan menyiapkan pasukan yang akan diberangkatkan besok. Nah, sekarang tidur ya, istirahatlah.." Aku mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya rombongan Shu kembali ke Chengdu untuk mengumpulkan pasukan, sementara pasukan Wu garis depan yang dipimpin Jendral Cheng Pu dan Jendral Han Dang mulai diberangkatkan menuju Tebing Merah. Aku dan Lian Shi berlatih di ruang latihan, dan para Jendral lain menyiapkan pasukan mereka. Kemudian Zhuge Liang kembali dengan kapal jerami yang sudah berisi ribuan anak panah. Zhou Yu segera memerintahkan pasukan Wu menghitung jumlahnya. Tepat 100 ribu, kepala Zhuge Liang aman. Siangnya kami mendapat kabar dari merpati yang dikirimkan Shang Xiang. Aku lega dia baik-baik saja. Dia mengabarkan ada 2 Jendral perang Cao Cao yang dieksekusi mati karena ada pengkhianat yang mengatakan mereka tidak mengejar kapal Zhuge Liang di malam berkabut itu. Pengkhianat itu juga mati diracun. Zhou Yu tersenyum puas. Saat aku menanyakan pada Xun, dia mengatakan kalau pengkhianat itu adalah teman master Zhou Yu yang diperalat Cao Cao untuk menyusup dan mengambil rencana yang telah disiapkan Zhou Yu. Oh, tamu yang kulihat semalam. Berarti kepala master Zhou Yu juga aman, mereka sama-sama hebat.

Hari kedua, pasukan Shu yang dipimpin Guan Ping, Jiang Wei dan Ma Chao sampai. Loh kemana yang lainnya? Kenapa hanya segini? Zhou Yu terlihat sangat marah, dia menuduh Zhuge Liang yang melakukan ini, tapi walau bagaimanapun pasukan tetap harus diberangkatkan untuk melapis pasukan Cheng Pu dan Han Dang. Yang berangkat adalah pasukan gabungan Taishi Ci dan Ma Chao. Sisanya menunggu perintah berikutnya. Malamnya Shang Xiang muncul dengan membawa peta pasukan Wei. Shang Xiang sungguh hebat, peta itu sangat membantu Zhou Yu menerapkan strategi menyerang. Jadi kami akan menyerang dari air dan darat. Untuk penyerangan air akan dipimpin Jendral Huang Gai, Gan Ning dan Guan Ping. Lalu kami dibagi menjadi beberapa unit, aku di unit pertahanan bersama Xiao dan En (dia bertugas menjaga kami). Kami akan maju ke tiap basis setelah ada tanda dari master Zhou Yu.

Meskipun tidak satu unit dengan Xun tapi kami akan berangkat bersama ke basis pertama. Ini perang besar, dan aku akan berperang bersamanya. Aku memberikan pita merahku padanya. Dia mengikatkan ditopinya, katanya sebagai jimat, ah, ada-ada saja. Aku pun memakai jepitan yang diberikannya. Shang Xiang satu unit dengan Ling Tong, mereka berangkat sebelum kami, aku melihat Shang Xiang juga memberi sesuatu pada Ling Tong yang dikalungkannya di lehernya. Mereka terlihat bersemangat, aku juga akan bersemangat!

Hari ini penyerangan, semua pasukan menyerbu. Panah-panah berterbangan, suara pedang beradu, derap pasukan kuda, suara tombak dan tameng, aku bergidik.. teriakan-teriakan kesakitan, suara-suara bersemangat, api, asap, semua bercampur. "Yu Na, ayo sekarang!" kata Xiao menyadarkanku. Aku mengangguk, musou aktiflah! Cahaya jingga berbentuk gumpalan-gumpalan kecil itu keluar dan menyebar ke arah prajurit yang terluka. Kami maju ke basis berikutnya. "Lady Xiao bantu dengan kipasmu!"

"Baik!" Xiao membantu menerbangkan gumpalan jinggaku ke arah para prajurit yang terluka untuk jarak yang jauh dengan kipasnya. Kami maju sedikit demi sedikit, ya Tuhan, banyak sekali prajurit kami yang terluka. Setiap mereka sembuh, mereka kembali maju. Aku merasakan semangat yang luar biasa, andaikan saja negaraku sekarang juga mempunyai semangat seperti mereka...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di tiap-tiap unit, yang aku tahu kami tetap bisa maju ke depan memberi bantuan. Sepertinya kami memang diberi jalur khusus agar bisa membantu pasukan garis depan yang paling banyak terluka. Kami sudah memasuki gerbang utama markas besar Cao Cao. Aku mulai lelah. "Yu Na, ayo, sedikit lagi, bertahanlah!" kata Xiao. Aku kembali bangkit, sedikit lagi, ayo musou! Tiba-tiba Da muncul dari arah belakang, "Kalian melihat Sun Ce?"

"Tidak, kakak, ada apa?" tanya Xiao. Mana mungkin kami melihatnya? Kami tidak satu unit, kalau tidak salah Sun Ce bersama unit yang menyerang dari barat.

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang, Lu Xun sudah pergi mencarinya, tapi belum kembali."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa pergi, pasukan membutuhkan Yu Na, dan aku harus melindunginya supaya Yu Na tetap bisa menggunakan musounya. Begitu yang dikatakan Zhou Yu." Jawab Xiao.

"Bagaimana ini.." Da mulai cemas. Aku juga mencemaskan Xun.

"En, kau mengenal daerah ini kan? Pasti sudah diajarkan sebelum berangkat. Pergilah, lady Da akan menggantikanmu." Aku berkata pada Xiao En.

"Tapi kakak Li.."

"Tidak apa-apa, tinggal sedikit lagi.."

"Baiklah, anu, nyonya Da, ke arah mana?" tanya En.

"Ada yang melihat Sun Ce menuju ke arah tebing, Lu Xun juga menuju kesana."

"Baik!" Xiao En berlari meninggalkan kami.

Kami meneruskan perjuangan, hingga mencapai gedung besar itu. Pasti itu markasnya Cao Cao. Semuanya sudah porak-poranda. Ah? Semua berkumpul disana, ada Liu Bei, Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, semua, pasukan lengkap! Kapan mereka datang? Sun Quan memegang panah yang terarah pada seseorang, siapa itu? Apakah dia Cao Cao? Shang Xiang muncul di dekat kami. "Apa yang dilakukan Quan? Kenapa tidak memanahnya?" Tidak jelas, sepertinya sedang berbicara. Tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan sebuah ledakan, apa itu? Lalu aku melihat seseorang membawa pergi Cao Cao, aduh dia kabur! Zhao Yun dan Guan Yu berusaha mengejar.

Pasukan aliansi menang. Jalan dibuka oleh Huang Gai yang menabrakkan kapal berapi ke barisan kapal perang Wei. Lalu pasukan garis depan masuk. Disusul pasukan berikutnya. Di saat genting bantuan dari pasukan Shu yang dipimpin Liu Bei datang dari arah timur, begitulah sampai akhirnya bisa mencapai markas Cao Cao. Sayang orang itu berhasil kabur. Kami semua berkumpul. Lalu, tiba-tiba Xiao En muncul tertatih-tatih sambil menggendong Sun Ce di punggungnya. Ya Tuhan, banyak panah di punggung Sun Ce! Apa yang terjadi? Da berlari ke arahnya. En menurunkan Sun Ce dengan hati-hati. Aku mengeluarkan sisa-sisa musou ku, kumohon, sembuhkan Sun Ce..!

Sun Ce mulai sadar, "Da.. Maafkan aku..."

"Sudah, jangan bicara dulu suamiku.."

"Aku.. melihat beberapa bayangan hitam saat melewati hutan itu.. aku.. mengejar mereka.. maaf, aku begitu bodoh.." Da hanya bisa menangis. Kenapa, kenapa sulit sekali menyembuhkan Sun Ce? Jangan-jangan..

"Panah itu beracun.. Hentikan nona, kau bisa kehabisan tenaga." Pang Tong tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelahku. "Tapi.. tidak bisa, pasti ada cara lain.. paling tidak aku bisa menahan laju racunnya.. Apa ada tabib yang ahli racun?"

"Oh iya, tabib Luo di unit barat, cepat bawa dia kesini!" perintah Sun Quan pada prajuritnya. Aku tetap mengusahakan laju racun itu melambat, sulit, sulit.. Tapi Xun bilang sulit bukan berarti tidak bisa! Aku harus tetap mencoba, paling tidak sampai tabib Luo muncul. "Hentikan Yu Na. Kau bisa mati." Suara Sun Ce. Aku tidak mau dengar, masih mengusahakan menahan racun. "Kubilang, hentikan!" Sun Ce tiba-tiba mendorong ku. Aku jatuh di pelukan Shang Xiang, "Kakak Ce, apa yang.."

"Dia bisa mati.. Sudahlah.. Sia-sia saja.. Da.." Ce memanggil Da. Da menghampiri Ce.

"Maafkan.. aku.. Tetaplah hidup.. Demi dia.. Demi.. Anakku.. A..nak..ki..ta.." Itu kata-kata terakhir Sun Ce tepat saat tabib Luo muncul di pintu bersama si prajurit yang menjemput. Da menangis, ya Tuhan, dia hamil tapi masih ikut berperang, sangat nasionalis.. Semua berduka.

Aku melihat Xiao En berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku mengejarnya, dia juga terluka. "Kakak Li..?" Aku tersenyum, "Aku masih punya musou untuk lukamu.."

"Terima kasih kakak Li.. Astaga, hampir lupa! Jendral Lu!" Lu Xun?

"Kau melihatnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia yang membawa yang mulia Sun Ce, dia melindungiku saat orang-orang hitam itu menyerang. Kakiku sempat terluka, tapi aku bisa meloloskan diri berkat Jendral Lu dan membawa yang mulia Sun Ce kesini." Lalu, bagaimana dengan Xun? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, tidak..Dia tidak disini..

"En, antarkan aku kesana!"

"Baik" Kami keluar tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Aku dan Xiao En menyambar tombak dari prajurit yang sudah mati untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku mengikuti Xiao En, kemana ini? Hutan?

"En, kemana ini?"

"Tadi aku melihat Jendral Lu terakhir ada disini kakak Li.." Aku melihat sekeliling, tapi ini sudah di ujung hutan. Dan sepertinya di ujung disana adalah tebing yang curam dan dalam, yang terlihat hanya kabut. Tunggu, benda apa itu didekat tebing? Aku mendekat, sepertinya benda yang kukenal.. Jantungku berdegup keras, itu.. topi merahnya.. topi Xun.. Xun.. Xun.. Aku memungut topi yang masih dipasangi pita merah itu..

"Kakak Li, awas!" teriakan Xiao En mengagetkanku, apa itu? Musou bertahanku muncul sendiri, bayangan hitam itu terlempar. Bayangan itu, yang pernah muncul di mimpiku. Jadi mereka yang menyerang Xun? Aku bersiap, dia menyerang lagi, tapi dihalangi Xiao En. Aku berjalan ke arah tebing, "Xun? Xun? Kau ada disana? Jawablah.." Aku masih berharap dia ada disekitar sini, diatas sini dalam keadaan hidup, bukan di bawah tebing! "Ugh.." Teriakan tertahan dari Xiao En mengalihkan pencarianku. Bayangan itu.. menusuknya.. Xiao En memandangku lemah.. "Ma..afkan..aku.. ka..kak.." Bayangan itu mencabut tombak itu dan beralih menyerangku. Aku berusaha semampuku menahannya. Dengan sisa-sisa musou dan ajaran Lian Shi aku membuatnya terpental ke pohon, lalu segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menusuk perutnya, sekali, dua kali, dia jatuh.. napasku naik turun, ya Tuhan, aku membunuh orang.. ampuni aku..

Aku kembali ke arah tebing memanggil Xun. Tiba-tiba suara lemah menjawab panggilanku,

"Na..?"

"Xun? Xun! Kau dimana?"

"Di..sini.. di..bawah..sini.." Aku menyusuri pingiran tebing sambil meraba-raba hingga tanganku memegang sesuatu, tangannya, dia bergantung di tebing! Aku meraih tangan itu dengan kedua tanganku dan berusaha menariknya, uuuhhh, beraat..

"Na.. jangan.. memaksakan diri.. su..sulit.."

"Tidak mau! Aku harus berusaha! Kau bilang sulit bukan berarti tidak bisa kan?" Aku terus berusaha menariknya dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku.

"Tapi aku berat Na, kau tidak akan sanggup menahannya, aku tidak bisa memanjat karena kakiku terluka.." Terluka? Bukan masalah, musou, aktiflah.. Tapi yang keluar hanya gumpalan kecil, kenapa ini? Itu tidak akan cukup menyembuhkannya. Ayo, keluar! Kenapa sih? Apa tenagaku sudah habis? Aku memaksa mengalirkan musou melalui pegangan tanganku. "Hentikan, Na.. luka ini tidak akan sembuh.. Kau bisa mati.." Aku tidak peduli!

"NA, AWAS!"

Aku melihat kebelakangku, bayangan itu lagi, kenapa dia masih hidup, atau temannya yang lain? Oiya tadi En bilang ada beberapa! Sisa musou bertahanku membuatnya terkejut, kakinya keseleo dan jatuh ke jurang. Syukurlah dia pasti mati, tapi.. tapi.. tenagaku.. Kali ini malah aku ikut terseret ke arah jurang karena masih memegang tangan Xun. Aku mencoba menahannya, tapi setengah badanku sudah mengarah ke jurang. Xun memandangku,

"Na, lepaskan aku.. Kau bisa mati.."

"Tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..!"

"Na.. Jangan begitu.. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku ingin bintang itu tetap bercahaya.."

"Sudah! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar, aku tidak mau dengar.." Air mata ku mulai mengalir, jatuh mengenai wajahnya.

"Na.. Jangan.. Menangis.. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis.."

"Tidak bisa, dia keluar sendiri.." Eeeh, makin terseret, a..apa aku akan jatuh? A..Aduuh, sekarang hanya tinggal kakiku yang berada di tebing.

"Na, cepat lepaskan! Kau akan ikut jatuh!" Lu Xun mulai panik.

"Tidak.. Tidak mau.. Aku ingin bersamamu.. Kumohon, Xun, jangan lepaskan.. Kumohon.." Bersamaan dengan itu kakiku semakin terseret, aku pasrah saat kakiku tidak lagi menempel di ujung tebing, tapi, eh? Kok tidak jatuh? Aku melihat ke atas, seseorang memegang kakiku. Jiang Wei? "Bertahanlah!" katanya. Sedikit demi sedikit aku dan Xun mulai terangkat ke atas.

"Ayo terus, sedikit lagi!" teriaknya ke arah belakangnya.

"Bicara saja kau, kami sulit menahannya, berat tau!" itu.. suara Gan Ning, mereka ada disini! Xun.. mereka datang.. ayo, bersemangatlah.. Tapi pegangan tangannya makin melemah.

"Xun.. bertahanlah.. Xun..!" Aku berusaha mempererat pegangan tanganku, sedikit lagi, jangan sampai jatuh! Uuuaah, akhirnya sampai diatas, aku melihat Shang Xiang berlari membawa tabib Luo yang langsung memeriksa keadaan Xun. Ling Tong memegang obor karena sudah mulai gelap. Sementara Gan Ning, Ma Chao, Guan Ping dan Taishi Ci juga terlihat melepas lelah. Aku masih menenangkan diri di bibir tebing. Tidak jauh dariku Jiang Wei juga duduk dengan napas terengah-engah. Aku..lega.. "Terima kasih.." Dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Baru saja merasa lega tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan dari bibir jurang menarik tanganku.. Bayangan itu! Aku tidak bisa menahannya.. Aku.. Jatuh.. Samar-samar masih terdengar teriakan Jiang Wei..

Aku menutup mataku, selamat tinggal kakak Xiang, selamat tinggal Gan Ning, selamat tinggal negara Wu..

Lalu..

Lalu..

Selamat tinggal, Xun.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya..

Aku..

Mencintaimu..


	17. Chapter 17

Marisa: aahaha.. gomeeen.. ceritanya yu na d alam DW emang cuma sampe sana, tapi wa pindahin lanjutannya kok, hope u like it^^

black roses 00: waaa rose is da best! kalo udh jdi ntar wa bole liad kan ya? (*berharap sangad) ga mati kok, cuman ceritanya disana diabisin hehehe (*ditampar)

Morning Eagle: bikin panjang? ahahaha, author gaje ni udh keabisan kata-kata, emang setress dy hahaha.. anyway, makasi ya ^0^

Mrs. Goldenweek: ihihihihi...

For all: gomenasaaiii kalo storynya jadi gaje gini ya, abisnya dari dasarnya authornya emang gaje, teler, ga nyambung dan rada oon hehehe.. akhirnya bisa namatin 1 story, makasi banget buat semua yang udah nyemangatin author, love n hug ^^

...

Gelap..

Dimana ini?

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan mataku..

"Fiona.."

"Kakek?" Kakek tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai.. Kunci itu aman, dan kamu bisa kembali pulang.."

"Pulang? Pulang kemana?"

"Kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya kamu berada. Kakek bangga padamu. Ingatlah 3 hal yang kau pelajari disana, pertama saat kau bicara dengan Lu Xun, lalu saat bicara dengan Taishi Ci, dan saat bicara dengan Shang Xiang. Nah, selamat tinggal, kakek menyayangimu.." Bersamaan dengan itu aku merasa tubuhku melayang jauh meninggalkan kakek dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku masih bisa melihat kakek tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan..

...

Saat membuka mata, lho? Aku dimana? Aku mati ya? Apa ini..di..surga? Tapi, surga kok seperti kamarku ya? Yah, tak apalah, mungkin amalku cuman bisa buat dapetin surga kaya gini, makasi deh Tuhan.. Saat melihat ke arah samping, LOH? Kenapa kutu kupret ni ada disini? Bisa masuk surga juga dia? Dia juga kaget melihatku. Belum hilang keanehan itu tiba-tiba muncul 2 makhluk nyebelin lain dari balik pintu kamar surgaku. Si kutu kupret nyeletuk,

"Panci, Panda! Si Oon udah sadar, cepet panggil mama sama papa!"

Dua makhluk itu langsung lari nurunin tangga sambil teriak-teriak ribut manggilin papa sama mama. Kutu kupret sialan, adik durhaka! Tuhan baik amat sih ama dia, ampe dimasukin surga, di kamar gue pula ditempatin!

Terdengar suara kaki-kaki berlari menuju kamarku, lalu munculah kepala papa dan mama dari balik pintu diikuti kepala 2 makhluk tadi, oh God, apa satu keluarga ini masuk surga semua? "Yo, kamu sudah sadar, nak? Mama kuatir banget, kamu tu pingsan seharian.." Itu reaksi mama yang langsung lari dan duduk disamping tempat tidurku sambil membelai rambutku.. Aku kangen mama.. Papa juga berjalan mendekatiku,

"Syukurlah kamu dah sadar, Yo. Tadinya mau dibawa ke RS, tapi kata dokter Ehan kamu tu cuman tidur, jadi ya udah papa bawa ke kamarmu saja."

"Loe tu tidur kaya mayat dah On, kita semua kan kawatir.." Kutu kupret ikutan ngomong.

"Freddy, ga bole ngomong gitu sama kakakmu!" bentak mama, mampus loe!

"Iya, kak Oon, kami kuatir banget jadinya. Ga seru ga ada yang bisa digangguin." Kali ini makhluk aneh Panci dan Panda angkat bicara. "Fandy, Franda, sst.." Kembar jahil itu langsung diam. Aduuh, aku masih bingung, ini apa-apaan sih sebenarnya?

"Pa, kenapa Yo bisa ada disini? Perasaan kemarin ni masih di PT Sip deh.." aku mengintegorasi papa sebagai orang yang bertanggungjawab jemput pas abis pengumuman lulus itu.

"Kemarin? Tadi, Yo. Kamu tu pingsan di deket lift lantai 5, untung anak itu menolongmu. Dia bela-belain gendong kamu sampe ke tempat parkiran."

"Ha? Pingsan di lantai 5?" oiya, saat pengumuman itu aku di lantai 5.

"Iya, papa telp kamu mo bilang udah nyampe di parkiran, tapi yang angkat malah cowo'. Dia bilang kamunya pingsan, lah, kan papa jadi mikir macam-macam. Tapi anaknya jelasin baik-baik, jadi papa ga jadi marah. Trus dia gendong kamu di punggung sampe tempat papa parkir, ya udah papa bawa ke tempat Dr Ehan."

"Oh gitu.." Jadi, aku cuma pingsan seharian ya? Tapi rasanya sudah lebih 1 minggu aku ada di Wu! Aneh!

"Jadi, siapa anak itu? Pacarmu?"

"HA?"

"Anaknya baik, sopan, cakep, trus keliatan perhatian sekali sama kamu, namanya sapa ya..errr..umm..ng.. Dell? Bell? Gel? Rel? Oiya, Hell!"

"Yo ga punya cowo, pa.." Pacar darimana? Sama Edo kan udah ga lagi. Lagian baru juga kali kedua aku kesana, pertama saat tes, kedua ya waktu pingsan itu. Lagipula papa serius ni sama namanya? Tega banget sih orangtuanya kasi nama Hell, neraka? Papa menyipitkan mata, "Jangan bohong sama papa."

"GA BOHONG KOK!"

"Si Oon palingan malu tu pa, sok bilang ga lagi.."

"Eh kutu kupret, diem loe ya, papa ngomong sama gue!" Kutu kupret mencibir, iissh!

"Ya udah kalo ga mau bilang, yang penting besok kalo ketemu dikantor kamu bilang makasi sama dia." Kali ini mama yang ngomporin.

"Tapi kan Yo ga tau anaknya yang mana maa.."

"Kamu cariin aja namanya Hell, pokoknya dia kerja di situ." Hadoooh papa ga nolong banget sih! Mana ada nama orang Neraka? Terus yang cowo di PT Sip emang cuma dia? Banyak lagi, perusahaan elektronik! Kalo cewe pasti ga susah! Udah gitu, divisinya kan banyak! Tapi ya udahlah, daripada terjadi kerusuhan, aku mengangguk saja. Mama keluar bentar trus muncul lagi bawain nasi en aer minum, terus mereka semua keluar.

Aku mengambil BBku, masangin charger, lalu pencet tombol ON, dan..

PING! (dari Ren-ren alias Karen)

PING!

PING!

Berturut-turut sampe 46 kali, ampun dah ni anak kenapa la ya? Baru saja kubalas, lampu BeepUs berkedip,

"NANAAAA... Loe kenapaaaa? Gue bell ga nyahut2?" Belum sempat dibalas masuk lagi,

"Loe dah nyadar kaan? Kok bisa pingsan siii?"

"Loe lulus di bagian Accounting ya? Gue juga, Nana, tapi ditempatinnya di Logistic!"

"Kita barengan lagiii..."

Ampun deh, dengan kecepatan super kuketik, "Ren, mending kita ngomong di telp aja yah, pusing gue kaya gini" Ga pake lama balasannya muncul, "Siipp Nana cayaaank.."

Akhirnya aku dan Karen ngomong via telp, lebih nyaman, ternyata kami sama-sama lulus meskipun untuk penempatan yang berbeda. Dari Karenlah aku tahu kalau besok kami harus pakai baju putih dan rok hitam. Dih, kaya anak baru aja diseragamin gitu, cewe pake pita yang dijadiin dasi dan cowo pake dasi. Warnanya disesuaikan sama unit penempatannya. Aku harus pake merah, sementara Karen kuning. Udah malam gini dia baru bilang, tapi saat kuprotes dia malah jawab, "Tenang Nana cayank, Ren-ren cakep udah beliin yang Nana butuhin buat besok, secara, Nana adalah seorang yang sangat amburadul dan pelupa, hahaha..." Iya sih, oiya, mo tanya ma Karen ah,

"Ren, mmm, masih inget game yang gue matiin Zhou Yu?"

"Dynasty Warriors? Kenapa? Mo main lagi loe? Tumben?"

"Ntar dulu, gue mo tanya, apa ada yang namanya Yu Na disitu?"

"Ha? Mana ada? Gue apal tu semuanya, gue jamin 10000% ga ada yang namanya Yu Na. Kenapa emang?"

"Ehm.. Ga.. Nanya doank.." Syukurlah, berarti aku tidak merubah sejarah! "Lalu, apa yang namanya Lu Xun mati..?"

"Ya mati laaa.." Ya Tuhan, jadi Xun.. Xun-ku..ma..ma..ti?

"Mereka semua kan emang udah mati, jaman baheula gitu, loe ada-ada aja ni, hahahaha.." Dih, cuman becanda rupanya.

"Maksudku, apa yang namanya Lu Xun mati cepet kaya Sun Jian ama Sun Ce di game itu?"

"Wuesss tumben loe apal nama orangnya? Ya ga la, Lu Xun itu yang ngalahin Liu Bei pas perang Yi Ling, dia penerus Zhou Yu. Eh, kenapa loe dari tadi nanyain tu anak? Naksir ya? Yee kalo loe suka Lu Xun ngapain loe pake Zhou Yu cintaku?"

"Yeee kan gue ga bisa mainnya, pas mo milih orang, yang muncul duluan di Wu kan Zhou Yu, terus loe tereak-tereak histeris kaya orang gila, ya udah gue pencet aja. Loe berisik sih.."

"Eh loe tau ga, menurut ROTKnya Luo Guanzhong, Lu Xun meridnya udah tua, padahal Koei gambarinnya kan imut gitu ya.. Ngapain aja dia pas umur remaja? Tu anak kebanyakan baca buku kali ya.."

"Oya?"

"Iyyaa Nanaaa, Lu Xun merid umur 43 sama anaknya Sun Ce. Hmm, kl gue bilang sih tu anak pernah dikecewain cewe deh, ato ga, dia pernah sayang banget sama seseorang tapi orang itu meninggal. Nah, kebetulan mungkin baru bisa lepas dari bayangan orang itu pas umur 43, hmm..hmm.." Kemungkinan terakhir yang disebut Karen membuatku terdiam, ah ga mungkin la ya, ahahaha...

"Eh udahan ah, besok kan piginya pagi, gue bareng loe yah.." Aku mengingatkannya untuk besok.

"Yah eloe, baru aja gue mo jelasin gamenya, ya udalah, besok aja kita lanjutin, loe istirahat gih, besok gue jemput jam 7 teng ya, siapin noh baju putih ma rok item, tadi gue dah titip ma Freddy."

"APAAAA?" Bisa ancur kalo nyampe di tangan kutu kupret!

"Hahaha, ga lah, becanda, gue kasi nyokap loe kok."

...

Pagi..

Bangun di kamarku sendiri sempat terasa aneh, biasanya aku bangun di kamar berhiaskan berbagai ornamen merah, dan biasanya bibi Chu akan masuk mengantarkan teh, lalu biasanya ada Xun atau Shang Xiang mengetuk pintu, tapi kali ini.. Busyeett! Hampir telat! Aku buru-buru mandi dan berpakaian saat mataku secara tak sengaja ngeliat jam weker disampingku. Hari pertama kerja, kaga bole ada kata telat!

Saat mo sarapan di Karen udah muncul sambil mencet-mencet klakson di depan pagar, ya Tuhan terpaksalah aku sarapan di jalan. Diiringi tatapan aneh dari keluargaku, aku langsung lari menuju Karen sambil menggigit roti di mulutku (sungguh ga sopan, tidak untuk ditiru!) Untung helmnya ga pake yang pelindung mulut jadi aku bisa makan. Sepanjang jalan Karen kebut-kebutan karena takut telat, akhirnya kami nyampe tepat jam 7 kurang 5 menit. Setelah parkir motornya Karen kami jalan ke arah lobi, tapi tiba-tiba,

BRRMMMM, CKIIITTTT... "Uuuwaaahhh..." Aku dan Karen berhamburan, yang satu ke kanan, satu ke kiri karena kaget motor kencang itu me-rem mendadak di dekat kami. "Aduuh, aku minta maaf, kamu ga apa-apa kan?" seorang cewe menolongku yang jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya. "I.. iya, ga apa-apa, terima ka.. Kakak Xiang?" Yang kuteriaki kakak Xiang heran, sumpah dia mirip Shang Xiang!

"Sepertinya kamu ga apa-apa ya, hmm, Fiona dan Karen?" Dia membaca name tag-ku dan Karen. "Salam kenal ya, namaku Sandra, divisi HRD unit Personalia. Kalian trainee baru kan? Kalau begitu kalian ini juniorku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa memanggilku kakak San, Fiona, tapi selama masa training sebaiknya kamu biasakan manggil aku 'senior'" Aku mengangguk. "Nah aku duluan ya, harus parkir motor dulu nih.. Kalian juga sebaiknya cepat. Nanti terlambat lho." Katanya sambi tersenyum lalu jalanin motornya yang ga biasa buat ukuran cewe itu. Karen ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi aku cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dengan alasan hampir telat. Aku dan Karen mempercepat jalan menuju kantor. Kami harus nyampe di lantai 7 tempat semua trainee dikumpulkan.

Setelah teken absen, kami masuk ke ruangan itu, dimana ada senior trainee tiap divisi yang akan presentasi untuk pengenalan awal masing-masing divisi. Kami duduk di bangku para trainee, ya ampuuun, nyaris cowo semua! Cuma ada 6 cewe dari 50 orang trainee? Sudalah ga penting, acara pun dimulai, hingga sampai pada acara kata sambutan dari Direksi yang diwakili oleh Direktur Produksi karena Direksi yang lain lagi ga ditempat, mulutku kembali ternganga. Gimana enggak, tu Direktur mirip sama Sun Jian! Aku mencolek Karen, "Ren, mirip Sun Jian ya?" Karen terkikik..

Lalu, presentasi masing-masing divisi, dimulai dari Divisi Produksi. Ada Ka Divisi, Ka Unit Litbang dan asistennya. Yang bakal presentasi adalah asisten Ka Unit Litbang. Aku tidak melihat mereka duduk di meja presentasi karena sibuk bales sms papa yang katanya bakal jemput pas pulang ntar. Saat Ka Unit Litbang sebagai moderatornya mulai bicara, Karen sibuk menarik-narik bajuku sambil berbisik, "Nanaa.. Nanaa.."

"Ih apa si Ren?"

"Naa..Nanaaaa.."

"Berisik ah, gue bales sms bokap dulu ni.."

"Nanaaaaa.. Nanaaaa..."

"Apaan si?" akhirnya aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia masi ngomong Nanaaa Nanaa sambil tangannya nunjuk ke arah moderatornya yang masih ngasi pengantar sebelum presentasi. "Nanaaa... Zhou Yu cintakuuuu... Nanaaa..."

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya, alamaaak! Zhou Yu, tapi berambut pendek! Lebih keren! Karen masih ngomong Nanaaa... Nanaaa... Zhou Yu cintakuuu... padahal tu orang udah selesai ngasi pengantar. Lalu yang presentasi asistennya, kali ini aku bener-bener speechless.. Mataku tidak lepas dari sang asisten Ka Unit Litbang itu. Aku tidak mendengar apapun sampai Karen menepuk bahuku dan bilang, "Nana, kamu ditanyain tu.."

"Ha? Sapa yang nanyain?" Karen nunjuk ke arah sang asisten yang dari tadi kupelototoin. Mampus gue!

"Ya kamu, mau tanya apa tadi?" katanya. Yak! Di smash tepat dikepalaku! Mana aku denger penjelasannya sementara dari tadi aku cuman pelotototin dia doank?

"Aaa.. ng.. a..apa kelebihan laptop 10 inch yang bakal diluncurkan itu?" Otakku ternyata bisa bekerja kalo lagi kepepet, untung aku pake kacamata jadi bisa liat sekilas bahan presentasinya di layar. Dia tersenyum lalu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tuhaaann, kenapa ada LU XUN DISINIIII? Xun-ku.. Xun-ku.. BERKACAMATA! Terlihat lebih dewasa dan cool.. Tapi..

"Kamu namanya siapa? Lain kali kalo mo nanya, sebutin nama dan divisinya dulu.." Ihhh! Image Lu Xun-ku yang baik hati, ramah, murah senyum, lembut, penyayang, perhatian, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya langsung lenyap! Gayanya ngomong itu, sombong sekali! Angkuh, jutek, sok, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya! Bukannya dia yang tadinya menanyaiku duluan? Dia bukan Xun-ku! Xun ga kaya gitu! Huh!

"Kenapa? Lupa nama sama divisinya?" Ingin ku lempar dia dari latai 7 ni! Tapi aku harus jaga sikap, dia senior!

"Maaf, tadi lupa, nama saya Fiona, dari divisi Keuangan." Aku berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Baik, terima kasih Fiona dari divisi Keuangan yang sudah memberi contoh untuk bertanya di forum. Selanjutnya, ada pertanyaan lain?" Sindiran yang menohok hati! Ga bakal aku liat-liat dia lagi! Catet ya, meskipun physically dia tu fotocopyannya Xun, tetep aja dia bukan Xun yang sangat kucintai dan kusayangi sepenuh hati! Dia ga lebih dari hasil cetakan yang gagal pas mo masukin sifat baik, ramah, sopan dan sebagainya dan sebagainya! Huh!

Setelah sesi tanya jawab selesai kami break coffee morning sebelum dilanjutkan divisi lain. Karen sudah keluar duluan karena kebelet pipis. Saat aku juga akan berjalan keluar bersama para trainee lainnya tiba-tiba suara dari mikrofon membuat langkahku berhenti,

"Yang punya flashdisk atas nama Na-Na tolong tinggal dulu di ruangan." Aku melihat ke arah para trainee cewe, mereka tetap berjalan ke arah coffee break di luar ruangan. Ga ada yang bernama Na-Na, berarti.. flashdisk itu.. PUNYAKU! Aku melihat ke arah suara, plis deh, yang ngomong barusan tu si cetakan gagal yang kubetein sepenuh jiwa raga!

"Kenapa bengong disana? Katanya kamu mau softcopy presentasinya. Bagusnya tiap divisi yang presentasi kamu copy-kan softcopynya." Dia ngomong sendiri. Dengan cueknya dia nyolokin flashdisk itu ke laptopnya. Kenapa FDku bisa sampai ditangannya? Aku ga butuh data darinya! Pasti Karen ni, gggrrrrhh... Aku masih berdiri di tempatku. Sementara Zhou Yu dan Ka Divisi Produksi berjalan ke luar sambil tersenyum. Mereka jauh lebih ramah dari pada si cetakan gagal itu!

"Jadi yang mana yang mau dihapus, Na?" Apa? Telingaku pasti ga bener, ga mungkin dia memanggilku dengan lembut seperti itu, seperti Xun-ku memanggilku. Aku masih tidak percaya dan masih berdiri di tempat tadi. Sampai dia melihat ke arahku dan bilang,

"Flashdisknya penuh nih, yang mana yang mo dihapus?" Tuh kan, itu baru suara asli si cetakan gagal, jutek dan menyebalkan!

"Folder Oldies saja." Dia menghapusnya, lalu mencoba mengcopykan lagi bahannya.

"Masih penuh, yang mana lagi?" Aduh aku ga ingat folder apa saja isinya.

"Kenapa? Ga ingat isinya? Makanya berdiri disini biar bisa liat." Uuuhhh.. terpaksa, terpaksa, terpaksaaa lah aku berdiri di dekatnya sambil ngasi tau file mana yang bisa diapus. Setelah selesai dia memberikan FDku sambil melirik dan membaca name tag-ku. "Fiona Angel Riyadi, hmm.." Dia tersenyum, ih apaan sih? "Salam kenal ya, Na-Na" Aku kehilangan kata-kata mendengar kalimat terakhirnya itu. Sekilas aku membaca nama yang tertulis di kertas absennya, N.O Thamrin. Duh, ga jelas namanya, NO THAMRIN? Bukan Thamrin gitu? Ato N blabla, O blabla, Thamrin? Trus panggilnya apa ni? Oiya, panggil senior! "Terima kasih.. Salam kenal juga, senior." Aku bergegas memasukkan FD itu ke tas dan langsung balik kanan mencari pintu keluar tanpa liat-liat dia. Tujuanku adalah mencari yang namanya Karen Margono, gara-gara dia aku harus berurusan dengan cetakan gagal!

Itu dia, lagi enak-enaknya ngobrol sama yang mirip Zhou Yu, iiihhh, dia sih enak Zhou Yunya baik. Lah aku? Malah terpaksa berpura-pura baik di depan si cetakan gagal! Karen melambaikan tangan saat melihatku. Aku memberi kode agar menemuiku di toilet! Dia harus diinterogasi di toilet!

Setelah Karen muncul di toilet,

"Maksudnya apa Ren Reeennn?"

"Maksudnya apa gimana?" Jawaban itu diucapkan Karen dengan tampang berdosa!

"Kenapa loe kasi FD gue ke cetakan gagal itu?"

"Nana chayank, gue ngasi FD loe sama cowo imut berkacamata itu supaya loe bisa dapat bahannya buat dipelajari..eeee..." Aku mencubit kedua pipinya dan bilang,

"Kalo bohong pipi loe makin lebar ni!"

"Aaaa... iya, iya, iya, Nanaaa... aduuhh.. Maaf, maaf.." aku melepaskan cubitanku.

"Abisnya tadi pas loe baru masuk dia ngeliatiiin terus, loe kan sibuk mencet-mencet HP. Nah, pas giliran dia presentasi malah loe yang gantian ngeliatin dia. Jadi ya gue berniat baik Nanaa, lagian gue kan jadi ada bahan pembicaraan sama Zhou Yu cintakuuu..." Aaarrgghh...

"Ren Reeenn, denger ya, cukup sekali ini loe bikin gue berurusan sama cetakan gagal itu!"

"Cetakan gagal? Nana..ck..ck..ck.. Hati-hati, nanti jadi cinta sama dia loh.."

"Ga bakalan! Amit-amit!" Karen Cuma gelelng-geleng kepala.

...

Hmm, tinggal sedikit lagi maka berakhirlah hari yang melelahkan ini. Aku masih harus melengkapi data untuk personalia karena belum input. Kenapa cuma dataku yang belum input? Ih! Karen dan yang lainnya sudah pulang duluan. Lagian aku kan bakal dijemput papa. Tepat saat dataku ter-save sama petugas personalianya HPku berbunyi, papa..

"Alo? Yo sayang?"

"Iya pa, papa udah diparkiran? Yo kesana sekarang ya.."

"Ee.. maaf Yo, mobilnya bocor, papa lagi tambal ban, kamu pulang pake angkot aja ya.." Apaaa?

"Uuuh papa kok baru bilang sekarang? Kan Yo bisa pulang bareng Ren Ren tadi.."

"Abisnya bannya juga baru bocor sekarang, tadi bannya juga ga ngomong kalo bakalan bocor sama papa, e udahan ya, batere papa low bat, kamu pulang sendiri aja, oke? Hati-hati ya anak papa." PLEK, tutt...tuut..tuut.. Aku speechless lagi, lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Mana aku juga belum ketemu sama si Neraka lagi buat bilang makasi, sekarang, aku harus jalan ke gerbang depan supaya bisa dapat angkot di hari yang udah menjelang malam ini sendiri? Aaarrrgghh... 200 meter bukan jarak yang deket kalo ditempuh jalan kaki pake high heels! Tapi apalah dayaku? Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya aku melangkahkan kaki.

Duuh, gelap, tiba-tiba aku menyadari sebuah motor berjalan pelan disampingku. Alarm waspadaku nyala! Aku melihat ke arahnya, pengendara motor ninja yang terlihat seperti Kamen Rider ber helm dengan jaket hitamnya, siapa, rampok? Aku pasang kuda-kuda. Si Kamen Rider menghentikan motornya, buka helm, dan MAMANANA! Cetakan gagal! Heh? Kenapa tersenyum? Seperti Xun, aaahhh, bukan, bukaaann... Sadar Fiona! Sadaaarr! Dia bukan Xun!

"Gerbangnya jauh, mau kuantar pulang, Nana?" tanyanya sambil nyodorin helm.

"Ga apa-apa senior, makasi, nanti merepotkan.."

"Tidak masalah, rumahmu di komplek H kan? Aku di komplek G, jadi kita searah." Hah? Tau darimana dia?

"Makasi senior, tapi aku ga apa-apa jalan.."

"Kaki lecet begitu bilang ga apa-apa? Sudah kuantar saja, lagipula angkot jam segini udah susah. Bahaya anak gadis pulang sendiri malam-malam." Dih, sok perhatian amat!

"Tapi..aku.." Dia memberi isyarat untuk naik motornya. Kenapa boros senyum ni anak sekarang? Mau nyama-nyamain diri sama Xun-ku? Ooo, tidak bissaa.. Tapi loh, kenapa aku malah make helmnya dan naik motornya? Aaarrgghhhh..

"Yakin aman kalo ga pegangan?" tanyanya saat aku sudah duduk di belakangnya. What? Ini anak mo balapan? Reflek tanganku meluk pinggangnya. Motornya jalan. Sepanjang jalan kami saling cerita. Ternyata dia tak seburuk yang kukira, anaknya baik juga kok, ramah juga kok, lembut juga kok, heh? Kok jadi muji dia? Tapi kuakui ngomong sama dia asyik banget, nyambung! Sepertinya dunia kerja yang menuntut dia bersikap seperti tadi pagi, diluar itu.. he is..

Kami sampai di rumahku. Papa sama mama kebetulan lagi nungguin di luar. Aku turun dan ngucapin makasi, eee mama malah nyamperin dan bilang,

"Yo, diajak masuk dulu gih, masa di luar aja?" APPAAA? Tuhan, apa dosaku sampe harus nawarin cetakan gagal mampir ke rumaaahhh? Lagi setress gitu papa juga ikutan nyamperin dan bilang, "Ayo, masuk dulu, kita ngobrol dulu, pasti Yo belum bilang makasi sama kamu kan?" Sialnya, si cetakan gagal malah senyum ke papa mama dan memberi sebuah anggukan tanda setuju disertai kata-kata, "Terima kasih om, tante.."

Terpaksaaaalah aku harus memberinya senyuman dan menghidangkan minuman untuknya. 3 makhluk jahil itu menertawaiku dari tangga, uaaahhh, ingin ku lempar nampan ini ke muka mereka. Ih, kenapa dia akrab banget sama papa? Seperti sudah saling kenal?

"Yo, duduk dulu sini, kamu pasti belum bilang makasi sama Ell kan?" APA? Ell? Cetakan gagal = Ell? Ell darimana? Lagian Ell itu siapa?

"Ell?"

"Tu kan belum, Ell ini yang gendong kamu waktu pingsan kemarin." Aku ingin pingsan lagi! Pasti salah! Dia? Ga mungkin banget! Bukan Hell? Jadi Neraka yang disebut papa itu maksudnya..

"Ell?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku tadi, tapi kali ini mengarah pada cetakan gagal! Eee dia malah senyum dan bilang, "Nigell Octavian Thamrin, Ell.." Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

"Yo, ayo bilang makasi.." kali ini mama ngomporin. Uuuhhhh...

"Iya, iya, makasi Ell.." pasti kedengaran ga tulus bin ga rela, soalnya mama gedein matanya. Tapi aku malas mengulangnya, cape.. Setress ku belom ilang.. Dia lagi-lagi cuma tersenyum. Papa dan mama malah ga ngerti anaknya setress ngajakin cetakan gagal ngobrol, ampuuunn..

Aku lega sekali saat dia minta ijin buat pulang, sialnya, aku lagi yang harus nganterin dia ke luar, aaarrrgghh..

"Terima kasih ya.." kata-katanya memecah kesunyian.

"Eh, aku yang harusnya bilang makasi sama senior, aku bener-bener berterima kasih.."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua, semua bantuanmu..yang kemarin dan hari ini.." tiba-tiba aku seperti mengalami dejavu, aku pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang hampir sama dengan kondisi yang hampir sama kepada orang yang juga hampir sama..

"Sudah seharusnya kan? Aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri. Nah, sampai jumpa besok, Na.." dia memasang helmnya.

"Xun.." tanpa sadar aku menyebut nama itu. Dia menoleh. Aku reflek menutup mulutku.

"Tadi memanggilku?"

"Aaaa.. ga..ga.. itu..anu.." Tangannya mengacak rambutku, "Kamu lucu juga ya, oiya, kamu boleh panggil aku Ell, tapi di luar jam kantor ya, aku juga suka nama Na. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu? Tentunya di luar jam kantor." Begonya aku malah mengangguk.

"Besok kita pulang bareng lagi ya, Na? Sampai besok.." Dia menyalakan motornya, melambaikan tangan, dan aku masih memandanginya hingga sosoknya hilang dari pandanganku. Ell, Nigell Octavian Thamrin, well, i think i was wrong, you are not that bad, you.. you are so nice.. you are.. uuh.. maybe i like you or.. i just began to love you..?

...

The End ^^


End file.
